


The Diary of Nico di Angelo

by New_writer23



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Acceptance, Adjusting to normal life, Coming of Age, Diary, F/M, HoO series, Lotus Hotel and Casino, M/M, Mythomagic, Nico's POV, PJO series, School, Secret Crush, ToA series, Venice, Washington DC, Young Nico is so cute!, from the 30s to post ToA, learning how to be in a relationship, living alone, self hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 185
Words: 57,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_writer23/pseuds/New_writer23
Summary: It all started when Bianca gave Nico a present. It was a diary. Not like the girly ones. It had a pirate on the front.Or, in other words, have a chance to read Nico's diary, that says the story of his life, from Venice, to after ToA. (Be quick though, if he sees you yo are pretty much dead already)





	1. Hi, I'm Nico!

Hi, I'm Nico! 19/11/1939

I guess I should start with Dear Diary? Isn't it like a girly thing? Anyway. 

I'm Nico di Angelo, seven years old and I live in Venice, Italy. I go to a school in the centre of the city and I am not that much of a student. 

It's mostly because letters seem confusing to me, even though everyone has no problem with them. The only one that has the same problem is my sister Bianca. But more to that later...

You, my very lucky friend are my diary! You should be honored and so am I. The truth is you were a present. Yes, you heard right. My sister Bianca gave you to me because I got a 19/20 in a Maths test. 

I decided you would be my diary, but it's not like I will be like these little girls that hide them from everyone and stuff. 

You must be wondering who this Bianca I'm talking about all the time is. She is my sister, and one of my best friends. She is older than me and always helps me out when I need her. She is my most beloved person in the entire world. 

Then I haven't told you a thing about my mom. Her name is Maria di Angelo and she is the best mom ever. She likes to play with us and acts like a child, but is very serious when needed. (More to that later) I love her very very much. 

Another person I love is my grandpa, though I don't see him very often. He works as a diplomat and mostly travels in America, Washington DC to be precise. 

Some times my mom, Bianca and I travel with him and that's when we have to wear our good cloths and be deadly serious or not go at all. (Pretty difficult it is not to laugh when you look like an Italian penguin, thank you very much!)

You probably wonder, what about your dad?

Well, I'm not sure either. I have never met him. When I ask mom about it she changes the subject quickly like she is hiding something. But I think we are happy the way we are. 

Now, I supposedly do my homework, but I saw you where I discarded you in the morning, with your pirate design on the front and decided to write something, just for a test. 

Oh, my mom saw me, she is telling me to focus. I'll write again tomorrow hopefully. 

Bye! Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Nico would speak Italian, but for the sake of your please-don't-make-me-use-google-translate-for-a-fanfic I wrote it in English. Also, I speak very little Italian. I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! :)


	2. Pirate festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope this chapter is ok.

Dear Diary, 20/11/1939

Indeed, I chose to start this way. It can be fun. 

Today I'm really excited 'cause I learned something that made my day. 

And then I did something that made my day even more.

As you'll keep reading here, you'll understand that one thing I love are pirates. 

They are fascinating! They spend their lives on the sea (which I also love) gaining money and partying all day. I'd love to be one of them. 

Black beard, Red beard all these famous pirates... I wish u could be them. The only thing I miss is a beard. 

I even have a pirate suit, which I sometimes wear and play pirates with my sister. I have a hat and an eyepatch and a pretty cool sword. I practice a lot with it, but if I wanted to be honest with my self it will never be of any use to me, sword fighting...

Anyway, today as I was heading to school, I saw a poster about a pirate-themed festival that begun today. 

I was really happy all day long and could not pay attention to the class (more than usual) until the bell rung and I was free. 

As soon as my mama came to take me home, I stated trying to convince her to take me to the fastival. 

"Mama, please! Bianca would love it too! We have to go! How many times will we have the chance to do this?" I pleaded her. 

"Alright, bambino, but we have to ask Bianca too. She may want to study." She replied. 

After a while, Bianca's class was over and when mama asked her, she begun to say she was too old for this (a total lie, as I will prove later on) but as she saw my look, pleading her to say yes, she said she could modify her program. That's why I love Bianca. 

We strolled down our house, to leave our books and so that I could wear my pirate suit and then we went to the festival. 

There was an actual pirate ship! AN ACTUAL PIRATE SHIP! I could not believe my eyes. There were pirates and they thought us children all the tricks they did and Bianca bought a hat too along with a fake knife. 

"Yay, now we can play pirates together even more realistically!" I said. 

"Hm, of course we can little brother. Argh!" She said and suddenly she was no longer old to play with us. 

It was one of the best nights of my life, and I was sad when we had to go, but the festival lasts for three whole days! 

That's all for now,   
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed. :) Next chapter will be posted soon.


	3. Wondering...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that's a good one.

Dear Diary, 25/11/1939

A pretty cheesy beginning again. 

You may have noticed that I did not write in the past few days. 

Well I decided that I should not write every day, like, if nothing interesting happens. 

The highlight if this days was a fly flying into my milk drowning itself. RIP fly. 

Besides that I was really bored. The reason I write today is because I was thinking all day long. 

Just thinking. About life, the future, my family and stuff like that. I don't usually become the artistic type, but it was a day full if wondering. 

One of the main questions I had was what about my future? What will I do when I grow up?

First of all, will I go to college? I would love that, actually. 

But what would I study? I mean...you know ideally I'd be a pirate, but that's unlikely (*sad face*). Perhaps I could be a soldier. In the army. Fighting there is a close to fighting pirates. 

But, I keep hearing things grown ups say and I think that our army is not a good one. Whatever that means. 

I could be a sailor! Yes, that's it! That's even closer to pirates! But that suit.. Send not-so-comfy. 

The other thing is, will I have a family? Well I know Bianca and Mama will be there for me, but I mean like a wife, and kids. 

Kids.well I'd love to have kids. They'd be funny and I'd play with them all the time. Even pirates. 

Now, wife...I'm not sure about that. Well I mean, it would seem weird, being with someone, I mean a woman...I mean...I..uh...I have no idea. Well of course I can't be with a man that's for sure. That'd be crazy. 

But really the thought of me having this perfect family moment, kissing my wife and all, seems so....distant. Don't judge me. 

Even now, being with a girl would be weird. 

I remember when a few months ago, at the first day at school Sylvia, one of my classmates confessed her feelings to me. 

She said she liked me and she'd like us to be more than friends( whatever that means) and then gave me a kiss. Like, in the mouth. 

I was not expecting it for sure and I have to admit that my first thought about it was 'gross!' But that should not be the case. Sylvia is considered the most beautiful girl in the school. 

I try to avoid her ever since. Now she says that she is with Marco, a boy from my school. He is considered the handsome one at the school. 

I did not care at the slightest. I'd rather be with Marco, than Sylvia. I mean, uh...that sounded wrong, I didn't mean that. Of course I did not. Eeww.

That's all for now,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love writing Nico as a kid. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are the highlight of my day! ;P


	4. I hate letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> This chapter focuses more on ADHD and dyslexia, Nico has. In the 30s-40s people did not think they were educational difficulties and would just say that the kid was stupid and it just was not the "letter type". In a few words they called them stupid. I know this because of my grandpa.

Dear Diary, 30/11/1939

Yes, I did it again. 

Today was a bad day. For one reason. Letters. 

I was in my Italian class and we were doing reading. Ugh... I hate it. 

"...mangiava la torta al cioccolato preparata per il suo compleanno." Said Marco and I knew it was my turn next. 

"Nico, could you please continue to the next paragraph." The teacher said. 

"I...um..." 

"We are in page 55."

"I know signiore."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Suo...p...padre era... arabo. No not arabo. Arrabbiato...Suo..."

"Thank you very much signore di Angelo." The teacher said with a sour face. 

"Haha, stupido." Said Marco from the front desk. 

The teacher did not hear him, or at least he didn't say anything about it. 

In the break, everyone was laughing at me, calling me stupido and stuff like that. 

When my mama came to take me home, the teacher said they had to talk in private. 

When she returned, she looked at me with a sad face. We returned home and then she said I had to try harder. 

I try the best I can. Bianca has the same problem but she is a good student. I don't know how she does it, but I wish I could do it too. 

At school I am considered "popular" (though it is complicated) but people always call me stupid because of my letter problem. The letters seem to flicker and change place with each other. 

The most popular boy in the school is Marco. He is good in sports and strong too, so he is popular among the boys and he is really beautiful (of course I can't judge that) so he is popular among girls. 

I am popular among girls, since they have told me more than once they think I am pretty beautiful and have confessed their feelings (and I guess you know the answer I gave them) but I'm not so popular among the boys due to the fact that I am not really interested in sports. I do have a few boys for friends too. 

But I think if not for the letter problem, I'd be more popular. 

Am I really stupid? Why can't I read like other people?

That's it for now,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I get some comments because I really want to improve my writing. I also get requests for later entries in Nico's diary. Kudos are welcomed too. :D


	5. Seriously, who invented them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. That's a shorter chapter, but a good one, I hope.

Dear Diary, 1/12/1939

No comment to the introduction. 

Remember how we talked about why I hate letters? I hate them even more now!

This morning, as I was going to the bakery to buy some bread (it's a Saturday so I had no school) I met Marco, that was going to play with some other kids. 

"Hey, Stupido!" He called. "Where do you think you are going?"

"None of your business Marco." I said, passing through. 

Then, he grabbed my arm as if to stop me. 

"School is the other way, little stupido. Don't you have your privet lessons to learn the alphabet?" He mocked me. 

Still he held my arm not letting me go. I was feeling uncomfortable, him touching me without me wanting him to. 

I pulled away and gave him a push not with strength, but for a reason, I felt a gust of energy flowing through me and Marco fell on the ground. 

I did the only think I could think of. Run. 

I did not buy bread after all, which is a same, because there is no better way to eat the last scoops of your soup than bread. 

I returned home, and decided I'd try harder at school, but I still hate letters. 

See you soon,  
Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos make my day! :\/


	6. Bianca is awesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You think I post too often? I have nothing else to do, really.

Dear Diary, 4/12/1939

Yes, I said dear diary again. 

Today I found out Bianca could be even more awesome. 

I mean, she was already, she's the best sister ever and I'd never question that, but she keeps overcoming herself everyday. 

This morning, I had the blues, 'cause I was thinking about what Marco said and how the teacher had talked to mama. Ugh... That look she got... I hope it was not disappointment. 

Bianca, as usual, wanted to cheer me up. 

We were eating breakfast at the kitchen and she started joking while she poured honey to my pancakes. 

"Nico, what would a skeleton order in a bar?" 

"Why would I know?" I said irritated. 

"A beer and a mop." She replied and I felt a smirk forming in my face, but it soon faded. 

"Oh, come on bambino, are you going to be like that now?" 

"Mhmph." I replied.

"Come on, is this about what happened the other day?"

"Maybe."

"You know, I have the same problem and I cope with it. Perhaps if you try a bit harder, you could..."

"Bianca, I try. It is really difficult. Ugh, I hate letters."

"Why would a pirate need letters?" She said. 

A grin firmed in my face. She was indeed right. Why would a pirate need letters? That made my day. I didn't think about the incident all day long. 

When we arrived home, Bianca said she would go somewhere and return later. Mama told her to be careful and winked at her. I had no idea why, at this point. 

She returned, about half an hour later holding a big box. It was wrapped as a present in a bright blue color. 

"That's a present for you, Nico. " she said. 

"Bianca...what for?" I asked. 

"To cheer you up and because you are such a good little brother. "

Now, if I had to say the truth, I did not deserve a present. She could buy me ice cream to cheer me up, and I could be a better brother than that. She had already bought me the diary (well, you) and now that? I felt a bit spoiled. 

"Where did you find the money?" I asked. 

"It's from my savings." She replied. "Consider this a Christmas present as well."

I could deal with that. Though I did not want Bianca to spend her savings like that. 

"What is it?" I wondered. 

"Open it to find out." 

I tore apart the wrap and mama watched with a smile on her face. Bianca helped me and when I saw it I was overwhelmed with joy. 

"Awesome!" I said, hugging Bianca in excitement and she hugged me too. "Thank you Bianca."

It was a big pirate ship (around 4 feet) made of wood and painted in a darkish color. It had bright sails and high docks. On top there was a comfy nest of the raven (as we pirates like to call it) and on the sides were canons. There was a big steering wheel and a big hangar full of treasures. 

Bianca and I made figurines out of wood (well we begun doing that, it takes time) and we already finished the captain, the parrot and we still have to make the sailors and an enemy for them to fight. 

We named it Angel and I curved it on the side, right next to the golden mermaid that was in the front. The name itself is inspired by our family name di Angelo. 

Now I'm going to play with Bianca and Angel,   
Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are really appreciated. I hope I get som comments 'cause I want to improve my writing. 
> 
> Requests are welcomed too. If you have any promts in mind let me know and maybe I'll do them. :-)


	7. Mama is awesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope it is a good chapter. 
> 
> I find Maria di Angelo difficult to write though, so....

Dear Diary, 6/12/1939

Don't you dare comment that. 

Today, mama became even more awesome too. 

She is now bumbing heads with Bianca. (Metaphorically of course.)

So, today as we were eating dinner, she said she wanted to talk to me. 

When we were over, Bianca went to her room to study and the two of us stayed at the kitchen. 

I didn't really wanted to stay, because I wanted to go play with Angel, but I did. 

"So" she said "you may remember that your teacher talked to me the other day."

I felt a feeling deep inside me, like my stomach was inside out. I felt like that when mama was disappointed. 

"He said that you haven't improved." She stated dryly. 

"Mama, I have improved, I read more easily than I did last year! You know I have a problem! I'm sorry to diss appoint you, but I try as hard as I can. And I'll try harder!" I said standing up from the table. 

"Nico, I'm not disappointed with you."

"You are not?"

"No, mio amore, I know letters are not easy for you. It comes with the..."

"The what?" 

"Nothing. The thing is that I told your teacher that I did not care what he said. I had told him before, how you have a problem and that he should deal with it. That's why I pay him after all. Not to be Whiney. "

"Really?" 

"Yes bambino. What did you think?"

"That you were disappointed." 

"No Nico I'm not. I only want you to try harder. School is an important thing nowadays. Can you do that?"

"Of course mama."

"Perfect. Now go play, that's all."

I ran upstairs to my room with a big smile on my face. Instead of playing, I'm writing this. 

I'm so excited! I thought my mama thought I was a stupido like everyone else, but instead she said the teacher HE was a stupido. 

That's why I love her,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your opinion and requests in the comments! :{)


	8. What was your favorite vacation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Next chapter as promised!
> 
> This chapter is an excuse to use the Split vacations Nico had in 1938.

Dear Diary, 8/12/1939

Yes. I did it again. 

Today we wrote an essay in class, about our favorite summer vacations. Of course I did horrible, letters, you know, but that's not the point. 

I remember plenty if my vacations. Besides from these trips to America to accompany grandpa at work, I am pretty much of a traveler. (Like a true pirate)

This summer, 1939, I went to Greece with my mama and Bianca. We visited a town in the north named Katerini and we really had fun! Well, there wasn't much to see, but we visited a small village just outside the city name Letochoro. There was a battle there, during the Greek rebellion. 

Then we went hiking on mount Olympus, which is really close to Katerini. The nature was beautiful but it was so high! It is the tallest mountain in Greece. Did you know that the ancient gods were supposed to live there? I didn't see any of them... Hehe. 

After that we visited the grave of Philip of Macedonia, father of Alexander the Great that was named Vergina. It was inside a hill. After that we returned home. 

The other holidays I remember were the ones in Split. Split is a city in Croatia that is very classic in style and we visited the palace of Diocletean a king, that his name looked pretty greek. I don't remember though... I was six at the time,in 1938. 

The palace was great and even though we did it visit many sites, I had the most fun because my mama and Bianca played with me all day long. 

I chose the vacations in Split to write in the essay but I'm not sure it is worth a good grade. I think I wrote Bianca's name wrong. Buanca or something. The letters flickered. 

Have you ever been on vacations? 

I guess not. You are a diary. You don't even have legs...right?

See you soon,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are really appreciated. ;)


	9. A visit from a loved one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! 
> 
> There's how I thought of Nico's grandpa the diplomat. I hope you liked it.

Dear Diary, 19/12/1939

Can you not. 

You may have noticed that I haven't written in a while. 

Well...life was pretty boring. I thought there was nothing to say. And I don't want to do this diary like 'aw,my dear diary...I can't decide what to wear ' and stuff. 

I just think, that when I'm famous, it's gonna worth a lot. 

So, today I chose to write you for a very special occasion and a very special person. 

My grandpa visited us today. As I may have mentioned he lives in WashingtonDC so we don't see him very often. 

Today though, he visited without any warning and to all of us, it was the best surprise we could have. 

I love my grandpa. Besides from the fact that he likes pirates too, he is my grandpa. He always have a saying: "My child's child, is twice as my child." Very touching, isn't it?

We both like to play pirates and to eat chocolate flavored ice cream. 

When he arrived he brought us presents. Souvenirs mostly from Washington. 

To mama, he brought a shampoo that smelled like Manganaya. I had no idea what this was and neither did she, but it smelled great. 

To Bianca, he brought a wood carved pencil, that had the shape of a fox. 

To me, he brought a little book with pirate songs. I don't sing much, but pirates are pirates. 

Then I showed him Angel and we played until late. 

He is sleeping in the spare room we have for when he visits. 

Now, it's really late and I have to go to sleep. But before I go want to hear a song? A pirate song. 

'Ay ay ay  
Pirate life  
Why would  
You be so great?  
Ay ay ay  
Rum, treasures and girls!',

Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very appreciated. I really want to hear your opinion and/or requests. 
> 
> Kudos are fine too. :•|


	10. Chocolate cake is my new happy hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the expression 'happy hour' did not exist then, but...meh.

Dear Diary, 20/12/1939

Yes. 

Today I discovered that I am in love. With chocolate cake. I really am. 

You see, grandpa is still here and last night he requested that mama would make him her famous chocolate cake. 

I had never tried mama's chocolate cake before. It just didn't happen. 

So as we were eating dinner, mama said she had made desert and after we finished she took out a cake. It was decorated with white sprinkles of powder sugar and inside was a dark, delicious chocolate cake. 

Now, I love chocolate. I always take chocolate ice cream and prefer hot chocolate than a glass of milk. But chocolate cake... Not something you'd find that easily in Venice nowadays. 

So when I tasted mama's cake I was fascinated. Bianca did not eat it because she said she was full. Well...more for us I guess. Grandpa loved it too. 

Oh, I have more news! Tomorrow we will be leaving for America and we will spend our Chrismas there! I love it that we will be with grandpa. 

Also, we stopped school for the holidays and we will begin again in 8/1 next year. That is really good because I have no homework to do besides from a Maths problem and a small essay. I will di them when we return from America. 

Now, I have to go pack my stuff, because we are leaving tomorrow at noon,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests, comments and kudos are always welcomed. :)


	11. A trip to America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it is a good chapter.

Dear Diary, 21/12/1939

I did it again. 

I am writing to you from the airplane to America. 

At 12 o'clock we left the house and traveled to the nearest airport and from there we took the plane to Washington DC. 

I sit next to Bianca and mama sits next to grandpa behind us. 

I have taken everything I'll need on the trip. Angel and her crew, a pencil, cloths, my pirate sword and you. (Of course I saved some space for the Christmas presents. I'm not a fool.)

I have been to America a couple of times before, the last time being in May. 

Now, you're gonna say, wow, Nico, how do you talk with people in America? You're Italian! 

Even though I have my usual letter problem, I have learnt to speak English at a very high level for my age. 

Through the trips I practiced and I have English lessons at school. The letter problem was not a big deal in speaking. But try me writing an essay in English...please don't. 

Also due to grandpa living in America, he thought me some advanced English. Do you speak English? I hope so. 

We will be staying in grandpa's house in DC (which is massive, he is an ambassador so it had to be) and at Chrismas day we will be in a party. Even the president could be there! (Well maybe not) 

Bianca is sleeping now, that's why I wrote, but I have nothing more to say. Next time I'll write, we will be in America,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you please leave me a comment if you read this? I'll take care of it I swear. I just want to hear your opinion and requests. 
> 
> Kudos will do too. •_•


	12. Merry Christmas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, I hope I am at least speaking to someone. I hope that's a good chapter.

Dear Diary, 25/12/1939

I won't comment the entry due to the holiday spirit. 

Merry Christmas! It is indeed Christmas!

I didn't get the. Chance to write something since we arrived in Washington DC. We were really busy and tired. 

We had a walk around the city, we visited the White House and we did our Chrismas shopping. I hate shopping... (Well maybe not if we are shopping for toys, but that's different)

This morning, Bianca and I woke up and ran to the Christmas tree to unwrap our presents. 

Grandpa got a painting from Bianca (she draws really well, like a professional), another chocolate cake from mama all for himself (I envy him for that) and I got him a pair of Christmas socks, with little reindeers on them. (Don't judge me I don't have much money)

Mama got a necklace from grandpa, a mug that read 'back off, I'm a mama bear' from Bianca and a Christmas apron withSanta on it from me. (Perhaps she could bake some more chocolate cake with it...)

Bianca, got a green hat from grandpa (something she loved), a new notebook  
From mama and I bought her some Chrismas candy that was shaped like snowmen. 

Now, I got a new pirate hat from grandpa (good, because the old one was almost torn apart), a pair of shoes from mama and even though Bianca had bought me Angel, she got me some candy. 

You may have noticed that all my presents were Christmas themed. Well that was the point. I wanted them to be under the same category. 

At 12 o'clock we had dinner, here at grandpa's house. Grandpa has no idea how to cook, so mama did. Thank god. 

She made stuffed turkey, baked potatoes, a delicious salad and stuff like that and we ate them all until we were full. 

Now we are taking a nap so we have taken our rest and we are awake for the night. It is the Christmas party tonight. 

I'll inform you how it will go tomorrow. 

Merry Chrismas,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests, comments and kudos are always welcomed! ;)


	13. The Christmas party was kinda farty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had fun writing this chapter! Enjoy reading, I hope!
> 
> *I am really sorry for the OCs (not really :/)

Dear Diary, 26/12/1939

Not in a mood. 

The Christmas party was awful. Just awful. 

I should probably start from the beginning. 

We were at the house, preparing for the party (which we should not call a party, really) and mama was helping me dress up. 

Without letting us know, she had taken our good cloths with us. Ugh, I should have known. 

Bianca, was already dressed, in a light purple dress, matching her great hat grandpa had bought her. She had no problem with it. 

Mama was wearing a dark blue dress with a pearl necklace. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ball over her head. 

Grandpa was wearing a tuxedo with a black tie and golden buttons. His few hair was stuck on his head like a cow had licked him. 

As for me, I was wearing black pants from a funny fabric, a white shirt, with a black jacket over it and mama was struggling to tie my papillon. Which was also black. On the corner, a pair of black shoes were waiting for me. Do I have to analyze my underwear?

Mama had previously used a green gel to flatten my hair and the lift them up, just a bit on the front. I looked like a penguin. 

'Mama, why do I have to dress like that?' I asked pouting. 

"Because, bambino," she replied "you know we have to look good. It's an official dinner."

"So I thought we were calling it a party? How come now it's a dinner?" I said. 

She did not reply. When she was done with the thing that was trying to suffocate my neck she said we were ready to go. 

Outside, a black car was waiting for us and it took us to a relatively big building. I was secretly hoping that the 'party' would be at the White House. It wasn't. Boo-hoo. 

We entered a big salle with chandeliers on the ceiling and a distinct green carpet on the floor. Against the right wall were some stairs, with white designs leading up. On the left was a second smaller salle with a few small coffee tables. 

In the centre of the main salle was a big table, more like a buffet, with food on it.   
When I say food I mean little appetizers. From the ones you rather swallow than chew. 

When I looked at the guests I saw about 30 men, most of which were either bold or with a few hair. They all wore suits and tuxedos and spoke quietly and with a face that said 'hey, I'm rich'. 

Then there were a few women that wore fancy colorful dresses and expensive jewelry. 

The children were even less. Besides from Bianca and me, I could see a young boy, around Bianca's age, with red curly hair that wore a similar tuxedo with the rest and a boy around a year older than me with darker skin, but really intense eyes. Their color was that of a leaf in autumn. 

Mama and grandpa took a glass of champagne each and started talking with the crowd. 

Very few people talked to them, though and they looked at us weirdly like we did not belong there. They were kinda hostile. 

Bianca joined mama and grandpa pretending to be one of high society. Psss, that's what she lives for. 

Mama told me I could go meet the other kids, and so I did. I learnt that the ginger boy was the son of an American diplomat that lived in Seattle and his name was Robert. The other boy was the son of some African nation's ambassador. He was francophone and he spoke no English. His name was Donjee, I think. 

Donjee could not communicate so he sat next to us at the base of the stairs. I spoke with Robert, a bit and he told me that his parents had told him not to speak too much to us, Italians. I think it had something to do with the war...

Bianca came to see how I was doing a while later and Robert suddenly forgot all he knew about us Italians. 

"Oh, hello my lady, I'm Robert Smith, delighted to meet you." He said to Bianca and they strolled together towards the buffet, their arms crossed. 

Usually I'd have beaten up the guy for touching my sister, but she seemed to have fun and it was Christmas so I let him go. 

The whole time it smelled funny. It was like a combination of smoke, farts and old people. The windows were all closed so you couldn't breath. 

I could not see a party, or a dinner. Thankfully I had eaten to hell at lunch. I saw no cake so it was definitely not a party. 

What's more, the president did not show up at all. Boo-hoo again. 

I was bored to death the rest of the time and by the time we went home was 2 o'clock in the morning! So I slept till late. 

I just woke up and I decided to inform you how it went. Awful. 

I'll write tomorrow too,  
Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests, comments and kudos are more than welcomed! :)(:


	14. Snow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope everyone is doing fine. I'm sorry for updating late, but I think that's a good chapter. 
> 
> I want to thank all of you for the Kudos, reads, bookmarks and comments, and u hope I get more in the future. Do it for Nico if not for me. ;)

Dear Diary, 28/12/1939

Holiday spirit. 

Snow! Finally! Snow! 

For us, living in Italy, snow is something we don't see very often. But, In Washington DC snow is pretty common during the winter. 

In Venice we see snow for a few days every year and still it is just a few. The cannals don't help either. 

But here there's over than a meter if snow and it will probably last a month or so. I'm so excited. Well...actually we won't stay a month. We will be leaving at 4/1 next year. 

Anyway, Bianca and I played all day in the snow and we were really tired when we returned and our cloths were wet too. We had a snow fight. ( I won of course.)

She was always telling me not to get her hat wet, but that happened anyway. We saw the African boy we met at the 'party' walking at the street with his mom, and he looked at us weirdly. (Maybe because we were Italians, maybe because we were playing in the snow while he was wearing his tuxedo pretending to be important. And imagine I liked the guy...I mean, like a friend, not that, um...)

I'm leaving the topic again, so Mama told us not to get dirty before dinner, so we stated away from the mud, but still tried to have fun at the fullest. Bianca had her mind elsewhere (I bet that's why her hat got wet). She kept talking about that boy, Robert, she had met and how brilliant he was, how he was a citizen of he world and stuff like that... I can't see what she saw at the guy. (Not that I can judge that, of course)

Again I'm getting out of topic. We decided to make a snowman tomorrow, and I asked grandpa if he happened to have any carrots available, but he did not, so we will use a celery. A funny snowman he will be...

I'll write tomorrow to tell you how he ended up,  
Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing I haven't gotten yet are requests. I have plenty of ideas, but I want to learn what you think wiuld be interesting in Nico's life right now and what you'd like to see. 
> 
> Next chapter should be up soon. :D


	15. Meet Rosty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, everyone (or night, depending on when you read this)! I think this chapter is a funny one.

Dear Diary, 29/12/1939

I may accept the fact that I start with dear diary every time. 

Today, Bianca and I, built a snowman. 

We sculptured his body into the snow, so it looked like a human (more like three stacked tomatoes), then we put two small branches as his hands. 

Bianca brought a scarf and some buttons. With the scarf... Well you know what we did. And with the buttons we made his eyes, mouth and even body. 

I brought an old hat of grandpa's he could wear and the old celery we had permission to use. He looked weird with a celery for a nose. 

Then, we had to decide on his name. I suggested we call him Snowbeard and Bianca suggested we call him Robert (I hope not the Robert I knew). She didn't like my name and I didn't like hers. So we settled for the standard snowman name, Frosty. 

We wrote his name on the snow with big letters. 

Later this day, Bianca's friend Robert appears from the corner of the street. 'Oh, great' I thought. 

"Robert, how come you are here?" Asked Bianca. 

"Oh, well, I learned you lived at this side of town, and I'm just a few blocks away, so I thought I should pay a visit." He said casually, as if he's not stalking my sister. 

"Great!" Bianca said. "How have you been doing, since Christmas?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. A meeting with the president, some meetings at the house... My father is very busy you know."  
I knew the jerk was lying. 

"Oh, Robert, that sounds fantastic." How could she believe him?

"What have you been doing?" 

This time, it was me that answered. "Nothing really. We played with the snow mostly, you know made a snowman, we call him Frosty. "

I received two different looks at a time. One was from Bianca and said 'Nico, stop! You're embarrassing me in front of Robert!' And one from the ginger that said either 'Really kid, who asked you? Let the grown ups talk' or 'Really, you played with the snow? Like kids?"

It was probably both. " what are you, like five?" He said to me. "Bianca, you must be a really good sister, sacrificing all your free time to play with the babies. Am I right?"

Bianca looked at me, and the at Robert. She knew that if she said she just played for me (which was a lie, I assure you) she hurt me and if she said she enjoyed it, she'd make Robert leave and think she was a child. 

"Speak better to my little brother!" She said and made a step towards him. 

"Bian-" he tried to say. 

Then my sister started rapidly talking in Italian (you don't need to know what she said) and walking towards the American with a fast pace. The ginger had to take steps back and at a point he slipped and fell in the snow and some mud, right were the F from the snowman's name was. 

Of course I laughed. 

He stood up and looked at Bianca, that had a mixture of anger and sadness in her face. He rubbed the mud, trying to take it off his 'awesome' cloths and looked at Bianca angrily. "What's the problem with you, weirdo?" He said at her. "You know my parents were right I had to stay away from the fascists!" He then left rapidly. 

I'd have usually kicked the guy somewhere privet and send him somewhere over the rainbow, but I had to stay with Bianca. 

She now had pure sadness in her face. She started crying and stormed in the house. 

I didn't annoy her a lot. When I visited her, she said she hated boys and she needed some time. I hope she didn't hate me to. 

I looked outside the window, to see the snowman. Now his name was not Frosty anymore. It was Rosty, because where the F should have been was now a mark that fitted exactly the spot is kick Robert in. 

Rosty the snowman did not look so happy now,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate kudos, requests and constructive criticism to improve! :/


	16. Now I'm frosty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all and thanks for reading!

Dear Diary, 30/12/1939

I'm starting to accept the entry. 

Today, it was a relatively bad day. Nothing really bad happened, but nothing good happened either. 

Bianca is still sad about what happened with Robert. She barely talks to us. I can see she'll be over it soon though, I hope. 

You know how I was all excited about snow and all? Well I was wrong. It is so cold I can't feel my fingers. Every time I go outside I freeze. I hate cold...

Thankfully, we have warmth inside, so we don't leave the house all that much. 

Tomorrow is the last day of the year and we will change the year here. At grandpa's house. Thankfully there will be no awful parties. Perhaps some people will come. (Not the president though)

I'll inform you how this will go the day after. 

Now I am in the room grandpa is saving for me when we stay with him. Due to him being part of the embassy, he has a big house, so we all get a room for ourselves. 

Later, we will go to look for a place where they sell old books and mama wants to buy us some. I don't really like books. I like the concept, but you know, letter problem. I'd prefer a movie. Grandpa said that this place sells some movies too. 

That's all for now,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are always welcomed. :)


	17. Happy New Year!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. I hope you are alright, thanks for reading!

Dear Diary,

Nuh-uh. 

Happy new year! 

It's officially the 40s! Now, I can say that I have lived in two different decades! So cool...

Yesterday, we technically slept the entire day, so I didn't get a chance to wright. We woke up at 18:00 and got ready. Grandpa and mama were wearing different cloths, grandpa a grey suit and mama a dark green dress. 

Bianca was really sad, and didn't really care. She wore the same dress and hat, only that now, mama gave her a matching scarf. 

I wore the same cloths since did not have taken many with me. I hate these cloths...

We stayed up until midnight. Around 23:00, came the guests. We didn't have many. 

There was this old lady Martha that was a friend of grandpa's. She had silky grey hair and a big sharp nose. Her eyes were pitch black and seemed like they could look right into your soul. She wore a purple dress with a matching jacket, like old ladies do. On top of her hair was a purple hat, that reminded me of a toilet seat. Judging from her accent, she was British. 

Then there was Mr and Mrs McKnight. Mr McKnight was a firm man with short black hair and a strict haze. Mrs McKnight was a kind woman, with honey colored hair and a warming smile. Mr McKnigt was a colleague of my grandpa I suppose. 

They had a son, named Alex. He had dark hair that went for the 'I just woke up but I'm so cute'. He had piercing green eyes that made contrast with his facial characteristics. He was a year older than me, but had an athlete's body. His lips were light pink and he'd bite them nervously, once in a while. His smile just warned your heart like hot chocolate in the winter. He always had this expression that said 'I did something bad, but you'll never guess what'. Not that I noticed...

The grown ups sat at the table drinking champagne and talking about stuff. Bianca joined them, but was not in a mood. I sat with Alex. 

"So, you like pirates?" He said when I showed him Angel. 

"Yeah..."

"Really cool! I find them awesome! I don't have a ship though..."

So we spent all night talking about different pirate captains and stories, and when the year changed, I felt really happy for once. 

They left around 2:00 in the morning and I fell asleep on the couch. Today we had lunch at a restaurant at the city and then I met with Alex again. We had so much fun and I just returned. 

I'll write again soon,  
Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look, more OCs!
> 
> Comments, kudos and requests are always welcomed! ;)


	18. Bianca the Wonder Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from a request I got: ' I think you should do one where Nico encounters his first monster without knowing what it was but Bianca was there and saved them.'
> 
> I did the best I could. T_T

Dear Diary, 3/1/1940

Too spooked to comment. 

Today something weird happened. I'll start from the beginning. 

Alex came home to play (we have become pretty good friends) and I found an old plate-shaped thing that you throw around so we played catch. 

Alex said he has no problem with us being Italian and that he thinks we are really great kids (*squeak*). He said that because he goes to a big school, all his friends are living around the city (and it's a big city) so he can't meet them during the holidays. He said we were a good company instead. 

So as we were playing I threw the plate-ish thing a little too hard causing it to leave of course and land in an alley. 

At that point, I'll have to tell you, that the alley is situated so you can't see anything from the house itself, but be there in five steps. 

Anyway, I jogged to the alley to get it and Alex was behind me, trying not to slip in the snow. I found it at the end of the alley, (of course it was a dead-end) and cough it. 

Then I heard the barking. Between me and Alex had entered three dogs, bigger than anything I had ever seen. 

"Nico!" Alex said. "Please watch out, these are some nasty poodles!"

"That's how poodles look in America?"

Instead of an answer from Alex I got a growl. 

The truth is that they did not look like poodles. They were three and two of them were black. The one in the centre was grey and slightly bigger. They all had big paws and sharp teeth. Their size was bigger than any dog I've seen. Their eyes were glowing red in a portal-to-hell style. 

I was trying really hard not to pee in my pants in front of Alex. And Alex looked the same. (Maybe I was proud of it, maybe not) 

I backed away. "Nice doggy..."

Then a bark and a growl and I noticed they were moving towards me. They seemed not to have noticed Alex though. Or they simply didn't care for him. 

Then, all of a sudden, Bianca came rushing towards me. 

"Alex,go back to the house!" She said. Then my sister climbed over some trashcans and jumped to my side. She rolled one of the trashcans and it hit one of the 'poodles'. 

Then, she grabbed the cap of the can and used it as a shield to protect us from the attacking dogs. 

"Nico,run!" She said and I did so, but I made sure she was behind me. Unfortunately, the dogs are with us as well we run to the house and Alex was holding the door -what a gentleman- and we closed it just in time so the dogs with portal-to-hell eyes didn't go in the house. 

Mama seemed sceptic all about the whole incident and grandpa called the police and they'd send someone, but I have a feeling they won't find the dogs. Alex went home and said he'd return, but he was kinda shocked. 

The good thing about the whole story is that Bianca is not sad about that jerk Robert anymore and she was back to normal Bianca mode. 

What can I say? I have the best superhero sister in the world,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How was it? :/


	19. Wonder Woman is sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for not updating the last few days, but I was really busy and tired. Thanks for the understanding.:)

Dear Diary, 6/1/1940

No comment. 

We have returned to Italy. I should be happy for being home again. But I'm really not. 

So, before we left, we packed and checked we hadn't forgot anything. Then, Alex came to say goodbye. So sweet of him. 

"So, Nico, I hope we'll see each other soon." He said. 

"Yeah... I hope so too."I replied "perhaps I'll visit again."

Instead of an answer he gave me a big smile. Then, I could not resist, and I don't know why, but I gave him a hug. It probably lasted more than it should, and I felt him being uncomfortable. As soon as I let him go, I was blushing as hell and run in the house mumbling something like "byeihopeiseeyousoonalex".

Then we said goodbye to grandpa and he said he'd see us soon. 

I really hate goodbyes. 

We returned home and the whole place smells like old people and dust. 

What's more, school begins the day after tomorrow and I have no intention to reunite with my teacher, Marco, or letters. 

But maybe the most unusual thing that happened is that Bianca is sick. I guess it is because she insisted to wear her green hat eve though it was wet from the snow. 

She never gets sick and it really destroys the whole superhero style. She is so grumpy and only sits on the couch mumbling like old people. She also sneezes a lot. 

I only hope she doesn't passes it to me too,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was alright!
> 
> Don't be scared Alex will return soon. 
> 
> Requests, comments and kudos are the Will in my Nico. ;)


	20. Oh great, I'm sick too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning and hello :)

Dear Diary,

Ugh. 

Guess what! I'm sick too...

I hate being sick. I gave to stay all day in bed (or couch) and I have this feeling like something is in my nose and mouth as well as over my face. 

Do you feel like that too? Do you even get sick since you're a diary?

So all day long Bianca and I sat on the couch. The couch is like in the corner and it consists of two parts that form something like a boomerang. So I was laying in one part and Bianca to the other. Our heads net in the middle. 

"It's your fault." I mumbled. 

"Why is that? Achou!" She replied blowing her nose shortly after. 

"You had it first and then gave it to me."

"He had my hat wet!"

"You wore it afterwards! Achou!"

All the time our voices were less than awful, due to the flu. 

"Stop talking,Nico. Aren't you happy about not going to school tomorrow?"

The truth is, I hadn't thought of that. She had a point there. And I had mine. 

"You don't know that. I tend to heal fast. Besides I'd prefer school from being sick. "

What was I saying? I guess I do though...

Mama had made chicken soup to help us heal faster and she made us some chamomile to open our throats. 

Now, I'm in my room trying to sleep and coughing all the time and sneezing even more, trying to sleep. No hope...

Ugh, I just sneezed all over you! I have to clean up now,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are more than welcomed. :-|


	21. Good now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

Dear Diary, 8/1/1940

Such an awful beginning. 

I am not sick anymore. I told you I heal fast. I don't seem to be affected that much by diseases and stuff. 

Unfortunately, today was the first day back to school. I considered playing truant, saying I was still sick, but I decided against it. Bianca can always understand if someone was really sick or hurt, and sometimes I can too. 

Bianca was not healed yet, so she stayed home. Lucky her...

So the day was pretty normal after that, letters, everyone saying how were their holidays, letters, Marco saying stupid stuff, letters, me thinking how awesome it would be for Alex to have been there with me, letters and letters. I may have forgotten letters. 

So, since I have not much to say, but I still want to inform you about my healing and school, I decided to tell you something I haven't told you before, and would help you understand some things better. 

I will describe you, my house. You can always skip this if you think it is boring. 

So let's begin with the doorway. When you enter, you see a hallway decorated with pictures if us. There is a hanger for our coats. Then you enter in the main section. 

If you do left, then you can see the dinning room. It is a big room, that has a big mahogany table in the middle. There is a case where mama keeps the 'official' plates and forks (and spoons and knives and glasses and platers and decorations...)

On the left are also two smaller rooms. One is the bedroom grandpa uses when he visits. It is quite minimal, if you get what I mean. (Certainly not like grandpa's actual bedroom in DC. It has a small bed on one corner and a desk on the other. Many things are on the table, including a snowball, pencils and top secret files of the American government (just kidding). On the back of the room is a closet. 

The other room on the left is a small bath. Nothing special about it and I think none of us would like it if I started describing the toilet seat. 

If you go to the left, the you can find the big closet, first of all. In there we put our winter cloths during summer and vise versa. 

If you continue, you end up in the living room, which is also connected with the kitchen. 

The living room is quite small. Not really small, just small. It has the couch I described the other day against the corner and an armchair on the other, while a coffe table is in the middle. Between the couch and the armchair there is a smaller but taller table with a lamp on it. It is all situated so they face the kitchen. 

The kitchen has a long table in the middle. That's where we normally eat. On the one side there is a latest version fridge, a gift from grandpa and a cabinet. On the other is the oven and the counter. The third wall is covered by the sink. 

Then, we have the stairs going up. Upstairs the first thing you see is the door to my room. On it there is a sign that says 'ay, have my treasure?' And has a parrot on it. Inside there is my bed, against one wall and my desk right next to it. All over the floor are my toys, but I have a special place for Angel and her crew, now complete. 

Next, is Bianca's room, always tidy and with the walls painted orange. She says it is not orang and more of a peach. It all sounds fruit to me. Her bed is against the back wall and her desk is on the other. Her few toys are perfectly situated next to the bed. On one wall she has drawn a tree branch with dark pink leaves and a lighter pink bird. She even has a hanger for her green hat. (Still she always wears it)

Then is mama's room, that has a big bed that two people can sleep in and a mirror in the corner. 

All of our three rooms communicate through the balcony that has a door from each room. We decorate it with plants and flowers, trying our best to make it the garden we don't have. 

And lastly we have the big bathroom such has a shower and a tub, a magnificent toilet seat (see my point?) and a sink. It is decorated with pale green tiles. 

You kept reading? Well, it was your choice,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, requests and kudos are more than welcomed! :0


	22. I want to grow up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!

Dear Diary, 10/1/1940

I really should stop saying 'Dear Diary'. 

Today was the worst day ever. 

At math class, I did not remember how to solve a problem. You see, the teacher wanted me to solve it in front of the whole class, on the board. 

When I said I'm stuck he took the ruler (the big one, around a meter long) and slapped it behind my knees. It hurt. 

Nowadays in schools the use this ruler thing to punish us. 

"Back in my day, the teacher would have done worse stuff. Modern times are leaning towards the worse of things." He said. 

And then, I had the stupidity to ask. "Like what?"

He had a furious look on his face. "He would slap me in my bottoms, while I was naked like the day I was born, in front of the whole class!"

What a horrible punishment. 

"And unless you want me to do the same, you will behave!" He then gestured and I sat back at my desk. 

How could they do this to children? Not only hurting them, but humiliating them as well in front of everyone because they could not remember something. 

I pictured my self in this situation. Naked, in front of everyone, laughing at me, Marco pointing and making cruel jokes, while the teacher hit me hard. I blush only thinking about it. 

None of this would bother me if I was a grown up. 

I wouldn't go to school, I would eat as much candy as I wanted to, I could play all day without worrying about mud in my shoes, I'd travel the world like a pirate and take Alex with me to be my chief in command!

Rather utopian...,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if that is child abuse, but they certainly did it in the 40s and up till the 50s. It has happened to my grandma and there is this old Greek movie...
> 
> Comments, kudos and requests are appreciated! :)


	23. Not so sure about that last one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is ok!

Dear Diary, 12/1/1940

I hate the entry. 

So, forget everything I said in the last page. I never want to grow up. Never, ever, ever!

Today, I met Pietro in the street. 

Oh, Pietro is our neighbor from across the street. He is approximately 25 years old, with dark hair and a tired face. I never really liked him. He lives alone in a small apartment on the other side of the street. 

So, mama, Bianca and I, were going to buy vegetables and we met him walking on the opposite direction. Long story short, mama and him started talking and he said he just had returned from the flower shop. 

"The flower shop?" Mama asked. And I couldn't blame her. I never figured Pietro for a flower guy. 

"Yeah, mrs di Angelo, they are for my future wife. Our parents arranged the meeting today at night."

"Oh, Pietro, I hope that she is the special one to make you happy."

"Yeah, I am going to spend my entire life with her, and it seems a little bit crazy, not having met her yet. Forced marriage is kinda stressing. "

Forced marriage? I shouted in my head. 

Really? People do that? Oh my god!

That's why I never want to grow up. I don't want my mama to find someone and present her simply like: 'son, there's your wife. Now go get married and have children'. So weird...

I want to marry someone I choose and only I. If I ever get married. It's too early to think of that, right?

So, I'm gonna enjoy being a child,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pietro is actually not an OC! He is confirmed by Rick at a point. More to him in future chapters. 
> 
> Comments, kudos and requests complete me. :)


	24. I want a puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kids saying "I want a puppy" is an old time classic, so I wanted Nico to have that. ;)
> 
> Sorry for not updating yesterday, and I'll try sticking to an everyday program.

Dear Diary, 15/1/1940

I may actually get used to this. 

I really miss Alex. I just wish we had exchanged postal addresses or something so I could write him a letter. Perhaps I'll ask grandpa. 

So, I really like dogs, I always did, and I wanted to have one, when I grow up, but today, I want one right now!

I saw this doggy that was really cute. It had white fur, with brown patches and one was in his (yes, I checked he's a he) left eye. His eyes were bluish and he had the cutest little tail and paws. I'd take him home, right away, but he had a strange feeling. An aura, something like 'oh, no, pick another dog' sense. 

But I asked mummy for a little puppy and she said that there is no pet shop in town and we have a small house, not really made for dogs. I'm sad. When I grow up, I'll definitely take one. 

If you have a puppy in mind, let me know,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! :)
> 
> Yes the dog is a catobleponas. 
> 
> Comments, kudos and requests are always welcomed!


	25. An awesome story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for 25 chapters! Hooray for 15 kudos!

Dear Diary, 16/1/1940

I may actually accept it.

I am in my room right now. It is approximately 22:00 o'clock, way past my bedtime. 

The truth is, I can't sleep. We just returned from the movies. 

I have only been to the movies once before, but I rarely remember it. 

Today we watched this new movie, launched this August. It was called "The wizard of Oz". 

It was the story of a girl Dorothy and her puppy Toto (more puppies!) that lived in a farm, and after a hurricane struck, they were transported to magic land. There she met Glenda the good witch and found the ruby shoes. They met then, the cowardly lion, the heartless tin-man and the silly scarecrow. They all started on a trip to find the legendary wizard of Oz, so they could grand their wishes. Lion wanted courage, tin-man a heart, scarecrow a brain and Dorothy to return home. All the while, the evil witch and her flying monkeys that wanted to steal the shoes. 

I want tell you what happened in the end, but it was a great movie. 

There is this scene, 5 minutes in to the movie, where Dorothy sings to Toto about the perfect world, that is over the rainbow. 

Do you think that there is such a place? Somewhere where everyone is happy and no children go to school and they all have puppies, as well as the choice to live near their true friends. 

Oh, talking about Alex, grandpa told e his postal address and I'll write him a letter. 

Perhaps tomorrow,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are the highlight of my day! :3


	26. Awkward conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice month everyone!

Dear Diary, 19/1/1940

Oh, bear your self!

Today we had a social studies class. A social studies class. Social studies. Social. Studies. 

The teacher started talking about how when we will grow up we will find the right girl and get married and that would ensure the primordial role of a family to the society and blah, blah, blah. 

Now, you see, we were separated into two different classes, boys and girls, because girls needed to learn other stuff, like how to take care of children and other things. 

So, our teacher, Mr Berluskoni, is a man too, so we were only males in the class. 

There's where the thing went off. He said he was married too, and his wife was expecting a daughter. He then said that when he was at our age, he liked a girl and he had asked her to go on a "date" and be "more than friends". He said it was normal. 

Then, of course Marco said that he and Sylvia were dating. (That certainly got something off my chest). The teacher said it was normal and that if he really liked her, they could even get married one day. (But I know Marco has nothing like 'love' in his mind)

Tony said he liked Marissa, but he hadn't told her yet. Of course he did. He only talked about her and every time he saw her his face went red and he would travel off to "over the rainbow". Now he... He is in love. 

So, everyone started saying which girl they liked (after we sworn to keep our mouths shut) and sometimes, they decided they were about to tell her. 

"What about you, Nico?" Said Tony. Tony was my friend, but really I could throw him over a cliff, if needed. 

"Um..." I replied. 

"It is totally normal to like a girl, Nico." The teacher said. 

"I...uh...I don't know."

"What don't you know?" Said Marco. "Wich girl you think is beautiful?"

I could throw him over a cliff too. 

"I don't like a girl." That sounded wrong, I thought. "I mean... In specific."

"But don't you want to be with someone?" Asked Giovanni. 

"And do what? Go for dinner?" I asked. 

"No, but there are other things." Marco said with a smirk "Kissing, hugging and.." He winked. I knew he meant touching behinds, but I decided to ignore it. 

"But aren't we like too young to kiss and stuff?"I said in defense. 

"Well, kissing is normal. I kissed at your age." Said Mr Berluskoni and suddenly I had a desire to find a cliff nearby, 'cause it would be handy. 

"What, di Angelo, you haven't kissed a girl?" Said Marco with a full grin. 

"Well, no, I have kissed a girl, but I really don't see why girls in this school attract you. " I said.

"You have kissed a girl? Who?" Said Marco. 

I decided I should answer, to save myself. 

"Sylvia." I said with a wide grin. 

And that's when he tried to kill me, and the conversation was over,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are always welcomed! (Please someone inform me how I can improve because seriously I need some advice.) :-/


	27. I hate Marco Luccio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally decided Marco's full name.

Dear Diary, 21/1/1940

Ugh!!!

Today I did the stupidest thing. I took you to school. 

Well, no offense. You must have had found your way with my school books and, you ended up in my bag. 

We had a PE class today and we were in the locker rooms changing outfits. We have boys' and girls' rooms. 

So, you know it is pretty awkward being there, with everyone naked around there, and you having to be naked too. The other boys seem to be comfortable with being naked in front if eachother and talk casually. I try not to look and not to be looked at. 

Today though, because of because, in the awkwardness, my bag slipped and you along with some books fell off. 

Marco, being already mad at me for the 'Sylvia thing' and is always looking for a reason to bother me, saw it and took it in his hand. 

"What is that, di Angelo?" he said. "A Diary?"

Everyone laughed. 

"Leave me alone!" I said, trying to take it from him. 

He pulled it up and started reading. Why do I have to be short?

"Dear Diary... Oh what are you? A girl?" He mocked me. "Grandpa gave me Alex's postal address so I can write him a letter... Who is Alex? Your boyfriend? Don't tell me you are one of THEM!"

I didn't get what that meant, and none if the others seemed to, but I hated that he talked about Alex. 

"Give it back!" I yelled. 

He threw it down and pushed me. I did not like him touching me. Not now that I was naked. I was only in my briefs and I did felt vulnerable. 

A couple of guys that are part of his clique, surrounded me. 

"Let us give you a lesson di Angelo. That's how we do with little girls."

One guy held one of my arms on his body so I could not move. He was wearing his pants, but I hated him touching me I hated me touching him. Only the thought that we were almost naked made me sick, the fact that I had no escape. 

Another one held my other hand and I could not move this either. He was completely naked and I kept praying inside my head that I did not touch anything private by accident. It made me feel horrible. 

Then a third guy grabbed me by my legs and he was only in his briefs and a fourth held my body tightly and he was naked too and...and by back was touching him in...um...god I can't think of that...

I felt horrible. The other guys did nothing, because they knew if they did they would be in my position next, but they looked concerned. 

Marco was in his briefs too (thankfully) and started talking. "di Angelo, I always knew there was something wrong with you. Consider this a payback for everything." 

He then hit me in the stomach really hard and I kept praying to god he wouldn't take of my briefs. He hit me in the face. 

It didn't hurt much, I'm not a baby, but I was really uncomfortable. Now I hate to be touched directly. Because of what they did, giving me no choice to move. 

He then said "You know what we are going to do? Leave him outside. Naked. Or in the girls room. We will hide his cloths and humiliate him. Why did he hate me so much? 

He took of my briefs and I felt so many things at once. I felt hate for him. I felt trapped. I felt that I did not want these people to touch me. I felt embarrassed. I felt vulnerable and exposed. 

"Nooooo!" I screamed. 

Everyone laughed and he hit me in the stomach. He smacked me in my face and kicked me in my private parts. Well, that hurt. 

He touched me where I hated it the most just to see my face and then kicked me in the butt. 

Then, the teacher came in and I started crying. 

He told my mama what happened and she took me home. She says it's ok and she'll be there whatever and that I needed time. She then made me hot chocolate. 

I don't blame you, but I need time and I need to be alone,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos, as well as requests are very very welcomed! :)


	28. I hate my veggies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to regret the last chapter...

Dear Diary, 25/1/1940

I hate everything. 

After the event with Marco, we did not speak, and I'm not intending to. My butt still hurts from the kick. Thankfully my beautiful face is unharmed. 

I've been really sad and I think that there's no point in anything. The whole school is talking about me and I am so embarrassed. 

Mama is trying to be up portico, and Bianca too. Bianca said it is alright and I should not be ashamed. Mama talked to Marco's parents and they said he apologized, but you think he is saying the truth?

Now, even Tony, wich I believe that was my friend, laughs at me. How I wish Alex was here. 

I don't have much to say. I just wrote to let you know how I was, as I had had some days to write. I also wrote to apologies if I seemed to blame you, I really don't. 

Now, I'm in the kitchen. Mama went to the bakery and Bianca is in the bathroom. They want me to eat these horrible healthy green stuff they call veggies. I decided to write to kill some time. 

I apologize again,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed. :(


	29. Who is Mussolini?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for all the kudos and I hope you all keep reading!

Dear Diary, 27/1/1940

Hmmm...

Today I feel better. Not that sad anymore, it hurts less, and people at school seem to forget it. 

Today I received the reply from my letter to Alex. I'm so happy about that! I thought he was never gonna answer. 

He wrote:

 

Hello Nico!

I was really surprised to see your letter, 'cause I thought you'd forget about me when you returned to Italy.   
I certainly did not. You are much more fun and kind than the kids at my school and one of the few people to be friends with me in such a small amount of time.   
How is everyone? Has Bianca recovered from the dog-superhero fight? How have you been doing to school?   
The truth is that I have a problem. I got a C in Maths, very unlike me, I should inform, and I don't know how to tell it to my parents. I ask you because....well, don't take me wrong, but you have more experience on that.   
When I told my parents that you wrote me a letter, they said I should not reply. They said that we should not have relations with Italy, or they will think that we support Mussolini, or even worse.   
I did it anyways.  
I'm really looking forward to your reply,  
Your friend,  
Alex

 

I was so happy to finally communicate with Alex. I was excited he thought we were friends, because I believe the same too. 

Later that day, I had to ask mama something. 

"Mama?"

"Yes, bambino?"

"Who is Mussolini?"

She paused and looked at me puzzled. 

"Where did you hear about him?"

"Um...I heard two men discussing." I lied, not wanting Alex to get in any trouble, in case I did. 

She sat next to me at her bed and she held my shoulder. 

"Mussolini, is a man that is something like the leader of Italy, to say it simply. He is part if a belief named fascists. They...it's difficult for you to understand. There is this other bad man, Adolfo Hitler, that is the leader of Germany and is a nazi. He started the war."

I knew there was a war going on, but not in Italy. I knew Germany was involved though. And Hitler that was the bad guy.

"Mussolini, and Italy, sided with Hitler."

"So, we are the bad guys?" I asked. 

"No, Nico...well I mean yes, but it was not our choice and we do not share the same beliefs. But you should not speak about that to anyone. Promise?"

"Yes mama"

"Good." She smiled. 

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Everything."

"The other day, Marco said something about 'these people' that have boyfriends. What does that mean."

Her eyes were so wide that they almost popped out. 

"Marco said that?!"

"Yes"

"You should not think of that, ok? It's not for little boys! When you grow up, you'll learn." She stood up and said a small Italian prayer. "I'm gonna go call Marco's parents again."

The truth is that I expected her to be mad for Mussolini, not Marco. 

I had my suspicions about what side America was in, and why they seem to hate us but I was really confused about what Marco meant. Did he mean that I have a boyfriend? Like there are men who date men? 

That can't be right,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and, of course, requests are always really appreciated!!! :-)


	30. Happy birthday me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you like it!

Dear Diary, 28/1/1940

It's my birthday today!

Thank you, thank you for the thoughtful wishes. I'm officially 8 years old! That means I'm old enough to play Bianca's board game that writes 8+ on it!

Today mama made me a chocolate cake (I ate it before I blew the candles) and we had a small party. 

Bianca bought me a fake beard, which completes my pirate costume (ay! I'm Nicobeard!) and mama bought me a small lamp so I can sleep with it on. (I'm afraid of the dark so I sleep with the lights on, but now, I'm 8, so I'll just use the lamp). Grandpa sent me a pear of blue sock, they don't seem special, but I know they are. 

Alex did not sent me anything, I don't blame him, I never told him my birthday. 

That's all for now,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are always welcomed! :)


	31. I go on a trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! :)

Dear Diary, 30/1/1940

Shhhh!

I'm on the bus. I'm sitting next to Marissa. She is a good girl. We might actually become friends. 

She is sleeping now and I'm really bored. We still have an hour or two until we get to our destination. So I decided to write. 

Oh, right. We are going on a school trip to Rome. I've never actually been there before. 

We will stay there for the night and tomorrow we will return home. 

I don't know with who I'll be sharing a room, but I wish it's not Marco. 

Bianca is on a trip too. Her class is going to Bologna. I haven't been their either. I only know they make awesome pasta. 

But... In Rome they make awesome pizza. 

Muahahahaha!,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests make my day! ;)


	32. I am on a trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!

Dear Diary, 31/1/1940

I'm in my room in the hotel. Thankfully I do not share it with Marco. I do share it with Tony, and he snores. Ugh. 

He is sleeping right now. I'm trying to sleep, but it's dark. I barely see to write. At least the doors are open, so they can check us and some light comes in from the corridor. The fact that I'm not alone makes it less scary. 

Today was a big day. Yesterday actually. It's one o'clock, so I guess it's another date, hence I wrote. 

We stopped with the bus, right outside the Colloseum. Did you know that the gladiators fought there? So cool! (Not like pirates, but still). They had big swords and weapons that we saw in a display and they fought eachother and at the end, the emperor would decide wether or not the looser should live. 

The swords were huge. And sharp. I will never be able to handle a sword and believe me, that's a given. 

One thing I did not get was what was with these ancient people? Why did everything had to be broken and shattered. Was it some kind of fashion?

Then we went to a place that sold pizza. It was awesome. I ate a pizza shared with Marissa and Tony (yes, I was holding the candles) that had ham, extra cheese, tomatoes, peppers, olives, and a mind blowing sauce, that I forgot to take the recipe of.

After we were full we went back to the bus, (good thing, because I was in no condition to walk) and then to the Vatican. It was kinda boring there, but I saw the sixteen chapel. (Or was it Sistine?)

We did not see the Pope, but we saw a pretty fascinating priest. My mama said I should be kind if we saw the Pope (we are really church people, especially her)

We returned to the hotel around 18:00 and we saw that there was a pool, so we decided to jump in. (The hotel staff was not pleased.) 

We played Marco Polo and Marco did not like it, for obvious reasons. 

At night we played various games along with our teacher and Mrs Mauriccio, who is escorting us. We had fun, and everyone seemed to forget about the whole 'marco incident'. 

And... Here we are!

I also forgot to tell you that today something strange happened. 

As I was returning to my room to wear my bathing suit with Tony, I saw a small box on my bed, and a card on it. 

As Tony went to the bathroom first, to change, I read the card. 

 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NICO, SORRY FOR THE DELAY,  
\- D.

I took the box in my hands and noticed its black wrap. As I sifted it in my hands, I felt it weight. I opened it and I found a leather case long and covered with black leather. Inside was a pen, black and made of bone, with silver linings. 

That's what I use now. I like it. 

The truth is, that every year, my mama gives me an extra present, but she says it's not from her. She always says it's from someone who loves me. Bianca gets these too. 

I have no idea who D. is. If you do, please tell me,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this ok? I hope it was. 
> 
> Comments kudos and requests make my day!


	33. I returned from a trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. Happy Saturday.

Dear Diary, 1/2/1940

Uh-oh

I am trapped. In the janitors closet. Don't you dare laugh! 

It is very serious! 

I'll take it from the beginning. So, we woke up early in the morning and ate some breakfast. Then we took the bus and had a stop in a small village, whose name I don't remember. 

There we bought some souvenirs and we used the bathroom. Them we left again and we reached school. 

Bianca's class would return an hour after us, so man asked me to stay in school until then and she'd come get us. The teacher said I could. He is in his office now and the headmaster in his. 

Since I was all alone, I decided to look around and go to the 'mysterious places' of the school and unravel some conspiracy theories and folklore myths about them. 

The janitor's closet is one of them. They say he has a flying mop and a talking broom stick. They also say he hides the misbehaving kids in there. 

I got inside and saw no children. I eyed the broomstick expectantly, but it did not replied. Then I rode the mop like a witch her broom and started saying things like 'Abra Katabra' and staff. I looked ridiculous and nothing happened so I quit doing it. 

I looked around me. I saw a bucket with a weird green substance in it and a sponge that had a bite on it. 

Nothing all too spooky yet. As I started to get out, deciding to explore something else, I saw that there was no handle from the inside. I had this little panic moment but I came to my right mind and tried various methods of getting out. 

I kicked the door, pulled the door, talked to the door into letting me out and I used the mop to break the lock. The broomstick would have been more appropriate, but I decided against using it in case it got angry. 

I am siting on a bucket writing now. I look at the broomstick once in a while because I don't trust it yet, but I'm fine. 

Do you have any ideas on what to do?

I have to focus now, before mama arrives,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are more than welcomed! :D


	34. I remember a trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting and kudo-ing and bookmark-ing and all the rest! :)

Dear Diary, 2/2/1940

Yeah...

So. I escaped! 

There were keys in the closet. Don't judge me. I did not see them. 

Mama took me home later and Bianca seemed to have had fun. I certainly did. 

I was really bored today, it was a change from the trip. 

Oh, guess what? Mine am in the middle of the most awkward thing ever. 

Remember how I told you that in Rome we ate pizza and I shared it with Tony and Marissa? Remember how Tony is in love with Marissa? Remember how I'm good friends with both of them?

Well, at a point while at the restaurant, I went to the toilet. In that short amount of time, Tony told Marissa how he felt and she said she'd think about it. 

Ugh! He has a crush on her since forever and he decided to tell her then? When I was in the toilet. That's why you should never leave kids unsupervised. 

So I sensed that there was an awkward aura when I returned, but they said nothing. 

Today, Marissa said that she said him no. 

So I have Tony crybabing on me and Marissa talking about how he exaggerates. 

It goes like this:

"Huh! Can you believe it? He is in LOVE with me? What is he? We barely know each other?" -Marissa

"But why didn't you denied in Rome, if it freaks you out?" -me

"Be caused he said he was in love with me today to make me think about it again!" --Marissa

"But what is the problem with love? Don't you want someone who cares? Wholistic you prefer to be another Marco and Sylvia?" -me

"We are 8 years old!" -Marissa

"Check mat" -me

And like this:

"What am I going to do now Nico?" -Tony

"Just relax! It's not a big deal!" -me

"How can I relax? She dumbed me! Every time I see her I will feel the feeling that I can't feel!" -Tony

"Oh please! What are you? A poet?" -me

"But she's the love of my life!" -Tony

"We are 8 years old!" -me

"Check mat." -Tony

 

Which, by the way, is a horrible situation to be in. But I can't really judge Tony. I never had a crush on a girl. I don't know how it is to be in love. 

I can, however, judge Marissa. I have dumbed people before, and the way she did it was hard,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More comments, kudos and requests would make my day even more! ;-)


	35. Spooky night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for 35 chapters! Hooray for 46 kudos!
> 
> Sorry for updating late! ;(

Dear Diary, 5/2/1940

Boh. 

I did not close an eye last night!

You know I'm afraid of the dark. So I sleep with a lamp. Remember the lamp?

Well, it broke. Bianca and I were playing pirates and I executed it with my sword by accident. Mama told me to sleep like that and we'd buy a new one tomorrow. 

She said that I could sleep with the lights open like I used too, but I said no. Wich was a mistake. But I'm 8 years old (a full grown man) and I need no light. So I thought...

So I tried closing my eyes and imagining I was falling asleep. But I made a mistake and cracked my eyes for a split of a moment, but I saw it. A shadow was moving behind me. I froze. I did not look, afraid for what it was and I pretended to sleep, but my eyes were open enough to see in the other direction. 

The shadow moved like a wave and another shadow was against the wall and looked like a hand was trying to grab me. 

I hate shadows. And the dark. And hands that try to grab me. (And for that matter, possibly speaking brooms)

I had a feeling like someone is watching me. 

I heard a creaking sound. Like someone was opening the door. I hid under the covers. I am sure I was shaking. 

It went that way for hours. After a long time I had to open the lights.

I woke up today and I needed more sleep. I face slumbed on the door and almost slept through Social Studies. 

Now I'll sleep some more,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are welcomed! :)


	36. New lamp, bluer though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! 50 kudos! Thank you for all the love!
> 
> Sorry for not updating yesterday, but there was an issue. I'm ok now, though!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Dear Diary, 6/2/1940

I finally slept. 

Yesterday mama brought me a new lamp. It is small, and works with electricity, unlike with oil, like the previous ones. How awesome is that? 

The only other thing is that it makes blue light. Which is not entirely bad, but different. 

I feel like I'm under that sea. I love the sea though, it could be worse,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are always welcomed! :)


	37. I guess I could like blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Thank you for reading!

Dear Diary, 7/2/1940

Good evening. 

I just received another letter from Alex!

Um...I just squeaked. Forget that. 

So, that's the letter:

 

Hey, Nico,

How are you? I hope you are fine. It is really interesting, having a friend from another country.   
Today, our teacher said that we had to pick from a list of children from other countries, to be our letter correspondent. I told her I already had one.   
You can officially call your self, The official Letter Correspondent of Alex McKnight!  
Your grandpa is fine and says hello, in case you were wondering. We were invited to his house last night.   
I'm so sorry, I did not know your birthday was the other day! I wanted to buy you a gift, once I found out, but I have no money and you know my parents would not let me buy you something, you know why. I barely convinced them to let me send the letters.   
Anyway, I had a fight with a friend if mine, and I just got the blues, so I thought that writing to you would be a good distraction.   
But that doesn't matter. You may be wondering why we were in you grandpa's house.   
Me and my parents were off town and we went at a little village by the sea. I really love the sea. I love it's blue color and the calm sound of the waves. I'd love to swim, but you know, its February.   
You are so lucky living in Venice, having the water nearby all the time.   
So? How are things there? I hope your mother and sister are alright. How have you been doing at school?   
Looking forward to your reply,  
Alex

 

So, I am the official Letter Correspondent of Alex McKnight!

So sweet of Alex, wanting to write me a letter. 

Oh, he was in my grandpa's house!

He likes the sea! I really like the sea too! Remember? I totally understand what he means. 

I'll reply later. 

You know, now that I think about this, I could get used to the blue lamp. 

Every time I sleep with it, I can think of Alex, and this, will be our common place and refuge,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, I'd be glad to see you in the comments! If you did not, I'd be glad to hear to some constructive critisism in the comments! 
> 
> Remember to leave kudos, if you want bookmark me, and I really hope you return for future chapters!
> 
> Finally, if you have any ideas on what you'd like to see Nico do in the future, you are more than welcomed to leave me a request, and I'll write it as soon as possible!
> 
> :)


	38. I see dead people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading!

Dear Diary, 11/2/1940

I'm so scared. 

So, before I start telling you the story, I have to tell you I just re-read the last entry and that last part is like a little girl wrote it. So forget it. 

Today after school, I did my homework and then I asked Bianca if she wanted to play something with me. 

She said she was studying and I respect that, so I let her finish. When she did I asked her again. 

"Can we play something now?" I said. 

"Nico, I don't want to play pirates." She replied.

"We don't have to play pirates. What about hide and seek?" 

"No, Nico. I don't want to play."

"But, Bianca!"

"Nico, please leave me alone."

"I'm bored!"

"And how us that my fault?"

"Bianca, for god's sake! You are nine years old stop acting like you are too old to play!"

"Where did that come from?"

"You tell me!"

"Nico, it's not my fault you are acting like a child!"

So I ran away angry and I was looking at the street from my window. 

Then I saw it. A skeleton came out of the ground. I thought I was hallucinating so I ran screaming. 

I don't believe in ghosts, but that seemed real. 

I gave no idea what it was,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is Nico starting to discover his powers without knowing what they are. 
> 
> Feel free to comment, give kudos, bookmarks or any requests!


	39. Oh, why do we have to be the bad guys?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... That's kinda awkward now. 
> 
> I know that I haven't updated in a long time. (Like loooooooooong) and I normally would not, but we had a great loss in the family, so I needed some time. 
> 
> Thankfully I recently received up to 20 comments from lana and Jason_Graceless (or should I tag them like #lana and #Jason_Graceless?) that were really encouraging and made me decide to return, so this chapter goes to you guys. :)
> 
> I hope if not everyone, most people have returned and are eager to follow Nico in his future adventures. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Dear Diary, 15/2/1940

Today was a good day, but really I kinda have the blues. 

I was thinking of how Alex said in his letters that his parents would not let him speak to me as much, even though they did better than everyone else. 

I remember that jerk Robert that hurt Bianca and what he said and that other guy, whose name is too weird to pronounce. 

I even think about the talk we had with my mama about the war. 

Are we really the bad guys? Or maybe everyone else is bad we are the good guys? 

I am really confused. Mama says I should not talk about it in public and that I should not really like this people, but the school and the newspapers say that Mussolini is a savior for our country and the Fuhrer in Germany (who ever he is) is going to help us make Italy great again. 

If you think about it, world domination is not that bad. But the newspapers say that it is not "world domination" and how the rest of the countries are wrong. 

But why would my mama not like the government, if everyone else is happy? Is she a rebel? So cool. Should I trust my mama or the newspapers? 

Sometimes, some new newspapers or radio stations wily say how we should not really trust Mussolini or Germany, but soon they dissapear. Do they understand their mistake? Why would they stop otherwise?

On the other hand, the Fuhrer and Mussolini are a bit arrogant. They always stand at the porch of a big house or something and speak. Mostly Mussolini. I have only seen photos of the Fuhrer once. 

Then it is what they do like raise their hand in the air and people will cheer like they are emperors...

I'm really confused. What do you believe about all this? Let me know if you can,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, requests and everything else is welcomed! ;)


	40. Washington DC is different from Washington state!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for 40 chapters! Hooray for 70 kudos!
> 
> I'm so excited to be back I had to restrain myself from double posting yesterday. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for returning, you are amazing!

Dear Diary, 17/2/1940

I have news. 

Mama said that we have to go to Washington again for a few days and that we will return by Monday. 

She said Grandpa needed some help. I don't really know what that means. 

I'm excited to go back to the city, as it is a welcomed change from Venice's rivers and Mussolini. 

Oh poop!

I just realized I'll see Alex again! That's really cool! 

He really is a good friend and just makes me feel like I could trust him more than anyone. 

Also, if we are talking about returning to the U.S. , then I'll tell you a funny thing that happened. 

Today, when we were at school, mama went to buy the tickets for the ship we will take. 

When we returned, I took my ticket and started to examine it. I saw how we boarded tomorrow morning and I saw the time of the trip. It said a week. 

That could not be right. I thought. I remember that the trip was a long one, but it is Monday, how could we return Monday if the ship reached Washington Monday?

I asked mama and as she examined it she said she had done a big buffonata. 

"I bought tickets for Washington." She said. 

"Yes, isn't that where we are going?" I replied. 

"No. We are going to Washington DC."

"Mama, I know, I just said that. What's wrong?"

"Honey, the city is called Washington DC. Washington plain is a state."

"That's a thing?"

"Unfortunately"

So we returned all together to Buy the tickets. The correct ones. I checked them twice. 

So, I guess it is true, what they say that you learn something everyday,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always it wouldn't hurt to get some more kudos and comments. I'd also like to see your requests and ideas. :ł


	41. The White House could be whiter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Sorry, for skipping an update, my dog actually broke her leg. She's good now. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Dear Diary, 19/2/1940

So, today we reached America. 

We are in Washington DC, with an emphasis on the D and the C. 

This morning, we waited for grandpa outside the White House, because he had a business thing and all. 

I had been to the White House before, but never really bothered to notice the outside, but I was bored so I did. 

My results are that The Beige House would be more appropriate. Less racist too. 

Anyway, so grandpa came out and we left with the limo and waited till it reached his house. 

After a while I noticed we were taking different turns. That worried me, but grandpa knew what he could trust and Lewis (the driver) is a good man. He would never kidnap us or anything. We are not thaaaaaat important. 

So we stopped outside a restaurant. I looked at the restaurant, it looked back. It was one of the classy ones. Uh-oh. 

We sat in a reserved table, just us, mama, Bianca grandpa and me. My family. The only family I had, want and will ever want. 

I ordered chicken with dried tomatoes, which actually turned out ok. 

Mama got a weird beef with bear and grandpa a fish soup with goat's cheese. 

As for Bianca, she took pork in a jar like thing with potatoes. But she didn't even eat half of it. She seemed upset. 

Grandpa said that he did not call us here only for the help he would need (which, by this point was still a secret) but he had something really important to tell us. Something he did not feel like should be said in any way, other than face to face. 

"What is the matter, father?" Asked mama. 

"Is everything alright?" I asked becoming concerned. 

I suddenly understood why Bianca was so concerned. She just put the puzzle pieces together faster. 

Why would he ask us to come to America. And bring us to a fancy restaurant only to tell us something really important?

"I need you guys...to understand that I love you, and ...uh, this will change your...our lives significantly, but we have to deal with it." He said

"Father, you are getting me concerned..."

"Look, Maria, it is just that, lately, I.... I have to retire."

"That's it?" I said with a face. I expected him to be fatally I'll or something. 

"Yes, Nico, but you have to understand that the money I make mostly feed us, it is already difficult, with you, living in Italy."

"Then why will you retire?" I asked.

"They are putting pressure on me. Italy mostly, they want someone younger with new fresher ideas. A fascist, in a few words, but let's not talk about this."

"But we can do this, right?" I asked. 

"Yes..." Replied mama. 

"Well, thankfully, we are a pretty wealthy family, and a diplomat's pension is quite high, but it will be different."

"Will you return in Italy?" Asked Bianca. 

"Not for now, Bianca, but maybe one day..." He said, and I realized he was talking about after the war.

We returned home and just kinda sat around till night. 

Tomorrow we will meet Alex and I'm really excited. 

That's all,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and above all, requests are appreciated! ;)


	42. Truth or Dare is an awful game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy.

Dear Diary, 20/2/1940

Today we met Alex at his house. 

It is a big house, with a beautiful garden. 

Two more of Alex's friends were there. Lisa and John. 

John is a muscular kid, with brown hair and freckles. 

Lisa is a beautiful girl with caramel colored locks and a bright smile that could blind a pirate's blind eye. 

We sarted playing basketball, but Bianca and Lisa did not like it (neither did I honestly) so we changed to hide and seek. 

John was always cheering though, so we decided to play something else. 

Lisa said we should play "Truth or Dare". You probably know the rules. 

So we sat in a circle and first, Lisa challenged Bianca (dare) to make a hat out of toilet paper and then Bianca challenged me (dare) to dance like a cow. (I tried my best). 

Then I challenged Lisa again (truth) to tell us one time where she was caught lying. She said she never lies, but I don't believe her. 

She challenged John (truth) to tell us what he hates about bananas, which was odd, but he hates the first bite. 

"Alex, truth or dare?" Asked John. 

"It was about time! I'll pick dare!" He replied. 

"Hmm...I challenge you to....kiss Lisa!" He said with am evil smile. 

Alex stood up and gave Lisa a kiss on her mouth, only for her to blush. 

I felt a weird feeling, probably because I know we are too young to kiss. 

But it was weird. I just felt like I should tell you. 

Talk to you soon,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests make my day! ;)


	43. Bianca sees dead people too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!

Dear Diary, 21/2/1940

Today we discovered what grandpa needed help with. To be accurate, I did. The rest had already figured it. 

We helped him clear his workspace. Not much, but he had so many things...

Nothing happened after that, exept for me discovering how I am not completely bonkers. 

See, Bianca today saw something. Here's how it went. 

We were walking down a street, near a place of a car accident. 

"Wow! What the-?" Said Bianca. 

"What?" I asked. 

Grandpa and mama were a few meters ahead of us. 

"The...the moving skeleton! It had cloths! I can't believe this! I'm going crazy..."

"What? No, maybe you are just tired Bianca. We will rest back home, so no worries. "

"Nico I actually saw that!"

"Ok."

"You don't believe me!"

"No I do."

The truth is, that I don't know. 

I saw a skeleton the other day, so really what a coincidence. Maybe it's a mental illness? But they are not infectious or something. 

And how is it called nekroeidolia? Hahaha, I'm so funny, I know,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are welcomed! ;)


	44. Grandpa has the blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last few chapters seemed a bit of a rush, so I hope that's better.

Dear Diary, 23/2/1940

Today is our last day here in the US. 

I did not meet Alex again, he seems a bit more distant now, which is kinda sad. 

Bianca is in charge of packing, which definitely suits her, as she is always organized. 

Mama is making dinner right now. She had gone shopping all day long, because she said that it's a "goodbye" meal. 

Grandpa wasn't in his best mood this morning. He sat on his armchair mumbling something about an axe. 

I asked him what was wrong. 

"I'm alright Nico, dear. I just don't know what I'll do now, that I'm retired."

"Maybe you can come live with us, in Italy."

"No Nico. Maybe, when the war is over. I have made my political beliefs more than clear to the world and Mussolini wouldn't like that. Things back home are becoming tighter every day. You throw a pin and they know. It's a miracle they haven't bothered you yet. But you shouldn't think about that stuff. You are a little kid. And, listen to me bambino, you have to make this last as long as you can..."

I had a lot to think about what he said, but it was not the time. 

"I am just an old man now... What can I do?"

I knew a different truth though. 

"Grandpa, it doesn't matter how you look, inside matters. You are like a raising. All wrinkles outside, but a sweet child in your heart."

"You dare call me a raising sailor? I'll feed you to the sharks!" He then grabbed me and we spent the morning playing with Angel (which of course I brought) and the pirate costumes. 

Maybe it was not a bad day after all,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos make my day!
> 
> Also, if you have any ideas about what Nico should do in the future, please bother to leave a request :)
> 
> *axe=Axis through Nico's mind


	45. Looks like I'm innocent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hope it's all good. 
> 
> Also, warning for slight homophobia in this chapter. But it's the 40s so...

Dear Diary, 25/2/1940

We returned from the US and life is coming back to the way it was. 

I lost another week of school, which means extra homework, so I can keep up. 

Today there was an...occurrence. I think that's the word. 

At school break, I was eating lunch with Marissa. (And Tony was looking from the corner. I have to share my time between the two now. ) 

Marco and a couple of other guys were playing football (soccer whatever) and the ball came our way. 

Marco jogged to us and as soon as he saw me he threw the ball to the others and gestured them to go on. 

"Whattup di Angelo?" He said with a grin at his face. 

"Good" I said without bothering to look up from my suddenly very interesting sandwich. 

"Marissa?" He asked. 

"It's all good Luccio, thanks for asking."

"So, di Angelo, I heard you were in America. How is the other side doing?"

"Good" I replied again, noticing the lack of ham in the sandwich. 

"And how is Alex? Your boyfriend, I mean."

"Huh? What do you mean my boyfriend Marco? Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Oh, please, I saw what you wrote on your girly diary the other day. 'Oh, Alex has so beautiful eyes...I have a great time with him...I hugged him, maybe more than necessary... Fag"

I did not know what he meant. I have no idea what fag is but I didn't like him saying it to me.

"Don't call me that!"

"Why? You call a dog a dog, a cat a cat and a fag a fag. "

"What's that even supposed to mean?!"

"Huh. You really are innocent, now are you? Such a cute little guy. I so want to see how this progresses." He then started laughing. 

"So you read his diary? Bravissimo Marco, I had no idea you could read. " said Marissa out of nowhere. 

"Don't confuse your self Marissa, he's the retard, not me. Wow, a fag retard. How good for our society, right di Angelo. Very useful. "

"Don't you have to go and pretend to be someone along with your little Sylvia, Marco? Don't get me mad now, we all know I know some stuff you would not want everyone to learn. Remember?" Said Marissa, and I realized she protected me. 

"Ugh." Said Marco and left. 

After that I could not stop thanking Marissa and thinking how much of a friend she was. I even sacrificed my monthly money for ice scream as a present to her. 

Of course I had to assure Tony it was only on friend zone, and buy him ice cream as well. 

I still don't know what Marco meant. Am I that innocent? Should I ask mama what a fag is? But if it is something bad? Would she be angry?

Do you think I am innocent?,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, plot holes. Please ignore them...:)
> 
> Comments kudos and request are awesome and so are you! ;)


	46. I don't want to be though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, bonjour, bonjiorno, kalimera to everyone!
> 
> WARNING:mention of homophobia occurs

Dear Diary, 28/2/1940

I've been thinking about what Marco said. And what Grandpa said. 

I do not understand why we must be afraid of our shadow and not say what we believe. 

I did not understand what Marco said. 

Which leads us to the conclusion that I'm innocent. I really don't want to be innocent. Marco and the other boys say some stuff I don't get. Others I do. But we are 8 years old we should not do things like that. 

See! I did it again! Why can't I be like everyone else? 

Is it that I did not grow up with a father? Maybe then I'd be more open to more mature stuff?

I decided I did not want to be innocent anymore, even though it still think Lisa and Alex were too young to kiss eachother. 

I wanted to know what "fag" means and why Marco called me that. So I went to mama to ask her. 

She was at the dining room, placing the crystal glasses in their case. 

I sat on a chair and looked at her for a while. 

She was always a delicate woman. I knew she grew up in a high class family, but even know, she will willingly play pirates with me or do chores. 

Her brown hair, that remind me of the ground, after the rain, were pulled back in a pony tail. I couldn't help but notice, a few white streaks, that, even though she still was in her middle 30s, started to appear. 

Her beautiful eyes were focused on her task as always. Experience has proved, she is pretty stubborn. 

Her skin is still pure, she takes care if herself. She wears a white apron, so she does not fills her dress with dirt. Her dress is light green, a color she rarely wears, and it makes her facial features stand out. 

It is a beautiful dress, but I know it's a casual one. In formal occasions, she looks even mor stunning. 

After a while I decided to ask her. 

"Mama, what is a fag?"

She turned around, with a shocked face and round eyes. 

"What?" She said with a low voice. 

"A fag." I said out loud, slightly realizing I did a buffonata. 

"Were did you hear that word?"

"At...school."

"And who said it?!"

"Um...Marco?" I said, desperate to find a rabbit hole to hide in. 

"Marco? Marco Luccio?"

No, the other Marco that has a worse mouth than salamander. "Yes mama."

"Nico, who did he tell this to? Because it is very bad."

"Uh...me?"

"Is that a question?"

"No"

"Then?"

"Me"

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Hm... I'll have to talk to his parents again, this is very serious..." She said clearly upset. "Do never repeat this word! Did you hear me young man? Never!"

"But what does it mean? Marco said something about a boyfriend?"

"I said don't talk about this?"

"But..."

"Look, Nico, that's a talk for when you are older. It is not something right, or accepted. It technically a crime. I'll go talk to his parents." And she fled. 

Now, I got to say I'm still innocent, and more confused,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. Requests are executed most of the times;)


	47. I hate tests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. 
> 
> Today I want to thank all the new readers. 
> 
> Also, I noticed that this fic just got more hits than my other work Hero's death. So, hooray for that! (Also, if you are interested in Hero's death if be glad to hear your opinion about it.)

Dear Diary, 1/3/1940

Today, a lot of things happened. 

1) Marco and his parents came to our house so Marco could say he is sorry. 

"Go ahead Marco." Said his father. "We talked about this"

"I...am...sorry." Marco said through greeted teeth and a look that meant "kill me or I'll kill you". 

"Like you mean it Marco" said his mother. 

"I am sorry Nico. For what I said." Of course I knew he didn't mean it, but at least he faked it for the parents. 

"Well, now, I'm sure Nico will accept your apology, right?" Said mama. 

"Yes mama"

"Not to me, Nico, to him."

"Yes Marco I accept your apology."

So for all I know, Marco is grounded for months. He will only go to school and back home, no hanging out with his friends in St. Marco square (hehe) or riding his bike. 

I feel kinda bad. 

2) Marco and Sylvia broke up. 

I don't know what happened, I just know it did. 

I hope I'm not involved. 

3) We had a math test today. Which I really wrote nothing on. 

I hate tests. What's the point in them?

That's all for now,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are always welcomed! :-/


	48. Sylvia and me? No thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> We need 10 more kudos to reach 100 and I'm excited!!!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!

Dear Diary, 3/3/1949

Remember how I told you Sylvia and Marco "broke up"? (Not the right phrasing, we are 8 years old we can't have a relationship, Marco just wanted to look cool.)

Well, more evidence concerning that start to surface. 

Today at break, I was with Tony. Sylvia appeared out of nowhere. 

"Hello Nico!" She said. "Solfegietto, can we have a moment?" She said, referring to Tony. 

"Yeah, sure." He said and winked at me while walking away. 

"So, Nico, I heard what Marco did to you..."

"Hmhn?"

"Um...that's why we broke up. See, Nico, the only reason I accepted Marco's offering to be his girlfriend, is because I wanted you to be...jealous. I mean, the good way. "

"There's no good way." I said dead serious. 

"You get my point." No I didn't. "I broke up with him, because I couldn't take all these things he did to you, and I really just wanted to make him stop, but he did not listen. "

"Yes.."

"So, I think you know, how much I like you. "

I wanted to say 'yes, I have a vague memory of you kissing me without permission', but instead I just said: 

"Yes."

"Then... Is there anyway that we can start over? Be like... A couple?"

I think that you already know how I don't think 8 year olds should do that stuff. 

Also, I can't picture my self with Sylvia. Or any other girl I have met so far. 

I think that when I grow up I will just meet the right one and fall for her. 

But not Sylvia. Not when I know she was with Marco,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests make my day!!!! :)


	49. I wish I was a pirate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm amazed, according to new estimates, this fic may end up 1000 chapters long! Is this even possible?

Dear Diary, 4/3/1940

I wish I was a pirate. 

You see, I wouldn't have to worry about tests and letters and Marco Luccio. Or Sylvia, or grandpa, or even Mussolini. 

Mama said I could not be a pirate when I grow up. I know. But maybe I can have my own boat or even be a a captain in the navy. 

I'm gonna name my ship Angel, like my toy. In case you care, Angel is fine. 

I want to have a sword and all, but sword fighting seems difficult. 

I wouldn't like to have a fake foot or an eyepatch though. 

At least I get to have a parrot. I'd still prefer the puppy, but it's fine,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are thanked and appreciated! :)


	50. You just can't compare vanilla cake to chocolate cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> We are getting close to 100 kudos! I may, or may not have a surprise for when that happens. ;)

Dear Diary, 8/3/1940

Today was Bianca's birthday! She now is 10 years old. 

To me, having lived a whole decade, she seems like a grandma. She acts like one too. 

We woke up this morning and we immediately run down for Bianca to open her presents. 

Mama bought her a new pencil case with a design similar to the one on her bedroom wall. 

Grandpa sent his gift with the mail. It was a pin. A special gift for a special birthday. I have a feeling that even though, grandpa loves us equally, he is closer to Bianca. That's why she wears her green hat all the time. 

The pin is a small bug. A dragonfly. It is made by purple stones. Bianca, instead of wearing it, put it in the pencil case, to decorate it. 

Must be because jewelry are not allowed at school. So that way she can have it with her. 

I bought her a small teddy bear. With any money I had left. She put it on her bed. 

Also, a box, just like mine appeared on her bed. She wouldn't let me see it, or read the note. But I saw it was a bit bigger. A lot bigger actually. 

We went for a walk at St. Marco square and there we ate ice cream and pizza. Not necessarily with that order. 

At night, a friend of Bianca's came home, along with her parents. Her name is Lucciana. 

She has long curly blonde hair and a heartwarming smile. I hate her. 

She is annoying for some reason, but I pretend she's not there. 

Before the guests arrived, we had to dress up. I just put on a pair of trousers and a shirt, but the girls had other plans. 

Mama was wearing a blue dress with a golden necklace. 

Bianca strolled down the stairs and she was wearing something new. 

It was a black dress. It was long until her knees and when she moved, it appeared as if shadows were dancing on her body. On top she wore the green hat, her hair loose. She was beautiful. 

Mama looked at her with a knowing look and I understood it was the mysterious present. 

Mama did not freak out. She seemed to know more than me. 

After we ate, we sang the birthday song to Bianca and she made a wish on the candles. 

The cake was made by mama. It had orange frosting and inside it had vanilla flavor. On top, it read: 'Buon compleanno, Bianca!' It was not as nearly tasty as the chocolate cake, but I are it anyways. 

We went to bed really late, but I just had to write to you,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! More OCs!
> 
> I totally made up Bianca's birthday, but I could not find a real date. 
> 
> Comments, kudos and requests are lovely!


	51. The astonishing story of pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!

Dear Diary, 9/3/1940

Today at school we d pizza for lunch. Which was great. Usually we have broccoli or something. 

I sat along Tony and Giovanni. Giovanni is from Napoli so he know some stuff about pizza and pasta. 

He told us how pizza was once the food of the poor and how they had no money for fancier stuff other than bread cheese and tomatoes. Pizza is fancy enough for me. But too bad they could not afford pepperoni. 

I did not know any of that. How could rich people live without pizza. 

I mean, pizza! The best stuff about Italy!

Forget ALL about the Colloseum! Or even better, make it a pizzeria! 

I don't picture myself living without pizza. 

Do you like pizza?,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests make my day!


	52. I step on poop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yessssss! Finally! 100 kudos!
> 
> The surprise is coming soon! ;)

Dear Diary, 1/3/1940

Ugh! What a boring day it was!

School school school. Only that. 

The highlight was me stepping on poop. 

Yes I had to throw away my shoes. It was before school and all day I stinker like a skunk. 

Of course Marco made fun of me. 

That is all, really, tomorrow hopefully I'll have more,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, requests and comments are appreciated! :)


	53. A whiny guy visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my surprise for 100 kudos. Could've been better.

Dear Diary, 12/3/1940

Today was better. Or at least stuff happened. 

In the afternoon I was playing with Angel in my room. When I finished I went downstairs. 

Mama was sitting with a man on the sofa. 

He was very tall, white skin, intense black eyes, and were either the eyes of a genius or a madman,and shoulder-length black hair, with bangs covering most of his forehead. 

I did not enter, but I listen to what they said from behind the door. (Definitely not eavesdropping)

"He is your son too? Boy, that must feel horrible." Mama said. 

"Tell me about it. But the point is, you are not safe." He replied. 

"From him?"

"No, my brothers."

"Oh" mama said understandingly. 

Then I decided to enter. They immediately stopped talking. 

"Nico" mama said fast. "Um...this is Mr. Bones."

"Really?" He said. 

"Shhh"

"Anyway, delighted to meet you young man" he said. He looked at me with a mix of cold and something else...care? 

Suddenly he smelled like a dead skunk. (Enough skunk for Nico this week.)

"Nico, why don't you go upstairs. " mama said. 

I did. When I returned after an hour it so, the man had left. 

Mama explained that he was an old friend that decided to visit us because he ws in town. 

I did not like him that much,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is Hades. 
> 
> Comments kudos and requests are really nice. :)


	54. Alex remembered I exist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope this chapter is ok.

Dear Diary, 15/3/1940

Today I received a letter from Alex. Which seems weird because he hadn't sent one since forever. 

He seemed more distanced lately. Especially when we returned to America. He was not talking to me all that much and we only met once. 

So now he is back to his normal excited friendly self like: "oh, so great I have a good friend" while he was: "oh well I think I know you" lately. 

He says he is fine and he stopped school for spring break. (By the way, we stop in two days.)

So I wrote a letter back, but I decided I'll sent it later. Maybe a week or two. It takes two to tango. 

Maybe I'll make him not want to be friends with me? I do not want that for sure. But I'll try it. 

Unless you think I shouldn't,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments kudos and requests mean the world to me. ;)


	55. Have you ever eaten your classmates?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I'm so glad that you read this!

Dear Diary, 19/3/1940

Today was the last day at school before Easter break. 

It was not a perfect day. 

Obviously Marco was bored, so he decided to bring up again my poop incident. Like he never steps on poop. 

At one point I was really tempted to bite him, or even pretend to throw poop at him. 

What is his problem anyway? Did he fell from his mother's hug as a baby? I definitely know a case that my polite upbringing can not allow me to write or say out loud. 

I just wish he could switch places with Alex. Even though we are not good lately, I believe it would be better. 

Alex would never mock me like that. We would be friends. And I'd be more popular. 

Marco could hang out with that blondie from Washington (DC) that no one likes. 

And why do we have to go to school anyway? I can write, count, read (almost), I know most history and I can locate different places like Washington (state). 

I don't say I want to grow up, have a family and work all day. But stay a child and play with Bianca, write letters to Alex and chat with Tony or Marissa. 

Patience,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are perfect for everyone, right?
> 
> Also, please bother to leave a request if you have any good ideas (drabbles) about Young Nico. :)


	56. Easter is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> So, first things first, I checked the dates, Catholic Easter 1940 was in 24/3. 
> 
> Then, I have to say, that being an orthodox, I know almost nothing about Catholic Easter. 
> 
> I do understand that we share some characteristics, but our Easter is different than the Catholic one (our eggs are only red, for example). 
> 
> But I know how you have the Easter Bunny and all and egg hunts (that sound fun) so I'll try to bring that in. 
> 
> Sorry for any inaccuracies. :-/

Dear Diary, 24/3/1940

I know I haven't written for a lot of days, but today is Easter Day, so I decided to write. 

I was really busy the other days. Grandpa is not coming for the holidays, but he sent us a letter and we responded and even sent him a picture of us and a drawing from me and Bianca because we miss him. 

That whimpy guy visited again, and I really start to suspect that mama and him are more than friends, but she said of course not. (If it is true I'll punch him)

Today we woke up and immediately went outside our school (which is closed) for the egg hunt. 

For some reason, the Easter bunny chooses this location, but I know there are other places too. 

Almost everyone from our school young enough to participate came and, even though I did not win, I broke my personal record. 32 eggs!

Indeed, Bianca's friend Lucciana won, with 69 eggs. Marco had around 40 and Tony none, because he was following Marissa, who had 57. Bianca had 44. 

At night we had a special dinner, just me mama and Bianca. 

It was indeed a special Easter. 

Oh, also, I decided to send Alex's letter,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are lovely, and so are you!


	57. We eat the Easter bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> I hope this chapter is better. :/

Dear Diary, 25/3/1940

Today we went to the church. 

You probably don't know it, but we are a very religious family. 

We go to the church every Sunday and especially in holidays. 

After that, we went to a sweet shop. It's a new place that had its grand opening a week ago. 

We bought a bunny made of chocolate. I have no idea how they made it, but it is great, like a statue. 

When we returned home, we ate its head. 

Mama said that we shouldn't eat all of it. It is not healthy. Tomorrow we will eat some more. 

So, that's all for now,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are the Will in my Nico. :)


	58. RIP Easter Bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was a looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong day.

Dear Diary, 27/3/1940

Today we finished the Easter Bunny. We through away the wrappings. 

Mama returned to the shop to buy another one but the Easter themed sweets were over. 

I think I like Easter. 

Today, we went to buy some cloths because there was one of these bugs in Bianca's closet and now three of them are full of holes. 

She bought some stuff, but I'm really bored of shopping. One bad thing about living with these two girls is that I have to get dragged in stuff like that. 

The other one is I'll play the nurse when they are old. But I love everything else. 

Do you have a family?,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nico's obviously wasn't. 
> 
> Comments, kudos and requests are welcomed. ( emoji that sighs)


	59. New kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning!

Dear Diary, 29/3/1940

Today a new kid came to our school. He moved from Roma and his name is Alessandro. 

From what I get he went to school there and has a sister, Emilia, who is one year younger than us. 

We did not talk and I think that tomorrow I'll try to make friends with him. 

He lives a few blocks away, so if we are lucky, and he likes pirates, he can come so we can play with Angel. 

Oh, also, we got invited in Pietro's wedding. Remember Pietro? Our neighbor? He is getting married in June. 

That's all for now,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are welcomed!¡


	60. Good kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date,
> 
> No time to say hello, goodbye, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!

Dear Diary, 31/3/1940

I'm really really late, mama said we were invited in a something dinner something and I have no time, but I have to tell you that I did not talked to Alessandro. 

I did make friends with his sister Emilia. Even though she is younger than me. 

We played hide n sick. 

So that's that goodbye folks,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments kudos and requests are welcomed. ;)


	61. Bad kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you are all doing well.

Dear Diary, 1/4/1940

I lost the battle. 

For just a few days. Alessandro, who I so wanted for a friend, now hangs out with Marco. 

He became part of what we call the "Mafia" of our school. Exclusive friends to Marco. Unlike Tony, who hangs out with other people too. 

But, I think it is for the best. Alessandro produced to be a total jerk. He is just like Marco. But maybe a bit smarter. 

He tries to speak when messing around with kids, like Marco, but unlike the rest of the guys who just provide the muscle effect (8 year old, highly intellectual muscles.)

Marco doesn't seem to like that, but he just shushes him away. 

So, maybe, I say it was better that way. 

Too bad, because I really liked Emilia. I thought that siblings share the same values. 

Anyway, that whimpy guy, Mr. Bones will visit again later. 

I don't like him. He is dark and smells like a dead dinosaur. 

Also mama is being really nervous as to what she says. And many explanation she gives make no sense at all. 

Like, the first time he came she said he was in town, but then he visited again and again, and that's been going on for a while. How long is he shopping in town?

Anyway, I'll let you know how that went,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrynotsorry for Alessandro. 
> 
> Comments, kudos and requests are welcomed! :)


	62. Angel gets her archnemesis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I just noticed that I accidentally used the same title twice, so now I fixed it.

Dear Diary, 2/4/1940

Today Bianca said she had an idea. 

We went in an old room, in our house, that I had stepped in only once or twice in the past. 

The storage closet. 

I had a few flashbacks, but I saw no weird broom so I relaxed. 

Bianca took the head of an old mop (you know the wig) and we returned to the hall. 

Then, we went to the bathroom , all the while she kept silent and she washed the mop so that it now had an orange color. 

She then left it in the sun to dry. 

After some time, she took it and started crafting a weird looking thing that had a balloon shaped head and eight big tentacles. It was an octopus. 

She drew eyes and gave it to me. 

"What is that?" I asked

"The thing we were making all day." She replied. 

"But what is it?"

"A monster" she smiled "you know, like the ones pirates fight. "

So we decided we would call it It. It would live in the depths of the ocean and would attack pirates when least expected. 

It is now the Angel crew's worst enemy and they try to hunt it down. 

That's all for now,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I haven't seen the movie yet, but that trailer spooked me out. o_o
> 
> Comments , kudos and requests are welcomed! ;)


	63. I make a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! 
> 
> This chapter is a bit better than the later ones. Hope you enjoy.

Dear Diary, 4/4/1940

Today was a very good day. 

Actually it was one of the best ones in a long time. 

I made a friend. A true friend. One that I know will never judge me or betray me in any way. 

His name is Fabio. I met him just outside our house. 

He likes to play with my ball and even though he doesn't really understand the whole pirate concept he tries his best. 

His favorite food is bacon, which I partially appreciate and he must be around my age. 

We played all afternoon, until mama told me to go do my homework. 

While I did so he was looking at me from the window, doing stupid stuff trying to make me laugh. 

He has gray fur and green eyes and a long tail. Oh, did I mention he is a cat?

Yes he is and he is the best one I met. I don't think I am a dog or a cat person. I like both. 

So I feed Fabio now and we play and I'll try making him a house maybe so he is safe. 

Do you like cats?,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are awesome and so are all of you!  
> (<>_<>)


	64. My friend brought me a present...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this fic, please bother to leave a kudo! ;)
> 
> If you want anything improved (or just to flatter me), please leave constructive critisism in the comments. :()
> 
> If you have any ideas or one shots, please leave me a request, because I love doing them! ;D
> 
> You are great, thanks for reading!!!

Dear Diary, 6/4/1940

Today I went to school were I managed to forget my bag. Then I had to return to take it. 

Then I played with Bianca and Angel and then Fabio came over to say hello. 

I gave him some wool like they do with cats, but he is afraid of it. Cats are dorks. 

He is really skiny (like most strays) so I feed him a lot. I built him a house out of a carton, but he is afraid of that too. Scaredy cat. 

Then, mama came out of the house. 

"Nico, come do your homework!"

"Yes, mama, just a minute, playing with Fabio. "

"Who is Fabio?"

I pointed at my friend. 

"Ksoo! Leave cat!"

"No, mama, he is my friend!"

"Really, strays carry illnesses. Go wash your hands."

"No mama, Fabio is ok, he isn't dirty, he takes care of himself. "

"Ok, please go do your homework. And I don't want the cat in the house. "

"Yes mama. "

So now I'm doing my homework. Supposedly. But I see that Fabio brought something into the front porch, from the window.

He did it last night too. He brought a soc. I wonder what it is this time.

I'll go check,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #cliffhanger #rickhanger #whatcoulditbe


	65. ...and it was half a rat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thank you for reading this!

Dear Diary, 7/4/1940

When I opened the door and I found Fabio looking at me with wide eyes. 

"Meow." He stated. 

I looked at his feet. There, I saw the present he brought me. 

It was a rat. Half a rat, actually. 

It had a small nose, yellow teeth, big ears and black, hollow eyes. It's fur was grayish, with a lot of stains and it's two front paws were in a promising angle. As you moved lower you could see it's lower half gone, revealing his intestings and his blood spilling. (Hehe, you make a funny face when disgusted!)

"Ugh, thanks, I'm not hungry."

"Meow"

"Whatever."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I heard a scream from behind me. 

Mama was coming towards us with a broom. Instead of swiping the rat, she went for Fabio. The cat started to run, but mama was fast. 

He jumped on a balcony and mama was underneath yelling at him for hours. It was really funny. 

I cleaned the rat in the end,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests (especially them) are my other half rat. ;{P


	66. Mamma Mia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a request from Jason_Graceless. I hope it is good?

Dear Diary, 8/4/1940

I thought Bianca hated boys, after what that guy Robert did. But, nooooooo she has to go over this again. Sure. 

Let me explain before I continue my murmuring. 

She said that she met someone yesterday. Or more accurately "saw". 

She was with Lucciana in St. Marco's square and they were drinking orange juice sitting under a shade. They were talking casually, but I wasn't there so I don't know about what, and she won't say. 

Then, Bianca, saw a boy riding his bike, along with his friends. 

She said that he looked around her year and wore a dark brown shirt. He had hair "like a cup if hot chocolate" (according to her) and grey eyes. He supposedly had some freckles spread around his nose. She said he had a bright smile. 

The guy-whose-name-we-don't-know, has a muscular build and a charming voice. 

As soon as she saw him, he left. For the best, I say, because I'd prefer Bianca to like only one boy, me. 

But she said she would search for him, if he is in our school or anything. 

She returned from school and started talking. Blah blah blah. 

You think that's what Sylvia does about me? To her little brother? Or far everyone else? Or everyone else that likes me?

Because it's creepy,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are welcomed!


	67. Here we go again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading and kudo ing and for commenting and for those amazing requests!!!

Dear Diary, 10/9/1940

It happened again. Marco and Alessandro. They came over to me at break while I was trying to eat an apple and they started saying mean things again. 

Of course Marco was telling Alessandro to shut up all the time, but no one tells him to shut up. 

I just decided I should shut up and waited for it to stop. 

Did I do something bad?,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More comments, kudos and requests are thoroughly welcomed in all forms. ;)


	68. Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a request from my awesome friend Willow, please excuse me for the lack of a creative title. 
> 
> I am "CALL THE EXORCIST!!!"-level sick (even though I tend to be over dramatic sometimes), so I don't know how this is. I don't know, what you had in mind by sleepover, but that's my idea on it.

Dear Diary, 11/4/1940

Last night, Lucciana came for a sleepover. 

I don't like her, as you remember, but it wasn't all that bad. 

We popped popcorn and then they locked themselves in Bianca's room, but afterwards they let me come in. 

We played a stupid card game, and them they wanted to play truth or dare but I'm not doing that again. 

We had dinner and then I wanted to play with Angel but Lucciana wanted to dance, so we did that. 

I hate dancing. 

Then they started talking about the mystery guy, I was bored. I don't get girls and their crushes. I never had a crush and never will, trust me. 

They said that they saw him yesterday outside a deli. 

Then proceeded to talk about his freckles and I saw Fabio looking at me from the window. 

We went to play a but and then Lucciana rushed over and was like:"Iiiiiiiiiiick a cat! I'm soooooooo happy I saw a random stray cat! I'll now start trying to rip it apart! Iiiiiiiiiiiiiick!" So Fabio freaked out and left. 

I wonder how many days I'll have to apologize to him. 

We went to bed later and they were at Bianca's room, laughing all night, not letting me sleep in the next room. 

God I hate Lucciana. She just left and in the morning she wanted whole-grain cereals, with milk chocolate, which we did not have. 

Girls,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are welcomed! O.o
> 
> Also, hooray for 140 kudos!


	69. Lucciana the bad influence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from Jason_Graceless' girlfriend (whose name is...Piper?), only slightly altered. Hope it is good.

Dear Diary, 15/4/1940

Bianca has been up to some really bad stuff last night. 

She said she was going with Lucciana to buy some ice cream. Mama said it was ok unless they were home after dark. 

When the night fell and Bianca did not appear, we started worrying. First of all, we called Lucciana's parents. They said she wasn't there either, but they were ok with it. (Strike one)

Then, I went to St. Marco's square to look for them. No such luck. I went to their usual ice cream place, and Mario, the salesman said they bought ice cream and then went to the port of Venezia. Bianca was hesitant, but Luccians insisted. (Strike two)

I went there and found nothing. I returned home and mama said she searched half the town. 

As we were about to call the police, Bisnca strolled inside the house like a thief. 

Long story short, she and Lucciana wanted to go find the mystery guy, but Bianca forgot her green hat, that made her look pretty. So she returned to take it. 

Lucciana went anyways. (Strike three)

Then mama started telling Bianca that Lucciana may not be a very good influence and stuff, thus making Bianca cry and go to her room. 

I went to bed, and as I entered my room I saw a pair of underwear hanging from the balcony. But not mine. Lady underwear. Bianca's. 

Fabio must have taken them,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests make my day! so.os


	70. What if I was an alien overlord?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, this is not a request, but expect yours to be coming!

Dear Diary, 18/4/1940

As I sat on my thrown, I watched the battle from my flying disk's window. 

My forces, of the planet Angel were battling against the evil people that lived in this earth. 

I could see Fabio, my fond general lead our army to the depths of this weird city called Venezia and battling the general of the opponents, Marco Luccio, and his squadron. A soldier named Allessandro,was hit by some underpants thrown by Fabio. 

My soldier Alex, was fighting the evil Lisa with his laser shooter and Marissa was kicking Lucciana in he face. 

I knew my mama and my sister Bianca would be safe, back in our planet. They are members of the royal family after all. And our people love us. 

My door opened and my servant Tony came in. He held a TV like machine that had the picture of Mussolini, the evil emperor on the screen. Then it moved. And talked. 

"Expect my secret weapon to attack in any minute. You have no chance Mr. Di Angelo." He said. 

"We'll see that." I said and commanded Tony to take away the TV. 

Then, the sun was hidden by something massive. It had many tentacles. And teeth. And a horrible roar. 

It was IT. The monster my sister Bianca accidentally made in her lab. And now the enemy used it against us. 

As it swallowed my flying disk, I was, for once, scared. 

And then I woke up,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and more requests are very much welcomed! ):(


	71. Namor the Submariner is awesome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I'm a huge marvel fan, so I picture Nico as one too.

Dear Diary, 20/4/1940

So Alex sent me a letter today. He is good, in case you are worrying. 

He also sent me a comic book, of his favorite character. Namor the Submariner. 

He is not so much of a superhero, but he is protecting his home country Atlantis. (I foresee this idea will be overused in the future ). 

He has various powers and sometimes fights with a trident. 

I like him because I like the sea and the concept of a hidden city. 

That's all for now,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests make my dayyyyy! ;)


	72. But I find the Human Torch cheesy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is the singer of Billie Jean?
> 
> PERCY JACKSON
> 
> Yup, good job, me. 
> 
> Also, it's the original human torch, FYI.

Dear Diary, 21/4/1940

Today I finished the comic Alex sent me. In the last page there was something about another superhero, the Human Torch, who is an android that can engulf himself on fire. 

I find this pretty cheesy, it is not a good power and he is an android? Awful. Also a mad scientist created him. Of course he did. Let's not even mention the name...

Also today I had a small fight with Bianca. She took my diary and read a little. So we fought. 

It all resolved when she threw a newspaper in my face. I was shocked, and then she apologized. 

So its good now,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick again so this might have been weird. 
> 
> Comments, kudos and requests are lovely! O.o


	73. Poor guy in the river

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a request from Jason_Graseless' girlfriend (whose name I still don't know) 
> 
> A bit modified.

Dear Diary, 23/4/1940

I don't recognize our world any more. 

Today, some so called policemen threw a man in the canals. They said it was for the greater good and he was a menace. 

In reality, mama says, he was just not agreeing with Mussolini. 

I don't want to talk now,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are awesome!
> 
> Also, I hope everyone is ok, and no one was involved in the Vegas shooting.


	74. Giovanni lost his boot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you are all doing good!
> 
> Yay new Rick Riordan book came out! We know Percy's sister's name! (No spoilers)

Dear Diary, 25/4/1940

So not much happened today. 

It was a nice day at school. Alex also sent a letter. Grandpa too. 

Mama is ok. Bianca is ok. Fabio is ok. 

Only think that was different is that at school we were searching for Giovanni's boot because he lost it during PE. 

We found it, Marco hid it. He said it was fun. 

Welcome to the club Giovanni,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are welcomed! :3


	75. Bianca is in love with a Coco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapters were kinda too short and a rush, so I think that is a bit better. 
> 
> Also a request from Jason_Graceless' girlfriend.

Dear Diary, 26/4/1940

Bianca is very sad. 

I'll take it from the beginning. 

Bianca was with Lucciana in a street down the block, and the mystery-guy-whose-name-we-(bizzarly)-still-don't-know was passing by. She said he was wearing an orange shirt with a coco design on it. Not what I'd wear but sure. 

Then, he stopped the bike in front if them. Bianca almost peed in her skirt from excitement. The mystery-guy-whose-rest-name-I'm-bored-to-write was walking towards her. 

She thought they were having one of these moments were the protagonists get together while music plays on and they run in a field but instead he passed her and gave Lucciana a hug. 

Ends up that the night they arrived late, Lucciana went back and talked to him and now was his "girlfriend". Bianca left in the scene crying and now she is sadder than ever. 

At least this time, it is not the boy's fault. 

But it is sad that Bianca lost her best friend, and even though I don't like Lucciana, I feel sad for her. 

I also hope that Bianca does not forgive her because I know how it will end up. 

Bianca says that the only boy she will ever trust again is me, but I have a feeling that she will be over it, eventually, but it will take more time than it did with Robert in Christmas. 

Look what you did mister-mystery-guy-that-are-fun-to-be-called-a-coco-because-of-your-shirt-and-writing-big-names-is-fun-too,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love getting comments, kudos and requests from all of you! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


	76. Old stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope that everyone who was struck by any of the four storms (Harvey, Irma, Maria, or Nate) is doing good.

Dear Diary, 29/4/1940

Today we cleaned the old room were we keep old stuff. You know, were we created IT. 

Mama said that lots of stuff was not necessary to have anymore so we needed to clear which ones. 

You won't believe what I found there. 

An old toy horse of Bianca's which we considered long gone resurfaced. (Bianca is still sad in case you wonder, but she helped.)

Then I found some PJs from when I was very very little. Maybe Fabio can fit in them. They had a blue color and silvery designs on them. 

Mama found a dress from when she was a kid and now Bianca will wear it. Also we found an old tie of grandpa's and mama said I should take it, but I thin it is way too 1890s fashion. (I really hope 90s fashion never comes back. Crazy days)

I found an old teddy bear that is yet to be identified. I'll give it to Fabio too. 

There's still stuff left, but we threw away some furniture and old cloths that did not fit to anyone any more. 

Imagine I didn't know we had the room until some time before. 

Good news is I found some pieces of wood to make some more crew members for Angel. Maybe a chef. And a rat. Fabio would like that. 

Right?,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are even better than blue food!


	77. I stepped on a corn flake, Now I'm a cereal killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that everyone is doing fine!

Dear Diary, 30/4/1940

Today started as a regular day, until I showered Bianca in cereals. 

I woke up and was late for school, so I was on fast forward mode and had just got dressed, and gone downstairs to eat breakfast, wash my teeth and flee like a flea. 

I was climbing on the bench to reach the top shelve and Bianca was making a toast. 

"Nico, please stop trying to squish the motzarella with your feet" she said. 

"I don't do it on purpose!" I replied, but I had a feeling she knew. 

"Watch out! Nico what are you doing anyways?"

"Trying to get some cereals, the previous box just ended." 

"Many you make due with that much?"

"No! I want these ones! They have more chocolate than the others. Stop being annoying! " I sounded a bit spoiled, I now realize. 

Then, disaster struck, of course, and the cornflakes fell on me, Bianca and the toast, now making it a Chocho-crunchy sandwich. (It souls be interesting, gastronomically.)

Then they fell to the floor, and just so it gets worse, mama came in the room, a shriek escaping her and then she made me pick them aaaaaaall up and as a result I was late for school and as a result, I was put in detention there, which I'll serve tomorrow or the day after. 

Isn't that just great?,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests make my day even better! .)


	78. I'm an excellent paper cutter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.

Dear Diary, 1/5/1940

Today I served my detention after school. 

I was the only one who was on detention today, but I ended up with mister Pinchiotti, the music teacher, to help him out with some stuff. 

He is a kind man, but music is a dying lesson at schools, and we are lucky to have someone teach. 

Anyway, I don't know him very well, so of course it was awkward. 

He is not a very nice man. He is tall, with a grey frizzy beard that would rather fit to a pirate. He wears formal cloths and has yellow teeth, and a crazy look. 

He told me to sit down on the other side of his desk. Then, he gave me something. 

It was a sharp, bronze object, with a tree curved on it. A paper cutter. 

"Señior di Angelo, I simply want you to help me cut these paper in half." He said with his cringed voice and his accent the had an emphasis on Ts and Ks. He proceeded in giving me one of these papers they write music on, with the lines. 

I started my task and even though I cut myself many times at first, but I mastered the art finally. 

Hours passed heavily. It would actually have been a looooooot more fun if the papers were not 100% the same. It would be better if each one was different, I'd enjoy cutting it in half. I'm a true pirate. 

But around 18:00, señior Pinchiotti stood up and cleared his throat.

"Thank you señior di Angelo, you may be excused. You are an excellent paper cutter."

I fled home to do my homework, wich was until 21:00 and then off to bed. 

No fun for Nico today,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests we awesome! •) (Tyson emoji)


	79. My friend can't meow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that I did not do anything wrong because my usual commenters stopped commenting. 
> 
> I really hope it is because Tge ship of the dead but we ll see. 
> 
> (Also, so many anasnwered questions in TSotD. Will Grover die or something?) #nospoilers

Dear Diary, 2/5/1940

Today, I went to school. I know. Plot twist. 

Anyway, the usual, Sylvia was checking me out, Marissa was trying to escape Tony, Marco was being a jerk. 

Bianca does not speak with Lucciana. I saw the later playing with some other girls today. Bianca was nowhere to be found. 

I returned home and mama had cooked me dinner (pizza!) to apologize for making me late for school the other day. I forgive her. (Yes I considered picking up all the cereals and playing paper cutter with a musician who can only sing about rum is an apology too.)

I played with Angel a bit, I made a couple of wooden rats for her and then, seeked for Fabio. (Nothing like rats to remind you your friend.)

He was sitting on my balcony, spread like pizza dough, sunbathing.

He was too focused on what he did, so he did not notice me. I stood over him and started petting him. He was shocked and he jumped, but when he saw me he relaxed. 

"Hey Fabio." I said. "What's up?"

He wanted to reply, but instead he opened his mouth with no sound coming out. 

I would read his lips, but well...

Anyway I started laughing, he did not appreciate it much, and I stopped. 

"Sorry, it's not funny." I said giggling.

'Well, you don't look the part' he seemed to be saying, while turning his butt towards me, making sure I had a good view. 

We played a bit more, and then I thought he might be sick so I will find a vet or something if he is not ok within a few days. 

It's the best I can do,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it happened to my cat too, it was hilarious. 
> 
> Comments, kudos and requests are welcomed. (Did I mentioned comments?) ;(


	80. You think I'm lame?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for 80 chapters! 
> 
> I feel like Old_writer23
> 
> Also I forgot to mention, no posts on Fridays because life.

Dear Diary, 2/5/1940

May is a wonderful month. Birds sing, baby animals are born, flowers bloom, Marco is still a jerk. 

I was really happy today and then he happened. 

I was just walking in the corridor and I was singing a little happy tune. Then he appeared and asked what's all the happiness about. 

"Spring is happy." I said. 

"Wow, you are lame."

I don't even know what that means. 

Ami really lame?,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are pure joy! d_b


	81. Um.....what a weird world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't know if something is up and my subs are not notified, but I think that I'll post every day except Fridays. Still, stuff may come up. 
> 
> Warning:Homophobia ensures.

Dear Diary, 5/5/1940

I was thinking about what Marco said the other day. How I might be lame. 

After the last time I wrote to you, I immediately wrote a message to Alex. I relax that way. 

I wrote him about Marco and how stupid he is and all the things he has said. I told him everything and more. I asked him if he thinks I'm lame. I asked him what Marco meant if Alex is my "boyfriend". I told him how he beat me once after PE class. 

He replied. 

Hey Nico,

Sorry to hear about that prick Marco. He sounds awful. We have our fair share of annoying people here in the states. 

I am sorry to hear he bullies you. I think you must speak to someone about it. Perhaps your mom? I mean I know your teacher found out the other time, but what about the rest of times?

I most certainly think you are not lame. I might find you a bit overexcited with some stuff, but everyone is special in some way. After all, I don't hang out with lane people and I hang out with you when you visit. 

Now, it's weird that Marco told me your boyfriend. I'm sure you gave no such impression or anything. Right? I don't if you know, but there are some men that like other men in the way they should like women. 

Everyone here says it is a sin and how it is not natural. I agree, really. These people are sick and it is not their fault. The doctors are trying to find a cure. But many times it is punished as a crime. 

Marco must have heard something you said about me, overexcited as always, and misconceived it. Right?

Alex 

So....what a weird world. That's why mama did not tell me the other day. 

What is wrong with Marco Luccio? I'm a normal person!

I don't think it's fair though to burn in hell for loving someone.

But if I was feeling weird about having a girlfriend, having a boyfriend is weirder. 

I know it is not natural and I know it is not true about me as I know I'm not lame,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....sorry for this. But it's the point of the fic. 
> 
> Comments, kudos and requests are superkalifrajilisticexpialidocious only with good spelling! :O


	82. Why not dance before class?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really thankful for all my usual readers, but I'd like to have some new ones too. 
> 
> If you happened to click on this fic, read it, and if you like it, leave a comment or a kudo, or even a request for Nico's future adventures.

Dear Diary, 6/5/1940

I'm over my existential am I lame or am I not phase. 

Today was fun indeed, if not for school. But at least I was not put on detention. 

This morning, before our first class, History, everyone was pretty moody. Yeah we had a pretty rough schedule ahead if us. 

So when the bell rang we all went to class and waited for our teacher to come. The thing is, he did not. (Long story short, he forgot some stuff and then forgot some more stuff)

So we were patiently waiting for him to come like he told us once. 

Everyone was complaining about how we had Maths,literature, Italian and PE today and how they would be extremely tired after and still have homework and extra-curriculum. 

I don't have extra-curriculum. Ha!

Anyway, so Marissa as always, stood up and (she is so going to be the class president in high school) tried to cheer us up. 

"What is wrong with you people?" She said. "We can make our schedule OUR schedule and enjoy it! History could be fun in an alternative timeline! Picture that!"

"groan-mumble-rumble" sounds like the rest of us. 

"You know we need to steam off! Suggestions?"

"I like to solve mathematics when stressed. " Said Tony. I knew he was lying to appear smart to Marissa and she did too. 

"Sure. Anything else?"

"I also like to lift weights." He said again. It is clear he was lying again, as he looks like a pizza without dough. 

"Anyone else?" Marissa said taking care on her words. 

"I like to dance..." Said Sylvia. 

"Hm, that's good..." Marissa replied "Giovanni, sing us something, would you?"

So Giovanni started singing an old opera song. He has a great voice. We all started dancing and it was especially fun at the parts were he would go faster. 

We had Marco keep watch, because he claimed that "men do not dance". Like he is a man...

Marissa actually allowed Tony to dance with her, which is an improvement. 

At some point, the teacher came back and we all sat down, pretending to have been quiet and waiting. 

"Bongiorno, bambini." He said and the lesson begun,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are lovely! ,')


	83. When will I die?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTIFICATION:  
> donotreply@archiveofourown.com
> 
> New_writer23 has updated The Diary of Nico di Angelo. 
> 
> To read this work, scroll down. 
> 
> To leave this work, don't leave this work. 
> 
> If this message was sent in error, read it anyways. 
> 
> To see more stupidity from this fic writer, tap the following link:

Dear Diary, 8/5/1940

Remember how I'm over the existential stuff? Well that's all a pile of a male cow's poop. 

I kept thinking about my future. For no apparent reason, just a talk I was having with Tony...I'll tell you some time. 

Anyway, besides from wether or not I'll have a family or a job I kept think of other more...sad stuff. 

What if I get sick? Like really sick. I won't be able to have a normal life. And there are so many illnesses that are not curable. But now that I wrote it down it seems unlikely. 

What if something happens and mama or Bianca die? I mean...you know what I mean. What if I stay alone? I think that this is my greatest fear. Staying alone. Not Marco, not letters, not the monster Bianca made. Not even Mussolini. 

What if I die? I mean I know it will happen some day, but what if I die early? From an accident or something? Or for that case, an illness? I really want to have a nice life. 

It is scary knowing that anything could happen even today. If you think about it in the morning I think you diminish the chances of dying that day (according to Giovanni), but still...

And for that matter, when will I die even if I'm not going to die early?

I would love to die in my 80s...ok that sounds weird. I meant old and not young. 

In my 80s, it would be...around 2010 or something. (Excuse my math if wrong, I'm 8 years old) 

I'd love to live in 2010. I'm sure there will be flying cars and televisions will have no screen. 

Or maybe younger. Around the 80s. I think that we will have already gone to planet Pluto by then. 

Or, if I live just until 2020 (bit unlikely) I'll be able to stay immortal for ever!

God I'm weird...,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for 3.000 hits!
> 
> Comments, kudos and requests are great. ;)


	84. Did I freak you out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think that the fic is at low in everything right now, kudos are rarer and many people that usually comment don't. 
> 
> I know it has started to get boring, so stuff will change soon. 
> 
> If you have any constructive criticism id be glad to see it in the comments.

Dear Diary, 10/5/1940

I am weird. 

I know I am. I'm 8 years old, about, and I'm writing a diary saying more weird stuff. 

When will I die? Really Nico? 

Or The astonishing story of Pizza! I'm pathetic. 

I think I should stop writing this. I mean Bianca gave it to me and all, but...

I don't know. I need some time to think. 

I won't stop writing for now,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always appreciate comments, kudos and requests. B-)


	85. Savage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that my Irish friends (if any) are doing fine with Ophelia. :)

Dear Diary, 17/5/1940

Hi...

I will continue writing. After all you're just a diary. Not a real person. 

Perhaps I'm writing to future Nico. So Future Nico, I hope 2010 is ok. 

Anyway not much happened. Last time Alex wrote (you remember, right?) I instantly replied and for some reason the postal service brought it back. They said they won't deliver letters outside the country and the content will always be checked. 

So I don't know what will happen. Will Alex know? Or he'll think that I don't want to talk to him for any reason? Especially after the last letter...

Anyway mama told me that this wimpy guy will visit tomorrow and I'll be prepared...

Expect tomorrow's update, it will be bloody,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are always appreciated! :Œ


	86. Wimpy guy will meet death!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope there's enough plot here. 
> 
> Also, I don't know how the posting time works with everyone, but I live in Greece so I post 15-16:00 but I don't know what time it is to everyone else.

Dear Diary, 18/5/1940

I held back. I didn't kill him. But God only knows how much I want to. 

I'll take it from the beginning. 

Of course we had to dress up for that jerk just because he wanted dinner. We sat at the dinning room and waited for him. 

When he finally decided to come, mama said we should go to the living room first for "a drink". 

"That would be lovely." Jerk said. 

So we proceeded to sit in our living room which, believe me, is not made for 4 people. 

"I have some wonderful Chon-Chion cochon" mama said, or so I heard, referring to the wine. 

They drunk some wine and we just looked. They made small talk wich is awful for multiple reasons, but mostly because they were kinda awkward with us, eachother and the situation. 

After that we sat in the dinning room and mama served her wonderful stew, which was my only motivation for existing at the time. 

As mama served Bianca, I caught a glimpse of jerk, looking at me with his dark, almost hollow eyes, with a weird look. As soon as our eyes met, he pretended to be casual. 

What is he some sort of a pedophile?

Anyway, we ate and they were discussing about stuff, and then, I remembered how the situation stunk. 

"Where did you say you come from?" I asked. 

"From New York, but I have Greek origins" said jerk. 

"So why do they let you stay in the country? Didn't they said about some strict measures? And how can you speak so good Italian?" I asked. 

"Nico, bambino, you are being indiscreit" said mama. 

"No, it's ok, I guess I have my ways. As for the Italian, I can speak many languages."

"Huh...and how did you two meet anyways?" I asked. 

By that time Bianca was looking at her plate and I knew she had no intention of being there either. 

"Um...we met..." Started mama 

"Around 10 years ago." Said jerk "long story sort, we really enjoy eachother's company. I had years coming in Italy, since last time I mean. 8 years that must have been. We met in New York, she was with her father. How is your father, indeed maria?" 

"Uh..good, he retired recently. " mama replied happy with the change of subject. 

"Oh, happy retirement then." 

"I'll let him know you wish the best..."

"Bianca dear, what is wrong?" Jerk said and my fork was ready, in attack formation with my spoon. (Ugh, mama won't let me use a knife)

"Um...me? No no it's ok I was just thinking, about school."

"Oh, I hear you do great there. So rare..i mean charismatic."

"Oh, thank you."

"Mr. Bones? That's your name, right?"

"Yes, Rick. Rick Bones." Said mama. 

"Rick? Sure rick bones is my name. Why is that?"

"Nothing, just asking." I replied, making a mental note to check the criminal records of all Venezian citizens in case he was lying. 

"You can call him Uncle Rick though, he is reeealy like my brother." Mama said. 

Jerk looked at her with an eyebrow arched and an amused half-smile on his face. 

She blushed and they seemed to be having a silent conversation in which he was having fun and she plotted to kill him. 

"So, Mr. Bones," I wasn't gonna call him Uncle Rick even if he was my biological uncle. ", didn't you say you were going to stay here in Venezia for a short time? It has been months since then. What changed?"

He said something in a language that seemed kinda familiar but not too much. Something like "anakrisi moo canees?" And then he proceeded to reply how he decided to stay a little longer. 

After a loooooooooooooong time in which we ate, mama brought out dessert. Chocolate cake. Was she trying to do something?

"Mmmmm...Maria, you have made a masterpiece again." Said jerk. "From what I remember, you can do a lot of stuff with these two hands. Recipes, I mean." 

"Um...thank you." She said while blushing. 

"It's getting late now, and you know, my 'gardening lady' might be worried, so I got to go, it was lovely." He said. 

So long story short he left. And I didn't kill him. 

But I'll get you next time I'm sure!

I'll kill you, Uncle Rick,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hades is my spirit animal. 
> 
> I live for comments, kudos and requests! :Ù


	87. So much for a bearded chicken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was strangely successful, I'll try doing the same stuff again. 
> 
> So unfortunately I won't post this weekend, but I'll make up for it by posting on Friday. Sorry.

Dear Diary, 19/5/1940

Look, it's not that I kept it a secret, but it never happened that I mentioned to you how I thought Emilia (Alessandro's sister) had a crush on me. 

I am after all, irresistable. 

The thing is that she is younger than me, so it would be weird. We do hung out occasionally but not so much. 

Today was one of these days. 

She found me at break and started small talk, about how we could meet after school sometime, which I kindly avoided. 

She told me that she wanted to tell me something super important and I could actually feel her voice trembling with anxiety. 

'Uh-oh' I thought. 

We went to a small part of the yard which is partially covered with a wall. 

It was supposed to be a place were we could drink water, as there are plenty of sources, but no one goes there. Rumor had it that a bearded chicken lives in the pipes and puts boogers in the water. 

We sat by the sinks and I had already started feeling anxious too. 

"So...Nico...I want to tell you, not because it's your job or anything...but I like a boy from your class..." She started. 

"Oh you have a thing for older people?" I said trying to change the subject through jokes. 

"No...it's not that... But he is really cute..."

At that point I was really flattered. 

"I...was wandering if you could talk to him? Or at least tell me if you think that anyone from your class could like me?"

"Do I know him?" 

"Yes..."

"How well?"

"Very very well, I think...I mean..."

At that point I was sure. I didn't want to break this little girl's heart, but I didn't like her really. I don't like younger women, I guess. 

"So....any ideas?" She asked and her eyes peeked hopefully. 

"Look, I am really flattered, but I don't think you are my type...perhaps you'll find the perfect guy one day, but it's not me..."

She started laughing. In. My. Face. 

"No Nico, it's not you! I'm not THAT kind of girl sorry. It's Giovanni, but don't tell him will you? Great see you again sometime!"

And she left. And I was alone with the bearded chicken and the boogers. ,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loooooove comments, kudos and requests! :X


	88. Church is boring and I have sinned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's me! And I hate that song!

Dear Diary, 21/5/1940

This morning I was especially sleepy. I don't see the point of having weekends if we wake up early to go to the church. 

We went at the church and I sat next to Tony. Bianca and mama went to sit with the other ladies and girls, because of course I have to stay alone with the men. 

At least Tony was there (we go to the same church since we live nearby) and we talked, commenting on the fancy cloths people wore. 

There was one lady with an extremely big fiery pink (the one you cannot find in nature) hat with feathers of what I can only assume was a flamingo once. 

One guy had a nose so big I was sure he was lying. 

And then we saw Pietro, sitting at the front. And next to him, a young lady was saying something quickly and then stormed off to the lady area. He smiled and I could say he was happier than ever. 

It must have been his fiancée. 

I spotted mama and Bianca accord the isle. Mama was paying attention the the ceremony. 

For some reason she is very fond of religion and believes in God (we do too of course) with great emphasis. 

Bianca seemed to be looking for someone. 

At first I thought Lucciana, but I don think she would anymore, and we both know she goes to another church. 

Then it struck me that she was looking for oh-right-I-never-learned-his-name-guy. 

I don't know why, because if he goes to a different school, then he wouldn't go to the same church with us, right? 

I was really bored. I was looking forward to that rich Sunday breakfast (oh wow, break-fast, break the fast, I just realized!) with the eggs and toast and yum...mama's peach jam!

My appetite was immediately gone when I saw Marco. Marco Luccio. He was walking towards me with a wicked smile. 

He couldn't hurt me in a church right? Isn't it like an asylum or something? He wouldn't wouldn't he?

Tony pulled my sleeve to show me Marco. I was tempted to say 'Gee thanks I didn't notice' but sarcasm is not suitable for a holly place. 

As he walked by, Marco that is, left a wiggly long pretty snake-looking thing at the time fall on my feet. 

I thought it was a snake, and while I am not afraid of them, I don't appreciate them being thrown at me. 

"Oh poop!" I said not really loudly, but it was not a suitable word for a holly place either. 

Needless to say, I got a few diss approving looks from three or four people around me. I blushed. I blush a lot generally you should know that. 

It turns out Marco threw a piece of a gardening hose who only God knows where he found. 

Lots of God talk today,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and requests are awesome. :0


	89. I'm afraid of a pink pony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for 90 chapters!
> 
> So when we reach 100, part 1 will be over. Don't worry there will be approximately 7 parts. I think?

Dear Diary, 17/5/1940

Marco has kept teasing me about what happened a few days ago. 

For example this morning. We had Maths and before that, at break, I was in the classroom, talking to Marissa. 

She was bringing in her books in a big pink bag with a, also pink, pony on it. Very unlike her but sure. 

She left it on her desk with a thud. What was she carrying, real ponies?

"Morning." She said. 

"Hi what's up?" I said. 

"Not much...Maths."

"Ugh yeah I can't bear them any more, at least summer is coming soon."

"Yeah, we are going to have fun in summer. " she said with a grin. 

Then, as I was preparing to ask if she had planned to go on vacations with her family, I heard a scream. 

A lady's scream. Or a child's. Or someone pretending to be one. 

I turned around shocked, pulling off a ninja move I call "The Fabio" and my face must have been a mix of sour milk and my tail being run over. 

Then, before I realised what was going on I heard laughs and the same person calling "aaaaahh! It's a gardening hose! Mama help!"

Ugh, it was Marco and his friends. He was playing me in a not-so-delightful play of the event. 

Alessandro was laughing (ugh, he has the same name with Alex! Now I'm never gonna get that out of my mind!) and occasionally muttering something like "hahu! Good job Marco, you pretend to be this awesome kid Nico really well!" Or maybe I'm adding stuff. 

More surprises ensured and I was a bit lost in reality. 

Something was whooshing next to me, but it moved so fast I could not see it. Then I caught a pink blur screwing something like "marcoluccioyoureacompletejerkandhowhasyourmamabeendoinghahayouknowwhatimean!" And Marco fell back. 

Marissa was now where the blur was and she was holding her bag. 

Then I realised. She had hit Marco in the stomach with her enormous pink pony bag. Defending me! Awwww! I mean...ugh punches are thrilling!

Sometimes, she can be intimidating. Marco was on the floor not laughing. He was grasping his stomach and seemed to be helding back vomit. 

Marissa had a look in her eyes like a squirrel who was taken away by his nuts and seemed to be ready to attack someone else. 

Alessandro and gang were looking shocked and took a big step back. 

"Wow that was-" Tony said from his desk, which I don't know when he came in, but Marissa charged before he could finish and his face was like 'ugh don't skewer me!'

"Hush!" Instead of skewering him, she gave him a kiss in the cheek. 

Tony hushed, blushed and flushed, sitting back to his chair, while Marissa looked up like a superhero and yelled "Adrenaline! "

Then she run back to her seat at the front if the class. 

Hopefully they learned their lesson,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are welcomed and will win your full participation in a contest for a Nico doll. (Just kidding ) >:/


	90. I saw a deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reposted last chapter because I might have done something wrong and it was not actually posted. 
> 
> I hope you remember how I will post tomorow and not on the weekend. 
> 
> I will also not post in 8-16/11 as I'll be visiting the states! (FYI not for vacation)

Dear Diary, 1/6/1940

A tall, muscular man, was waiting at a bar. He seemed anxious, even like he hated to be there. He had long dark hair and a perfectly trimmed beard. 

As he drunk an oily substance, I saw his electric blue eyes. They were as if an actual lightning bolt was going threw them. 

He slammed the glass at the table and turned around. "Brother" he said. 

Another guy, this time, shorter, with a Hawaiian shirt and a swim suit, went by his side. He made contrast with the tall guy, that wore a dark suit. His scruffy hair looked like they just dried from sea water. 

Speaking of sea water, his eyes were the exact color of the sea green. "He always arrives late huh?" He said.

"So do you." Tall replied. 

"Meh" he replied, taking a piece of some food with an extremely large fork. 

"Well, I have a wife that I actually care about." Said a voice from the shadows. 

Out of them, emerged Uncle Rick. He wore a long fur coat and his eyes were unpleasantly dark. 

"Cut of the irony." Tall said. 

"Well, he can keep it in his punch, that's to say." Said swimmer. I didn't get what he could keep in his pants though. 

"Shut up..." Said tall. 

"I have been thinking your 'deal'" said jerk. "I...I don't think I'll agree."

"Come on now death breath! I thought you could keep it in your pants." Said swimmer. 

"Stop saying that." Said jerk. "You can't really believe that we should really do this."

"That's the deal. You should know better. You heard the prophecy. We don't have underage kids and don't plan in having." Said tall

"But I do!" Said jerk. "You don't get this!"

"Besides from the fact that you can have tem with you eternally, you choose your kids, or the world?" Said swimmer. 

"I know what family means..." Jerk started. 

"Oh please! You married your sister and still can't keep it in your pants, to quote him." Jerk pointed to swimmer. 

"My point is...it for the best." Tall said. 

"I will try to protect my kids, but will agree to have no more." Jerk replied. 

"Good enough. But they are not safe." Said tall. 

"I, The Lord of down under, swear to the river sticks, that I will have no more kids, until the prophecy is fulfilled." What is the river sticks? I think he said that. 

"I, lord of the sea, swear to the stocks to have no more kids. " said swimmer. 

"And I swear too, to the river sticks, as lord of the sky." Tall said.

And then I woke up, confused,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments kudos requests...all welcomed :~)


	91. Why did I saw a deal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, it appears in my work front page that this is the 91st chapter while it says here it's the 92nd. Can someone please tell me if they see it too or if it's all normal?
> 
> Tomorrow is a greek national holiday and there's a lot of WWII talk. So here's more.

Dear Diary, 3/6/1940

Sorry, I couldn't write yesterday. 

I keep laughing at how ridiculous that dream was. 

I supposedly saw Jerk's brothers, making a deal to not have any more children. I think I drunk too much milk...

Anyway, not much going on here, but they requested some men to go fight. 

Unfortunately, Pietro had to go. It was command story for some. 

He went in Africa and his fiancée keeps crying. Right now, she's with mama in our kitchen and mama is trying to reassure her everything will be fine. 

I'm not sure though. 

Everyone here is talking about how the war is coming here too. I don't want it to come here. 

We shouldn't interfere anyways. 

At school we are more careful now because sometimes, officials visit. 

I don't want to live a war, like mama did in the World War,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are great! :)
> 
> Please tell me about the chapter number!


	92. One day I'll eat a sandwich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's something completely impromptu, so sorry.

Dear Diary, 5/6/1940

Not much going around. 

There are talks of the war coming here too. With many people having gone to fight in foreign places, like Pietro did, we are all scared. 

The fact that everyone is very strict too doesn't help. The police too. 

Mama won't let us play outside, and I'm even scared for Fabio. 

Once on the subject, Fabio is fine. He now has a scar on his nose from a cat fight, but he seems good. 

Ok so you might be thinking, if not much is happening, then why are you writing Nico?

The truth is I'm trying to waste time. 

Help me my diary, you are our only hope!

Mama made turtle soup, a pretty popular Italian delicacy, that I despise. 

They say it's from the foods you have to grow up to appreciate. 

Meh. 

I'd prefer a sandwich. Or maybe pizza. 

I'll let you know if I am alive within the next hour,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never tried turtle soup, but it is very real in Italy, believe me. 
> 
> Still, comments, kudos and requests are welcomed. 
> 
> Tomorrow's post will be better! :)


	93. Bongiorno Venezia con Nico di Angelo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, but happy Halloween!
> 
> I celebrated it for the first time (we have apokries instead in February) and I loved it!
> 
> This is a halloween special!

Dear Diary, 7/6/1940

Goodmorning!

I love summer! If not for the taste if amphibian in my mouth it would be utopian. 

I am writing this early in the morning to tell you about a funny story last night. 

I was brushing my teeth and I had an unpleasant feeling of being watched. 

I looked at the window to see if any weirdo was checking me out and I saw a pair of eyes staring at me from the darkness. 

As soon as we noticed eachother, they disappeared. 

I was frightened and ran to my bed after a quick goodnight to the girls. 

I covered my self with...the covers, even though it is hot, even at nights, to feel protected. 

I looked at the window and I saw the eyes again. I almost peed myself, but I was a man. 

So I covered my eyes with the blanket. 

After a while, I peeked again. Still. Eyes. Boo. 

I decided to punch the ghost that watched me and I stood up. 

It was Fabio. I was scared for nothing. 

Cats are idiots,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coo mento, kudos, requests , tricks and treats are welcomed! -:/


	94. I-almost-punched-the-mystery-guy-whose-name-I-learnt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People! I'm officially an idiot!
> 
> This is the actual chapter 94 and not 95. I fixed it!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Dear Diary, 8/6/1940

You won't believe what happened today!

I met-mystery-guy-omg-the-suspense!

His name is Luigi! 

I know right?! So lame. 

Anyway we met at random, I was at the bakery and he entered and my arm was ready to fly, hit his face like an plane. 

He is lucky though. I held my self. 

I settled for a disapproving look, but he was in a mood. 

"Oh...you are that girl Bianca's brother,right?" He said. 

That was weird, considering he didn't know who Bianca was or who I was. 

"Yes?" I replied. 

"I didn't know what was happening. Please tell her I'm sorry and flattered ok?" Luigi-the-lame said. 

"Uh..sure."

I said and Bianca said she appreciates it. 

"Aren't you gonna do anything about it?" I asked her. 

"No, I'm over him." She said. I knew she wasn't over Lucciana, but I wasn't going to be THAT guy. 

So that-is-all-and-I'm-sad-my-long-multi-word-names-are-over-so-bye-bye-,  
-Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, requests...make my day! =)


	95. Pots cannot dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We reached 200 kudos! 
> 
> This is epic!

Dear Diary, 11/6/1940

School year will end soon and lessons are more relaxed. 

In PE for example, we do dancing. 

I like dancing, but not that kind of dancing. 

We were separated in duets, a boy and a girl. 

Tony went with Marissa, and I think that they are a thing now. 

Giovanni dubbed Emilia anyways, but she's not in my class so she won't be jealous of him dancing with Sylvia. 

Then there was Alessandro who went with Julia and soon, all found a partner. 

The thing is, that in my class, we are two extra boys. And guess who was left last, alongside me. Marco!

Oh wow, someone wants my to fly into a rage. 

We had to find a choreography, not ridiculous, and execute it, in front of the class. 

So the teacher basically wanted me to dance a dance made for couples with the person I hate the most, who also happens to be a dude. 

Sure. 

Everyone went on to find what they'd do. I was left stranded with a Marco that was almost crying his manliness out. 

"Men do not dance! Especially with other men! Especially with you, di Angelo!" I could hear the concern in his voice. 

"Look, Marco, we have to do this. I don't like dancing with you either." We were wasting time. We had to find a dance. 

"No no no no no no no no no nope." He said. 

"Look. Maybe we can do something different."

"Like what?" Fair point, I thought. 

My eyes wandered if to the background. I spotted some old natal objects, like pots, that I remembered they used to serve stew at lunch before they bought some new ones. 

I strolled up to them. I got one, two, five of them and brought them up to Marco. 

"Oh, great, so now you're gonna cook dinner too?" He said. 

"Shut up idiot." 

I orchestrated the pots in a round shape, some standing and some laying. I tested their sound and moved on.

In the end, I was pretty confident of my work, but our prep time was over. 

Giovanni and Sylvia danced first, the waltz and I could see smoke coming out of Marco's ears. 

Then some other kids, and....us! Ugh

I realized at that point that I never told Marco my plan. 

"Sorry, but we haven't-" I cut him off quickly to save it. 

"Dance you idiot." I said and started banging the pots in a happy rhythm adding music to our dance, something the rest had not. 

Marco started dancing as soon as he got the catch. So smart. (That was irony. I can't make voices in writing, but imagine I did) (oh, I forgot. I did a face too)

He moved his hands and feet according to the music and I could see that everyone, including the teacher were impressed. 

Marco, pointed his fingers at me and sat starting to play music. I stood up and started dancing, all while laughing. 

Marco actually stated whistling in accordance to the sound of the pots, which was genius. 

We even had a grand finale, in which he had a drum solo and I spun around and around. 

Everyone liked it and as they congratulated us, I saw Marco smiling at me. 

Maybe, even though he says things, he doesn't mean them,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, requests and kudos are awesome!
> 
> New target:300 kudos ;)


	96. School is over!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has it ever happened that you laughed while drinking milk or water or whatever and it came out of your nose?
> 
> Yeah...it happened to me with a cracker. I wish no one ever has unto go through the shock and humiliation. (Also, laughing makes it hurt more do don't try it). 
> 
> But anyways, enjoy!

Dear Diary, 11/6/1940

We are officially in war. But things are still safe here. 

Mama says we will find a way out. Out of where?

Anyway since I decided I'd worry about war when it actually threatens us, I have good news!

School is over!!!!!

I actually passed the class! I was convinced I wouldn't, this time, and have to do all again next year, but I'm moving forward with the rest!

I have never really done a class twice, but well, I seemed especially bad at school this year. 

Anyway I think we all passed, so that's nice. 

Bianca did too. And Lucciana. And Emilia. 

So it's wonderful! We are chocolate cake and pizza (not in that order) to celebrate. 

Aw summer. What is there not to say?

I'll play with Fabio, make a villain ship for Angel and see how Tony/Marissa goes. 

We will swim! I love the sea! 

Hopefully the gelato shop will introduce new flavors too!

I'm so happy right now. I'm happy I won't have to deal with that stupid teacher next year. He didn't seem to like me. 

Bianca is good. She seems a bit lonely, so we hang out more than we used to, now. 

She says we should try making a school of sharks (they are fish, so I say school) to feed the bad sailors to them. 

She found some pieces of wood and paint. Bianca truly has the hands of an artist. She can draw and carve and oh what can she not make...

I wish I could do all that but I can only draw stick figures. 

Can you draw?,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy with what I created! Thanks for all the support!
> 
> Comments, kudos and requests are lovely!!!!!!!!
> 
> :=)


	97. Ah, it's too hot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Sorry for skipping last update! I'm sick again. For the fourth time since September. 
> 
> I hope you remember how 8-16/11 won't have any updates. :)

Dear Diary, 13/6/1940

Pietro returned from the war. Not that it is over or anything. He was injured and can't fight anymore. 

His foot was crippled from an explosion. He is not the same now. His fiancée is crying a lot, but she also seems relieved he returned. But did he really?

I miss my grandpa. And Alex. I can't write tellers anymore, as you remember. 

Summer did start boring. But Fabio is always here to make me laugh and show me how good he can jump on my head. 

Bianca is good, reading a lot. 

One thing I can't stand is the heat. It is really hot. 

I stink from the sweat. We all do. 

I try to convince mama to take us to the sea, but she won't listen. 

"We are busy today bambino, when we find some time we will go."

"But mama, it's soooooo hot!"

"Come on Nico, you are mature enough to understand."

Unfortunately, I am,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are welcomed! ;D


	98. Hot damn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back from the states!
> 
> It was good and all but I missed a lot of updates and I hope I lost no readers. :( :)

Dear Diary, 16/6/1940

Ugh. So. Hot. 

I can bearly write without sweating. 

Not much going on. Fabio is mysteriously absent but Bianca said she saw him under a bridge, looking for shadows between the bridge and the canals in these little stones. 

Tony is still awkward with Marissa and vise versa. 

I really miss Alex and grandpa. The latter one must know how we can't communicate anymore but does Alex know?

He sure does. His parents work for the government too. But still...

Please don't melt,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are lovely thank you very much!  
>  ;€


	99. War?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about how I update once in a while but it is exam time so I don't know how this is gonna work. But when I can I will. Be happy for Christmass break.

Dear Diary, 20/6/1940

I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to feel. 

Everyone says war. War. War. War. I hate that word. 

War. 

Why? Why did we have to get in this war? 

It's here. Everyone is scared. They won't admit it but they are. 

Supposedly we shouldn't worry because our German friends will help us. 

War. War is awful. 

It will reach Venezia I know. If not in a week, then in two. If not in two, then three. But it will. 

And then, what? Will we live in a battle field? Will we be bombed? Executed? Will we have to leave? I don't want to...

Could we actually drive away the evil forces that attack us? That's what the radio says. 

They say how evil the French and the British are and how they are scared if our power. 

But they also say that this Mussolini will protect us. He better do it. 

Bianca is holding up good. Mama is so worried and distracted she drops things constantly. 

Fabio returned. School is weird. The teacher seems edgy. Most of the kids are scared but also eager to protect their home. How could they anyways? 

Venezia will be reduced to taters in a matter of months. Grandpa saw it happening during the World War. In other cities, if course, but Venezia is a port if crucial importance. 

But before that, they will make sure we starve. Even if we still have food, the markets send food to the soldiers and they cut off supplies from abroad and won't let any boats travel. I'm scared, Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are great thanks! :€)


	100. We have to leave?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. This is it people!
> 
> The final chapter of part 1 and the 100th one! I hope you like it.

Dear Diary, 22/6/1940

Why did things become so serious?

Mama must have understood the danger. She said we have to leave. Tomorrow. 

"Where are we going, mama?" I asked. 

"Someplace better. With grandpa." 

So we are going to the states. I am not eager to say goodbye to my house, friends and cat. But what can I do?

Not that I can stay here by myself or fight for my home or anything. 

We already packed. We will leave tomorrow at 16:00. Of course we will justify it as that we have to bring grandpa back. 

That will leave me some time in the morning for goodbyes. 

Thankfully we managed to find a boat that goes to USA. Not DC though. We will have to go to Miami and them to DC by car. 

What's more, I'm running out of pages,  
Nico

 

~~~~~~~~~End of part 1~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the first chapter if part 2 tomorrow (hopefully) here, approx. at that time. 
> 
> I strongly believe that comments, kudos and requests are integral to a fanboy/girl's health. :•


	101. We left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. It's me. 
> 
> So sorry for not posting in a long time but please bear with me. I promise that in the holidays and again after January when exam season is over I'll be more available. 
> 
> I miss summer... :(
> 
> Also yeah this is the first chapter of part one so hooray for that!
> 
> (*Im also working on another work I think I'll start - not a diary - starring Jason)

Dear Diary, June

We left. 

We left before some hours. We currently are in a ship. Hoping that we won't be stopped and we will be allied to reach the states. 

In a few hours we will reach a place called Gibraltar in which we have to stop because some people will need to get down. 

Then when we reach US we ll be free. I can't help but think of all the goodbyes and the people I left behind. 

The teachers I did not say goodbye to, it's summer. 

Bianca said goodbye to Lucciana and I could feel some of there old emotion being somewhere very deep and crushed like a bug. 

She then proceeded to throw una ice cream cone on the-guy-whose-name-is-Guido's head. 

I said goodbye to all my friends. Giovanni wished me luck and to become a pirate one day. 

Emilia was nice too. Confessing to Giovanni and being turned down sadly, later. 

Speaking of love, Tony and Marissa is officially a thing now and they were my most difficult goodbye. Maybe second. 

"Watch out little one." Said Marissa

"Thank you for everything Nico" said Tony

I even shakes hands with Marco which I'll have a hard time getting unused to. 

Fabio was hard. It involved tears. He seemed not to understand that we were leaving event high he had started to suspect it. 

I asked Pietro to feed him some times. So he will survive too. Pietro accepted and when I introduced them I saw a smile on Pietro's face. 

He said that after the war he will let me know how Fabio is doing. 

I don't want to. I don't want him to let me know because I want to find out my self. 

I want to return to Venezia,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are loooooooovely. O_o


	102. Awful days with green socks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey I need you to be understanding. Hopefully this week will be better. 
> 
> Enjoy

Dear Diary, June

I know I changed the dates. 

It's biting and I have the blues. I'm already homesick and we just arrived at grandpa's a few days ago. 

In the meanwhile, I only wear my once favored green socks I know have linked with sadness and I hate. This war is ruining everything. 

Will Fabio be ok?

Mama said we couldn't take him with us. I'm sure Pietro will take good care of him. 

But what about being bombed? Will be know how to react or will he be lost?

Just my thoughts. 

Alex will be coming tomorow, I'm not even that happy,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are super duper. :)


	103. ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!

Dear Diary, July

Alex visited today. It was weird because at first he still thought that I just ignored his letters while in reality, I received none. 

But we are good now. End up we will go to the same school in September. 

Well that I'm happy about. Hopefully he will be my best friend. 

Bianca will too. She is in her new room all day long and she won't really talk to us. I hope she will get better. 

I suspect it is because of Lucciana. 

But I'm still trying. 

"Bianca" I said while I opened the door. 

"Please leave. I'm meditating."

"Sure." I said an decide to return tomorrow. 

Yep...,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cs, Ks and Rs are pwaasome! :3


	104. I forgot the monkey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am starting to lose my readers so if you don't receive notifications about posts know that I will try to post every day from now on and this will be the case until next year. Then we see. 
> 
> I'll update anyways, readers or not.

Dear Diary, July

Today was good actually. It has been a while since I wrote but I've been busy in these weeks. 

Bianca is out and about once again. What's up with young people these days and all those mood swings. 

We are in the phase where we try to figure out what we left behind. 

Mama forgot some jewelry she had stashed under the couch and I forgot the monkey from Angel. 

Yes she has a monkey. Most ships do. But little monkey must have fell off board while we were traveling and god only knows what she is up to nowadays. 

Maybe she is sailing the Atlantic like a true pirate...

And don't ask how I know she is a she. 

Grandpa seems acutes for us to be back. Even though he doesn't work anymore, he is oftenly invited in embassy parties and late night high officials' dinners. Mama goes too. As his "date". They laugh a lot with that. 

I think that both him and mama are happy for the new change and while I know they would prefer us to be in Venice, they enjoy living together like her childhood once again. But they know we can't go to Venice. They will have to make do with the DC childhood. 

DC is good too. A nice city. 

Oh! Also we are planning to go to the sea with Alex. It's hot here too. So a swim, while more difficult than it was in Venezia, would be nice. 

We are already way into summer to delay it anyways...,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are fantastic and I love them! 0-0


	105. First swim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last day of school! I hope that these vacations will be an oppurtunity for lots of updates! 
> 
> You can now be happy.

Dear Diary, July

Today was inexplicably good of a day, compared to the rest we've had here. 

We woke up early this morning to go to the beach. We would meet Alex there. 

"But I don't want to wear a swim suit and go to the beach! I have no friends here so don't pull that argument on me." Complained Bianca as we were preparing. 

"You could do what I do and just put on regular cloths and not bathe, but what is wrong bambino, you always have fun at the sea." Said mama while searching for her big hat she eventually found under her dresses. 

"Mum! One, do NOT call me a bambino I'm not one anymore! Two, that was in Venezia, where I had friends and a life. " she snapped. 

"Jeez bambino, you're like... 10" I said sarcastically gaining a glare from both of them. 

"Ok Bianca you can do as you please, but know that the heat is unbearable and you will be jealous, eventually." Said mama now wearing her hat. 

"Great." 

"But just so you know," mama started and Bianca groaned "even grandpa is diving."

"I can confirm that!" Said grandpa, just arriving wearing his swimm suit and a shirt over it. 

"Good for him! Why is it my fault?" 

"No one said that bambino," said grandpa earning a glare too. "Puberty has certainly changed since my time."

"Dad!" Said mama shocked on the mention of a rather shocking subject, for reasons I don't quite get. 

"God!" Yelled Bianca and fled the room. Yep puberty I'm not looking forward to. 

We arrived at the beach after a pretty long trip compared to the one we had back home, but well it's better than nothing.

Alex's parents were not diving either, so that just left us, grandpa, Alex and me to have all the fun. 

For one, beaches here are waaaay different and secondly, the water is also different. I was constantly afraid of sharks. 

We swam a bit but then decided to do something a but more fun. 

Grandpa said "play boys I'll be back" and then proceeded to go sleep next to the grown ups, probably exhausted from too much exercise. 

"So what do you want to play?" Asked Alex. 

'Well not truth or dare' I thought but kept it to myself. 

"Volleyball?" I said struggling to remember the correct English equivalent. I was tired of speaking English after all this and I got confused. 

"Uhm yeah I got a ball." 

Playing while half in the water is funny, yet more difficult. 

I managed to win 25-19 my experience from some school breaks bringing up some memories of how to play. 

"Not fair you were in the shallow side." Said Alex. 

"No I wasn't." I said cautious of not starting a fight. 

"Yes you were." He said giggling. 

Relieved I replied while laughing "no. I wasn't"

"Yes. You were." He said laughing too and he poked me friendly. 

That was weird, considering the decreased amount of clothing. I hate being touched even more while half naked. It reminds me of that locker incident. 

We went to a restaurant to eat afterwards and now we are here, back home. 

If only Buanca was more cheerful,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll say this in Greek and you can guess later what it means. 
> 
> Τα σχόλια, τα κάντος και οι παραγκελιές είναι φανταστικές, σαν όλους εσάς! :)


	106. I learn some stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My work in the works has a working title: "Pontifex Maximus"
> 
> Hope this chapter is nice.

Dear Diary, July

Today was another boring day. 

Bianca was less moody and mama had went to buy lettuce for dinner. 

And that left us with grandpa. Said grandpa wanted to tell us some stuff to 'unconfuse' us. 

"Bambini" he said. "There are some stuff you need to understand. Italy, is run by some people that are not really nice per se. Mussolini is their leader. They are close friends with some other countries, like Germany, who is also run by bad people. America is their enemy along with others. Not as much as france, but it is. And because I worked at the Italian embassy here, in the US they do not trust me. Like I was a spy. Which I was not. That is why you and your mama had to come here because it would be safer and you wouldn't be interrogated for me. You need to know that you did not leave Venezia because of any danger due to the war. So to say because it is related. But Venezia is safe for all the rest and all your friends are not jeopardized or anything. Oriole here may not trust us at first, but they will get the truth, eventually. So do not worry. But the war will be over soon. Do not worry. "

The thing is, I worry more now,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are wow. Lol...


	107. Um...why do we have a guy in the closet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve! And it's snowing! In Greece! I love climate change more than I should! (Kidding) 
> 
> I hope that's nice. 
> 
> Also I forgot to mention that the chapter where they go at the beach was a request by Willow_Wins, from quite a few months ago. Hope it was all good.

Dear Diary, July

Unbelievable! 

How far should I go to get rid of this man?! We changed a country. For cannelloni's sake, we moved halfway through the globe. 

And yet, here he is, coming out of my closet like a true gentleman, as if nothing was wrong asking to talk to mama. 

And do not get me started on her and grandpa. Besides from the fact that they seemed completely fine with the fact that he JUST came out of the closet they actually invited him for lunch and seemed happy, if not something more, to see him. 

But let me start from the beginning. 

I just woke up and searched for clean clothes to wear. Any rational person would use a closet to find these. Not as a door. 

And indeed. Once I opened the closet he came in (no out) and said hello as if nothing happened. 

Uncle Rick is a horrible man. His hollow eyes were staring with their usual mixed glare and his usual essence (death-y smell with a tint of carnation) seemed more radiant than ever, as if it was also coming from where he came from. Like he was coming from outside while outside smelled like someone's pluming was cleaned. He also won't tell you a complete story and he will leave you in agony for the end as he did in lunch(long story, pork involved). That's why I hate Uncle Rick. 

How exactly can he have just come out of my closet like nothing had happened? And wasn't he in Venezia when we left? How could he travel here? Via closets?

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hadeeeeeeees. 
> 
> Comments, kudos and requests (seriously I need requests!) are great. :)


	108. Are you aware of constant boredom disorder?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy
> 
> I hope you had fun yesterday! I certainly did!
> 
> Readers, what do you prefer, Christmas or Easter? Leave your preference in the comment section!

Dear Diary, July

I'm bored. I'm bored. I'm bored. In bored. You're bored. In bored I'm bored I'm bored. 

The us is such a big country. Alex lives way too far for him to be able to walk in the city square and play. (Maybe it's not because of that). So only arranged play dates are possible. No not play dates. Meetings to hang out. 

Did I mention how boring that makes life? 

Other than Alex I have no friends. I can't communicate with Italy OR Bianca so I am left with my own thoughts. And you of course. 

One would think that is have more time to write about my thoughts here, but well it's the exact opposite. I am so bored that I don't know what to write. Nothing happens around here. Nothing. 

The highlight of my day today was looking at a blue car going in its way outside. With my nap as a close second. 

I hope that in any dairy kingdom you are you have fun. I misspelled diary. I'm too bored to correct it. (Maybe an exaggeration as well. See where boredom leads me?)

Oh look! Something not so boring happened!

I gotta go I'll tell you later,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd go for Easter. Thegreek one though. Don't judge me. 
> 
> Comments, kudos and requests are awesome. You know they are. ;)


	109. I'm feeling sorry for the seven dwarfs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone I hope you are back from the after-Xmas shock.

Dear Diary, July

So remember the interesting thing that happened? 

Mama walked in and said she had planned to go to the movies, without Alex though. 

We saw a relatively not new movie, Snowhite and the Seven Dwarfs. 

It revolves around a girl whose step mother is the queen and dislikes her because she has self-esteem issues and Snowhite is more beautiful (well she is 17 and the queen 50 but...) 

Anyway she tries killing her and then the girl escapes and finds seven dwarfs (for some reason). Said dwarfs are obviously in love with the much younger girl and they take her to their home to stay. In the end the queen kills her and a prince that happened to go by saw the dead body and decided to kiss it because why not and she returns back to life, becoming the queen. 

What I found sad is that she leaves the dwarfs that helped her alone in the woods and marries the first guy who happened to kiss her dead body. 

It was animated though, and technicolor, which makes me wonder how far technology has gone and how it will be when my kids will be around. 

Let alone my grandkids. 

I think I preferred The Wizard of Oz. The songs were a biiiit better and the characters had a... Mind?

For example even Toto, the dog from the wizard of Oz was smart and saved the situation sometimes, while Snowhite, the protagonist, not only decided to live with 7 old strangers, but seemed overly exited to find a sock on an axe of some sort (you will see the movie one day. You will get it.) 

Still better from staying home. I'm looking forward to a good pirate movie coming out. 

Someone will think of it right?,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me expecting a pretty special chapter on New Years Eve. 
> 
> Comments, kudos and requests are greeeat! Share the holiday spirit by leaving them here! ;)


	110. What's up with DC for Juniors?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a request from @KEYBOARD_SMASH. (How should I tag people anyways?) I hope you like it!
> 
> Sorry for the late update!

Dear Diary, August

I just woke up and I had weeeeeeird dreams. In a level I am even embarrassed to write them down. 

Anyways something was up last night and I'd like to tell you. 

Mama came to kiss us goodnight and listen to our favorite radio "show" that we listen to every night since we arrived here. 

It is called DC for Juniors and lasts for half an hour, basicaly an old grandpa talking and doing various interesting things for kids (not very childish though don't worry). 

Bianca rushed after mama holding the radio. We tuned in and at first we thought we were on the wrong station because it transmitted the news instead of DC for Juniors. 

"And thankfully they were all saved from the fire."said the announcer "Now, a 20 year old make and a much older man were arrested today after reports for having a homosexual affair. The men will be trailed on Tuesday. They are only the latest of the increasing numbers of-" 

Mama changed the radio station to an other one and said "Well, maybe the show won't be on tonight. I'll call them to find out in the morning. " kissed us and took Bianca and the radio away, leaving me with my thoughts. 

This morning she called the station and complained about us hearing indescreate news and shocking details and how there should have been a warning for any change in the programme. 

The whoever she spoke to said it was already announced, that DC for Juniors would be cancelled, or at the least, temporarily, because the old grandpa, Mr. Fawkings had had a heart attack and passed away. 

I was sad, of course, but I know death is something natural and not necessarily bad. You know what, I just realised, I'm not afraid of death. 

But about that on the news, what does homosexual mean? I can find any family words except...a bad one I must not say.

Not that I care, but were these men criminals? Did they do...that word to others forcefully or is it something else? Because from what I hear and know for the word homosexual that's the only think I can imagine, being a crime and punished.

Or maybe I'm missing something,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the first time the world homosexual has been mentioned. 
> 
> Comments, kudos and requests are great! :()


	111. I'm so gay right now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a special chapter for the last update of 2017, but I have no idea if it is good. :-/ (actually it is a set up chapter for the first chapter of 2018 -Tuesday?- so don't expect anything wild. But the next one will be.)
> 
> FYI this is the first time the word gay is mentioned in this fic.

Dear Diary, August

Two things happened today. 

First of all I learned three new words from a newspaper I read. 

One is gay. It means to be happy and jolly. It was in an article about Christamas (still August though)

Next one was jeopardy which means danger. It was in the article about that fire from last week. 

Last one was pestiferous which kinda means poisonous. Also on an article about the World War. 

I shouldn't be that happy but well, not being a native speaker, I get excited when I learn new words. Even though I was always good with English I have to admit that I still get lost during long and official conversations. 

The other thing is just great. Mama (and grandpa) agreed to let me go on vacations with the McKnights next week! Bianca is refusing to come but it doesn't matter. 

Mama said that we wouldn't go for summer holidays this year, with all those things going on. 

Guess where we will go? Florida! Alex's grandma lives there so we will combine the holidays with visiting her, though I don't know how she will react to me being there. 

"And then there are the beaches," said Alex as we were walking in the street, returning from a nearby playground "they are great! Nothing like the ones here. The sand is so..." He searched for a word "gold. And the water is great. Also, the girls."

'Geez you're nine' I thought but decided to just hum approvingly. I don't care about girls anyway. 

"Not that there's a point. We live here and we are not 20 or something, so... Maybe just a flirt." He concluded. "But we will find you a girlfriend on September at school Nico do not worry." 

'No thanks' I wanted to say. But I hummed again. 

"You are a conqueror of hearts Nico. No one will be able to say no to you."

My heart skipped a bit, for some reason. It must be because I had never heard someone saying something that good about me, so genuinely except for mama. Yes that must be it. 

"As for myself I really don't know. Tell me, did you have a girlfriend in Italy?" He asked. 

"Um...not really. There was this girl that liked me and she kissed me once but well...not my type. I think I'm not that much into girls." Oh-oh wrong wrong! "Ugh that sounded wrong. I meant I'm not the relationship type. Maybe when I grow up. I do want to have kids eventually, but there's no point in anything now right?"

Alex was laughing at my confusion but replied. "Yeah I guess so but what is bad about it anyways? Not that I ever had a girlfriend for real anyways...I have only kissed Lisa in this Truth or Dare game, but...don't tell anyone."

My heart skipped a beat again. A heart attack, I feared. I'd go like the radio guy. "I'll take your secret to the grave." 

"Thanks."

"Now, you tell me." I said "how is your school?" 

"Oh, nice I guess. We have all the standards. Nerds, bullies, strict old-maiden teachers and jocks. I guess I'm the 'popular but not a idiot' guy. And most probably so will you."

"You think so?" 

"Yep, you'll adjust." 

"Thanks Alex," I said going to my door, now that we arrived. "Goodnight."

I was more excited than ever, about the vacations and all, and I knew mama was not home, and so was Bianca, having gone for shopping. 

I opened the kitchen door, to tell grandpa about the new stuff I learned for the holidays I'll go to and was shocked to find him on the floor, fainted. 

I'll write soon, hopefully not from here, the hospital waiting room,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya next year!
> 
> Comments, kudos and requests are very gay and jolly! ;)


	112. Well, it's nice here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhaaappy new year! May 2018 be better than the last one.

Dear Diary, August. 

I just returned from the holidays with the McKnights. I had forgotten my diary here. 

Grandpa is good, he just needs some rest. I never really understood what the problem was, but doctors said he will live. Not like he was before, but he will. 

Once I found out he was alright, I focused on the holidays, but I was still worrying, so maybe it was not fun with its full potential. 

We did a lot of things. It was really fun too. 

We went at the beach on multiple occasions. Beaches in Florida are really nice. Just like he had described them. 

He kept in smiling to girls and I kept in trying to be sucked down to earth by the sand but it didn't work. 

Visiting his grandma was....unfortunate. 

"Hi nana!"said Alex as he saw her. 

"Alex my good boy! I've missed you so much. Oh how you've grown!" The old lady replied. She had wrinkles on her face and her silver hair were pulled back tightly to form a round thing on her head. 

"Nana, meet Nico. He is a friend if mine." 

"Oh hi. You brought one of your friends from the north here? You know I don't really like them honey." She said. 

"No no, he is from Italy."

"Italy? You brought a fascist's son here?" Her eyes went wide. "Why are you hanging out with the enemy?" 

"Uh..no Nico is not..." He started. 

"No Alex It is of I get it." I left the room not really offended but still sad. 

Not much else to talk about. I was actually sad Alex didn't stop me from leaving. But well I might be overreacting. 

Now we are back home and I'm once again bored. 

What scares me the most now, is how school is coming,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are great!


	113. How can you not see me under a blob?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was really awful. I hope I get better soon. 
> 
> Also, I'm waiting for some of my old readers to come back. You have either left that I respect, or you are hiding which makes me happy, but I can't be sur so I'm worried. But I may be overreacting.....;)

Dear Diary, August 

The blob was green. It was around the size if my room and greener than anything I had ever seen. 

It was round and very very squishy. Oh, also, it had Alex's grandma's face. 

It was on my chest (well my entire body) and it was trying to crush me. I couldn't breathe and I couldn't move. 

Then mama stormed in to wake me up. I jumped up yelling:"Blob!" And she was like "are you referring to me young man?"

"Ugh. No, nothing. A dream just that."

The rest of the day was mediocre. We went to shop some stuff for school that starts soon. 

Indeed, stuff here are are wwaayy more plantyfull and they have twice as much variety compared to Italy. 

I even found a pen with a pirate design! And a notebook in a sea blue color I love. 

At least that will be a plus in living here. 

No news from Alex since we returned. I guess he is busy. 

Ah, also grandpa is getting better. He really scared us. It wasn't exactly a heart attack or a stroke from what I hear. More like a tumor that they now removed. (Apparently tumor is a meatball in your body that hurts you of some sort.)

The doctor said he would be flying in a week or two. I had the urge to tell him our grandpa wasn't the flying kind, but he seemed genuinely happy about it so I let him there. 

What else...what else...

Oh, I write more sparsely now because I have around 30 pages and I don't want to finish them quick. 

I looked for a new diary here, but none with a pirate was available. Only girl stuff. And I won't downgrade you to a princess. 

I would never,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ccoommeennttss,,kkuuddooss aanndd rreeqquueessttss aarree ffaannttaassttiicc!! ;;))


	114. Wimpy guy is wimpy internationally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Is wattpad really better than Ao3? My girlfriend seems to think so... Any thoughts?

Dear Diary, August

Today was the last day of summer and it couldn't have been wimpy-er. 

That's right, you guessed it, a Uncle Rick is once again here to annoy me! 

And not only is he here, we went for dinner in town. Without grandpa. So what am I supposed to think?

We went in a restaurant with various dishes, not very gourmet but still horrible. 

I have the feeling that food here is either very high cuisine or plastic. Why can't there be some middle ground food, like mama's home cooked fish soup? (Try it some time she makes the best of the best)

I ordered a pasta dish and Bianca got something with chicken. 

For some reason, Bianca was happy today, as if she genuinely likes Uncle Rick. That, or she is THE actress. 

"There's one octopus and another octopus and the first octopus, says to the other octopus: 'wanna go for a walk hand by hand by hand by hand by hand by hand by hand by hand?'" Said wimpy guy and had an expectant look, as if he was waiting for us to laugh. 

I had never heard a worse joke, but Bianca seemed drunk or something, because she was laughing. "That is really funny! *giggle giggle* I know another one. Have you ever noticed the pink elephants that hide behind tomatoes?"

"Um...no? How is this a joke. Who has anyways?" Said Rick the wimpy

"See how good they are at hiding?" Said Bianca and king wimpier, that was drinking wine, choked on it (so close...) and spited it all over the place, laughing.

"That's...ooooh...that is so funny? Where did you get that?...hahaha!" He said. His laugh is the weirdest. Like bones rattling. 

"A friend..." She seemed sad for a minute. 

"Well never mind... Oh that's a good one. How is a living car called?"he said

"I don't know?" Said Bianca

"A watermelon!" *silence* "oh, I guess it sounds better in Greek."

"Ahuh." Said mama, eating her salad. 

I dread the idea that Bianca and wimpy guy have now bonded or something,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sympathize with Nico, food in the States is pretty plastic. (NOT in Yale university, food was eatable there). It might be that I'm always "The Medditerenean guy". 
> 
> Comments, kudos and requests are great!


	115. Poetic poet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people in the states are doing good with the snow thing. 
> 
> Don't judge me for this...D:

Dear Diary, September 

Summer left us with a day  
A day with awful jokes  
A day that I was not so gay  
And wimpy guy smells like bones

I miss summer  
Its the truth  
But I am grumpier  
'cause of school

At least I will se Alex  
With his blue eyes like the sea  
And if you think I am...bored-x  
Then you clearly cannot see

I was bored, all summer long, I have to be honest  
But now that summer's gone so soon  
I miss the season the hottest  
And I would rather be back in June

Now if you wonder  
Why I am pretending to be a poet  
Its a wonder  
How I managed to remember how to write a poem 

I know that last one didn't rhyme  
And unfortunately  
I've got no time  
To be thinking this I say this definitely 

Uncle Rick is here  
Annoying as ever  
I swear I can hear  
As he thinks "going home? NEVER!"

Bianca is again awake  
Like wimpy guy  
Has never been away  
And he hasn't said goodbye  
Before returning from going food to buy

Oh look an extra line in there  
I think this poem is impossible to bear  
And to have things in a line  
I am smarter than a lime

I'm sure grandpa says hello  
And he's good and happy and all  
And I'm sure you also say hello  
Otherwise I would put you in a bowl

Half the stuff make no sense  
But a poem doesn't have to  
Just look at my innocence  
Unless you need me to show you how to 

I hope you liked this little thing  
I hope you feel more content now  
And that it made you think  
If I was Fabio I'd go meow,

Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm awful at poetry and so is Nico. 
> 
> Comments, kudos and requests make my day!


	116. School here is....different!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been so many chapters and I think I should do this. Not that I have any chance to be sued, but well I still believe Rick Riordan is secret fanfiction writer/reader, even though he says otherwise. (No no it's not me)
> 
> All characters appearing or being mentioned in books publiced by Rick Riordan and Hyperion/Disney (I think) publishers do not belong to me and all characters that appeared here for the first time do. (You are free to use them in books I will be honored) All story lines set before the First chapter of part three and (I hope) all from part 6-7 and on (will be specified.) are original. The others are not. 
> 
> Thank you. -New_writer23

Dear Diary, September

Today was the second day of school. 

School here is actually great! I really like it. Way better than Venezia. 

First things first I get to see Alex every day and I hung out with John too. (Remember John, right?)

Lisa, is one of the "mean girls" here. So I got her off my back. 

All the teachers actually care. Not like the ones from Venezia. 

Food is again plastic, but sometimes actually good. Today we had chicken con a sweet-sour sauce that was good. 

Lessons are doable. I got Italian as a second language and for the first time, I'm top of my class. But even though the other lessons are in English, i do pretty well. I think that I couldn't have managed all that if grandpa didn't do this job that he did. 

Imagine me coming here and knowing no English. How would I even talk with Alex?!

Of course we gave the stereotypical kids here, like Lisa the mean girl. We have Kevin who is very good at sports and is in the junior football team (ugh sorry soooooccer) 

We have Calumn who is very good at lessons and Patty who is only good in arts. 

And then there is Ed. Ed Sheer. A tall guy with pimples, in Bianca's year and with red hair that fly all over the place. He...he is our Marco Luccio. 

I really dislike redheads I never met any good ones. (Remember Robert?)

The only other thing that is a minus here, is Ms (yeah even though she's like 80) Dugham. 

She is the head mistress of the school and very very very strict. 

She has a special space in her heart for me, I believe because I'm Italian and thinks I'm a spy. 

Well, I'd rather be a pirate than a spy, so I could feed her to the sharks 

And they is not mean if you meet her,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep Ed Sheer the redhead. Not a coincidence. 
> 
> Comments, kudos and requests are great! :)


	117. I am a lettuce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just if you care, Pontifex Maximus, my new work starring Jason, is up. I'm currently going through update schedules. PLEASE tell me what would be good for you!
> 
> I hope this chapter is a good one. My hopes are low.

Dear Diary, September

And thus comes the first weekend of the school year. 

Its nice to have a similar thing with summer, even though we still have homework. 

Besides the relaxation nothing really astonishing ensured, besides maybe me galling mama out with lunch. 

Again, we were preparing a recipe with lettuce, recommended by wimpy guy. Said recipe is supposed to be a Greek recipe (because wimpy guy is soooooo Greek) called Frikasé. 

It's basicaly lamp with lettuce and other similar stuff made into a stew. 

Anyways not like I or you care about Frikasé, let's ficus in something more interesting: Lettuce. 

I asked mama why she likes lettuce so much (because you remember she uses it almost everywhere.) 

"Because lettuce is awesome! Like you." She said wih an unnecessary compliment. 

"Gee thanks. I'm a lettuce, wow. And why would lettuce be that awesome? It barely has a taste." I stated, while wondering in the peculiar choice of subject I chose to start a conversation. 

"Well, everything, has a taste, if you cook it correctly. And that goes for people too." She said. 

"You cook people?" I asked frightened at the information that my mama is a cannibal. Scared for my life, I may say. 

"No bambino, I don't cook people. I mean, that when you handle people the right way, the best of them will be highlighted. And just like lettuce, people are different in the way they open up to others. Some, are sweet and subtle, like a salad. Others, are more straightforward and intense like Frikasé. Of course you should try it,to understand. Go wash your hands now. "

Well, lettuce definitely gives a weird cosmotheory to have,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are better than anything! Don't be shy!
> 
> And if you want to Chaco out more of my writings, know you are encouraged to check out Pontifex Maximus and Hero's Death, my other works! ;D


	118. Willow did it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in the process if writing some honorary chapters for my long-time readers. Like a little thank you.

Dear Diary, September

School has been going nice these few weeks we have started, until now. 

Now, I have the headmistress thinking I am into vandalism. She never outright said so, but she gives me those glances....

The thing is, that someone draw a caricature of her oh the hallway and wrote some nasty stuff along with it. 

I have no idea who, and the subject is under investigation. 

Ed would be the first suspect, but he has alibi because he was in Maths class all the while from one break to the next, during that the drawing appeared. 

Everyone is a suspect, maybe besides herself. 

But why would she think that I'd do that? 'Cause I'm Italian? I DONT CARE! 

The world is unfair. 

I will prove it I swear, that it wasn't me. 

Please tell me if you have any ideas on who could have done it. 

And more importantly, let me know if you actually know something,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are even better than blue alpacas wearing hats! ε:·υ (blue alpaca emoji. No hat though.)


	119. Tick Tock this is a clock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, but life Was a beach. 
> 
> Another Pontifex Maximus chapter is up, FYI. 
> 
> For some reason people seem to have forgotten about my fic, but I'll continue writing it anyways, for the few that keep up. Thank you if you are one of them. :)
> 
> Also, the next few chapters will be written in honor of other fandoms and books I like. Starting with the Hunger Games today. I hope it is nice.

Dear Diary, October 

Today I decided not to be the little Italian bambino whose headmistress hates him. 

She is nuts. For real. 

I think she is planning on getting all us kids and have us in a room killing each-other. And she will make sure that I die first. 

On the other hand, Ed and Lisa will be a pleasant kill. No no id never kill anyone.

Today I had a history lesson. I looked at the clock and it ticked and ticked and ticked like there was no tomorrow. 

That's what I hate about clocks. They go slowly when you need them to go fast and fast when you wan them to go slowly. Or maybe it's just a defect of the letter problem. 

(Every teacher here is ok with it and try to help me overcome it, I can actually read better now.)

Then, she comes in. And stares at my soul. 

"Good evening. I'd like to inform you that there have been changes as of the new school regulation, so to prevent incidents similar to...the recent one" she said keeping her eyes exclusively on me. "No students will be allowed to use the restroom or go anywhere during class. If someone needs to go to the nurse, I, will be escorting them. No class may remain unattended. Teachers will be overlooking at 13 different areas of the school to monitor students. And anyone who will be suspected to be vandalizing, not only will be expelled, but will, be punished. And when I say punished I DO NOT mean detention." She smiled wickedly as if implying something. To me. Because she was still staring. 

Did she go to all classes or just mine to intimidate me? I'll have to ask Bianca. 

Speaking of Bianca, she is doing good. She is pretty popular with girls AND boys. I don't know how to feel about that, but I think she is over that. 

Martha is a good friend of her that I haven't really met, but she always speaks nice of her. Bianca would have a hard time killing her if we were in that room...

Speaking of the headmistress and her room, I decided not to care about her. 

She is nothing without us. If kids stop doing naughty stuff, then she has no one to punish and do what she so enjoys. 

So I realized, she just ruined her life. Muahahahahaha! 

If we burn, you burn with us,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are awesome.   
>  } +—>


	120. Hogwash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today we are honoring the great fandom of Harry Poter!

Dear Diary, October

Aouch. 

Today I went to the hospital. Again. 

See, Bianca and I were playing in the stairs. Now you may think, Nico....if course you'd hurt. 

No, it was perfectly safe. We had a box in which we keep unwashed clothes and we sat in it and we were slaloming down the stairs. 

A highly amusing task. It felt like riding a flying motorbike. 

So as I was going down the stairs and Bianca was the one in charge if pushing me, I fell a bit forward and the box tripped so I fell out and disaster struck. 

I had a severe pain in my arm like it ha snapped. Severe Snap. 

And then I heard the scream. Like a memory from the old inside my head. But it was Bianca. 

Uncle Rich rushed in to see us and I felt a pain in my forehead as I saw him. 

You-know-who later took me to the hospital. I was afraid. And dizzy. 

Things seemed funny. A doctor without a nose, another one with a magic wand. A nurse that was an elf wearing the unwashed clothes. She kept thanking me for giving them to her. 

I woke up and then we went home and now we are punished because we are "imbeciles with no sense of danger". 

Ends up I broke my arm. The other one though and I can write.

You-know-who is now a hero,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mischief managed. 
> 
> Comments, kudos and requests are great! ,8)


	121. The eyes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today, excuse me, but I'll be honoring a Greek book. It is one of the best selling books and you can find it in English most other languages. It is called Το Καπλάνι της Βιτρίνας (The Caplani -help me with that it must be from a dialect?- in the showcase) it is written from the awesome author Alke Zei (Αλκη Ζέη) 
> 
> Also congratulate me for the following reason: Me, in art class, just having finished a poster about Lennon, changed the name to Lemon (that's what we are supposed to do) and move on to another one about Bowie (Dowie). 
> 
> Teacher:You know, what's-your-name, I think the name lemon would make some people think something else...  
> Me: Would it?   
> Teacher:Yes, it would be could if it was yellow but I love it anyways. 
> 
> I was so thinking he talked about the OTHER lemon. I'm glad I didn't give myself away.

Dear Diary, October 

Today the headmistress called me into her office. 

I expected that she would start baking me about what had happened. 

"Mr Angelo" she said clearly ignoring the di on purpose because it is Italian I think, "sit down please."

I sat down without a word, fearing that this is my last day there and that I had messed up in some way. 

"Lately, I've noticed,"she said "that your grades have been going up."

"Oh." I said not knowing what else to say. 

"But." She simply said and it took me a minute to realize she did not say 'butt' (that would have been weird.)

I looked around in awkwardness because she wasn't continuing, staring at me, but I decided I wouldn't stare back. 

The chairs were matching with the walls and curtains in a deep blood red colour. 

The carpet was greenish and the wood was really dark. Behind were she sat were two crossed swords. What if she started swinging them around to me. I like my head where it is!

And then....the eyes. In a glass showcase, there was a leopard. A small leopard. Smallish. One of these were they have stuffed with something or something. It's eyes were so...ugh!

They were made of glass and one was black and the other one blue. So scary. 

"Your Maths." She said waking me up from my nightmares. "They need improvement. "

"But I try." I said. "They are more advanced than back in italy ms I haven't had the last classes so I don't know them. "

"Well I don't guess what kind of a **** (I can't say that) country you come from, but this school is of a certain prestige. So you WILL fix your Maths. Now leave."

I did,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guess what RACIST guy! I'm from a shithole country and I'm #proud of it. #imfromashitholecountry
> 
> Comments, kudos and requests are great!! :()


	122. Are you a manga?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today we honor another Greek fandom "Μάγκας" by Penelope Delta. 
> 
> Thank you sooo much for reading and for sticking around even with the updates being more sparse. I hope that will be over soon.

Dear Diary, November. 

Lots of things happened. So I'll take my time. 

I woke up. I got dressed. I brushed my teeth. I went downstairs. I ate breakfast. 

"Good morning bambini." Said mama. 

"Mama, it's just me." I said referring to the plural she used. 

"Oh, sorry love, but I am in SUCH a hurry."

"Why is that?" Said Bianca entering the kitchen. 

"I was wondering the same thing." Said grandpa while putting on Bianca's hat. What a nice family meeting. 

"Oh, well...Rick is coming over and we'll go shopping." She said not meeting my stare. 

"Oh...you kids have fun." Said grandpa and I threw up a little. 

The bell rung. 

"Oh, Rick!" Said mama while opening the door. Why was she even surprised?

"Hello Maria, kids, Mr. di Angelo." Wimpy guy said. 

"Hey H..Rick. " said grandpa. 

"Hi!" Said Bianca excitedly. 

I did not speak. I kept munching on my toast like he never existed. Which would be comforting. 

"Hey Manga moo, why are you not talking?" He said.

"WHAT did he just call me?" I asked mama, nearly flying into a range. Because I was not a mango. 

"Mangas is a Greek word for...a dude, or a guy with guts..." Rick said

"Uh-huh. Nice talk. I got to go." I left without giving him a second glare. I don't know if mama and he have a thing, and I would never be a hurdle between her happiness and her, but I really don't like him being all around, trying to pretend to be a father figure. 

My father is DEAD. There's no other explanation. I'm sure all these gifts from him in birthdays are from Mama. There's no other explanation. 

I took my bag and left for school early (see what you made me do ,Rick?) and I have to admit it was cold. I am not used in the weather here. It's only November! HOW CAN IT BE SO COLD???

I must have been talking under my breath, (or he had telepathy) because the cutest creature licked my foot shaking. 

He was a little dog, with long ears and a puffy nose. 

"Hey buddy." I reached to pet him. "What's your name?" 

He had no tag so I took him home to feed him. I was early for school anyways. So I went back. 

He followed me trembling from the cold but still he tried to put on a straight face, pretending it did not bother him. 

That is why I decided to call him Mangas. Cute name. 

The whole thing reminded me if my best friend back home. Oh Fabio, how I miss you...I really hope he's fine. I'm so worried. Is Pietro taking good care of him? He better do. 

When I reached home though, I was stumbled to find a scene that is now rather funny, albeit the shock it caused at the moment. 

A woman, blonde-ish, with eyes as bright as day and a really strong carnation odor (I hate carnations). She seemed like...like she was spring in this winter setting. So off-set. And upset.

She was giving slaps on wimpy guy's back neck while saying repeatedly "how could you come here? Today! On my one month since descending for this year party?! All my friends were there! You made me look foolish!"

"All your friends are dead! That's all that exists there dead people!" Said rick. 

I was confused. 

"I'M NOT DEAD!" She said. "If you want to hang out with her then say it! That you like HER more than me!"

"No honey I never-" 

"DO NOT HONEY ME! YOU stole me I had no intention of spending every single October-March season with you!"

I was very confused. 

"Oh go to hell! You wouldn't have come if you didn't want to!"

"Oh ok. I WILL go to hell. I LIVE THERE!"

And she left. 

I did not speak. I looked at Mangas and he was gone too. 

I was sad and I kept looking for him until it was time to go at school. 

School was ok. We played dodgeball at PE. 

I won,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can relate with Nico, Novemer in America is so colder than here. 
> 
> As always, feel welcomed to leave any constructive comments, kudos or requests in my care. Don't worry they'll be fine! ,':•)


	123. I guess Ruth was beheaded?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I'm back! We're closing in on 300 kudos and I may it may not have a surprise for that milestone as well. 
> 
> Spread the word that Nico is writing a diary, so we can get there and beyond ASAP! :)
> 
> This is dedicated to a pretty cheesy book franchise my girlfriend and all the girls at school like, but as a guy I never saw what they get so excited for. It's called Night School and I do not recall the writer. 
> 
> They actually have a minor fandom here at Ao3... (2 fics?)

Dear Diary, November

That guy Ed is really giving me the nerve. 

 

We hadn't really talked before today, so now I can officially say I miss Marco Luccio. 

I was walking with Alex and we were talking. 

"Why don't you like the Submariner?" I asked him. 

"For the same reason you don't like Batman." He replied. 

"That's not the same." I said while his deep sea blue eyes closing in on mine. "I only read Timely Comics. I hate DC."

"But why?" 

"Their heroes are cheesy." 

"Fair point."

"Anyway. What class do you have now?" I asked, not having yet learned my programme, let alone Alex's. 

"Ugh... Art?" He said thinking. "Yeah I'm sure that's it."

"Ah. I have Maths!" Making sure the irony was more than obvious. 

"You know I could help you with your Maths. I made it through your grade."

That was cute for him to say. On the other hand I would love it if we were at the same grade...

"Sure maybe we cou-" I started to say before being rudely interrupted by Ed. 

"Hey kiddos. Got any money on you today?" The red head said. 

"Beat it Sheer." Said Alex and I had never seen such an angry look at his face. His blue eyes seemed more like the waves of the ocean on a stormy night. 

"Says who? I hope not you, little guy." I had forgotten that Alex was younger than him. Wow I felt like a baby. 

"I'm not that little I assure you. I'm sure you don't want to try." Said Alex 

Sheer, completely ignoring him, looked at me and smeared (Shear smeared. Haha) "and who are you? Oh! The new kid!" 

"Just leave him alone." Alex said trying to take the attention back at him. 

"What's your name little guy?" He said ignoring Alex again. 

"Nico." I said giving him a hateful look 'cause of the way he treated Alex. "And no need to introduce yourself I know who you are."

"Nico? Isn't that a girl's name?" He said. 

"Not where I come from."

"Well I don't care where you come from, but I'm in charge here." He said while keeping Alex at a safe distance. Said Alex was trying to kick him. 

"So what?"

"So you're gonna give me your money like good kids do. Am I right?"

"Not where I come from."

Sheer tried to take my bag to look for money, but he didn't have an extra hand to throw Alex away and he got a powerfull punch in the chest. 

He threw my bag down and looked at Alex. I was sure smoke was coming out if his nostrils. 

"What did you just do?" Ed said. 

"I punched you idiot. Are you too thick to get that too?" Alex said. 

Ed caught Alex by the collar of his shirt and lamed him hard against the wall. 

Ed's friends, that I just noticed, started laughing. What a crowd of mindless imbecile zombies. 

Ed let him fall down and as he landed on his feet and despite the blow still tried to punch Ed, Alex's stomach met Sheers knee and he almost threw up. 

Now the patrols the headmistress promised would be helpful, but no one was around. 

I tried to help. I emerged forward to kick him in the no-nos, but then I noticed that a hand had already hit his face. He seemed dizzy and almost fell down. 

I looked up to see who the caped crusader was. I was shocked to discover it was the one and only...

...

...

...

(Drums)

...

Bianca!

God I love that girl. 

She gave a pat at Alex's shoulder and said "are you good Alex?"

"Ugh yeah...ugh...I...I could handle this." He said looking at her in a way I hoped I didn't recognize. 

"Sure you could." She said and for a few seconds they locked eyes. 

"Thanks." Said Alex rubbing the back of his neck. 

"No biggie" Bianca said. 

"Ok I have a class so I'm going." I said and left the scene, while Ed was trying to put one and two together to figure out what had just happened,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel Nico DC is awful. (FYI Timely Comics is the old name of Marvel)
> 
> Comments, kudos, requests or any other form of support are very welcome! <8)


	124. Jason+bricks= gracefulness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today we honor my long time reader @Jason_Graceless. What am awesome name this is.

Dear Diary, November

 

Last day of autumn today. 

I know I hadn't written in a while, but hey, I took my cast off today and in back in the game!

Also I gotta tell you something that happened in this short amount of time. 

A new student came here. She's the daughter of the Amassador of the Siviets here in the U.S. It at least some diplomat. 

We haven't really talked but two things I have to say today. 

First of all she seems to be confused about how some stuff work here. Not like, fridges, but school and money and...I can't really explain it and I can't tell you why 'cause I got no sweet idea. 

Secondly, she is more 'accepted' here than I am which makes me feel sad. 

I guess the Soviets side with the U.S. So she's the hero. Meh...

Fun fact I fainted today. Almost. We had Biology and we were talking about the circulation off blood and we had to open up a frog to check his out and I came down like a ton of bricks. 

Gracefully,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it Jason!
> 
> Comments, kudos and requests are the best! (300 kudos are right in the corner) :-|


	125. I wanna smash the piano keyboard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's a chapter I wrote to honor my loyal reader @KEYBOARD_SMASH. 
> 
> The rest of you my usual COMMENTERS expect to be honored soon. I will honor other readers that are not usual COMMENTERS but have made comments worth honoring. I need you to understand that I do not have enough chapters for all of you but you are great!
> 
> I'll try to fit everyone in! In the meantime view this as motivation to... [continues below]

Dear Diary, December

Winter is here and I got stuff to say. 

1.

Christmass is coming! In just 22 days!!!! 

It's the FINAL COUNTOWN!

2.

It's snowing! Oh how I've missed Christmass in America!

3.

I had large gaps of writing in the last two months (but well life is more interesting yay) so I'll fill you in in the next numbers. 

4\. 

We invade Greece among others. 

In late October we invaded Greece and since then we started invading others too. 

Italy I mean. Not the states. 

But we are losing in Greece from what they say, and not many are willing to fight. The newspapers say "Heroes fight like Greeks" which would be more than flattering to say for my heritage but I'm not greek. 

I wish I was. 

But I haven't written about it because i have 99 problems and it's not one if them. The Greeks won't go near Italy yet because the war is going on in Albania. 

So I think home is safe. 

5\. 

Halloween 

I know you think 'Nico! How could you skip Halloween???' 

Well I didn't write cause it was fun! See in the last months I realized I only wrote when I was sad or upset. 

Halloween was awesome! My first halloween as you can guess. 

I dressed up as a pirate! (Duh...)

And I got Bianca to be a mermaid and Alex to be a parrot. 

It was fun, we got a lot of sweets and I also met Bianca's friend.

She was dressed as a princes and was SO out of our theme but she's a genuinely nice girl. 

Alex and I also made a pumkin we named Jackie. FYI

6.

Thanksgiving. 

A rather peculiar concept that I still don't get, apparently the Americans had lunch with the Indians (the Leaning Sunrise ones) once and then proceeded to slaughter them in the future, but they still celebrate that dinner. 

Well it is fun. We eat turkey and pumkin pie (what's up with oumkin everywhere?) and then we say what we are thankful for. 

Still better than anything I could do that day. We celebrated with Alex's family and other retired coworkers of grandpa's. Rick was there too. 

7\. 

I tried taking a piano lesson and it was so bad. 

I could hit a note right. So I gave up. 

Not because I couldn't do it, but because I hated it. 

I think that was all,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...leave comments, kudos and requests! (Ant this is NOT blackmailing *wink*) ;)


	126. I'm afraid of the night clown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today we honor @Nokturnal_Jocker (I don't remember the correct capital letters sorry)

Dear Diary, December

Please tell me I'm insane. Please tell me I'm insane. 

The Russian girl told us a story about a clown that comes out at night and devours little kids when no one is around. 

I'm so scared right now and I am hidden under my covers in my bed. 

Please tell me I'm insane. Please tell me I'm insane,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are the joy of my life >:•(


	127. Santa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the last two days. But I'm back!!!! And more excited than ever!
> 
> This is the "special" chapter for 300 kudos! :300

Dear Diary, December

It's Christmas! 

I woke up and Santa as always left the right present like I asked. A wood carver! (I'm not weird I want to make Angel's crew but like I want them so yeah)

And then mama bought me a blue pair of trousers and grandpa a toy car, but said he had something even better for my birthday. 

Bianca made me a jar were she planted a seed and said its like a pet only quieter. 

Alex bought me candy that is cute. I got everyone a jar (a small jar) of cookies I baked with mama. 

And then we ate this lovely dinner at Alex's. 

So then. Then. Then it happened and for the sake of cannelloni I didn't know how to feel or what to do. 

Alex said he wanted to tell me something. We went to his room and he closed the for. 

He looked nervous. "Look, Nico, you are my friend, right?" I nodded "and I would hate if anything ruined that. But feelings are feeling and I got to say it."

If I was a comic character questionmarks would pop over my head. 

"And I need you to be ok with it. Otherwise I'll respect that and let it go."

More questionmarks. 

"I think...I think I have a crush."

"On who?" I said because why did I care, right?

"Ugh Bianca. " he said and looked down. 

"Um...sure. Can you give me a minute, because I'm not really sue if I can throw up all the colors of the rainbow one by one to achieve the dramatic effect desired, so you'll have to wait." 

"Really? That's what you have to say?" He started laughing. 

"Sure, go ahead and hit on my sister." I said laughing too. 

He smiled and at that moment, I realized, that Alex is the perfect guy for Bianca. 

One that she deserves,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, more kudos and requests are greeeeat! Greater than a cheese grater! ://\\\


	128. Stuff is stuffy and in a surprisingly good way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! 
> 
> I hope you take the day off for the best! (To my orthodox friends that go to school) I certainly recovered from The Monday^TM

Dear Diary, January

Happy new year!!!!

So we changed years in an event of the ministry of something and for the sake of cannelloni it's 1941!

Alex was there. Duh. His parents work on the ministry of something. 

Bianca was happy to see Alex and Alex to see Bianca. I was happy to hope that she liked him back because I'm a fan of the two together. 

I'll talk to her sometime about it. 

The food was divine. I was as stuffed as a pig. And then came the dessert that I can die for if necessary. I can't even describe the stuff. So so complicated...

Rick started appearing lesser and lesser. I think his wife or whoever that woman was is not slowing him to. 

We are way better off without him,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are the essence of life. [:•)


	129. Who cares for old people?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writer feels the need to clarify that he has nothing against old people. 
> 
> Tomorow is a Friday and I have school (ACTUAL SCHOOL WITH NO EXTRA CURRICULAR STUFF!!!!) up to 19:45 so expect no updates. 
> 
> Fun fact of the day: the current football cup will run out of space for all the winners' names on its base after the 2038 finals.

Dear Diary, January

Today we were late for school because the bus was late. 

Bianca and I went to the bus station like every morning and waited. We waited and we waited and we waited. 

The bus came half an hour late. And of course no teacher would believe me but that's a different story. 

The thing is, that when I went inside, and while Bianca paid for our tickets, the driver took off his ht and wiped his forehead with a dusty cloth. 

'Ewwww a dusty cloth!' You may think. But no that's not the point. 

See, when he took of his hat he had horns. Little horns. But they still were horns. 

I jumped back and he looke at me with an expression I could not interpret. 

I felt really weird. I didn't trust a cow driving a bus I was in. 

Bianca and I sat across an old lady with white hair that was clearly too old to think straight. 

"Psssst" I said to Bianca. 

"Huh?" Bianca said. 

"The driver."

"Oh yeah I noticed. He smells like goat cheese." 

"Huh? Well yeah but that's not the point." He did smell like goat cheese now that I think about it. 

"Then what's the point?"

"He has horns."

She then proceeded to produce one of those sounds that sound like an elephant with the flu she does when spontaneously laughing. 

"So a goat is driving the bus?" She kept giggling. 

"I told you I saw that. He has horns." I said a little too loud because the old lady started murmuring something about demons. 

"See what you did. Don't be crazy. He has no horns. You're just sleepy "

"No! I know what I saw." 

The old lady was more anxious than before so I said I'd stop. 

The thing is, I know what I saw. 

But well I also saw a skeleton so...,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The incident if Nico seeing a satyr was actually mentioned and is cannon. 
> 
> Comments, kudos and requests are better than Freddy Mercury and John Lennon singing a Frank Sinatra song. Φ)


	130. Nice jacket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up with people writing about fathers raping their sons in this site????
> 
> Fun fact of the day: Satoshi Tajiri, the creator of Pokémon, based the game on his childhood obsession with collecting insects. Pika pika bleah ...

Dear Diary, January

It's my birthday today!!!!!!

God I feel so old! 

I got all the nice presents I wanted and I feel so so happy!!!

Bianca made me a pirate for Angel, but she made it in arts class so it is 100 times better because her teacher helped her. 

And Mama bought me the most astonishing beard a pirate could have. 

Alex got me candy and I can say I like candy. 

Even Rick gave me a pair of sunglasses made from bone (I hope not human) 

The best gift though was from grandpa. It's was an aviator jacket! 

It is so comfy and warm. I wear it everyday on the way to school. Kids at school were looking at me like 'Oh wow how could he have such a nice jacket?'

But I haven't found the mystery present this year....

Yet,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are always an option, FYI. :Δ


	131. "Girl missing, her brother considered a suspect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact of the day: The hydrogen in your body was created more than 13.8 million years ago.

Dear Diary, February

Here's how the thing went down. 

Alex was really nervous because he really wanted to speak to Bianca about "it". 

"What if she says no?" Alex kept repeating. 

"Then it will be a no. No means no. But you can never know unless you ask." I replied every single time. "All you need are 20 seconds of complete bravery that can have two effects. One, you are turned down and continue to live your life like you would if you never said it, or Two, you have a new girlfriend."

Wise words, may I add. 

"But...what if she's grossed out or something later?" He asked again and again after my wise and emotional speech that if you ask me it is waaaay too rational for someone not to understand but Alex kept ignoring it. 

"She won't be. I know Bianca. She's not like Lisa for example." Was my next response. "But I gotta tell you, if you hurt her, I hurt you."

Now most people would laugh if tiny me was threatening them but Alex seemed sincerely honest when he shook his head and assured me that he would never. 

"But..." He started. 

"FOR THE SAKE OF THE PESSIMISTIC CANNELLONI WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND JUST BE A MAN KCKNIGHT???" I yelled. 

He seemed kind of like his ego was hurt so he decided to go ahead and do it. 

He found Bianca in a bench with some friends and asked her to talk for a bit. 

"Is it about Nico?" Alex said she said. 

"Ugh...no no. You'll see."

In the meanwhile, I was left with the Russian girl. She was the only one not watching the football match (sorry sooooccer!) that I didn't wanna watch because meh, or talking to Alex. 

"Love stuff. I never really got it. What is it all about anyways? Holding hands. I can do without it. Less bacteria anyways." She said. 

"Tell me about it." I agreed. 

"My parents are always like 'Who do you have a crush on Val?' 'When are we going to meet him Val?' 'You are too young for that stuff Val' Well guess what I DO NOT have a crush!" 

Why she was letting out her inner-souls on me I had no idea but Val is not very Russian. 

Now back to the live broadcast from Alex and Bianca "The get together" I only know what I was told. 

"Ugh....I do not know how to do this."

*Bianca stares*

"For a long time, even though you are older...the the the the good older I mean, not like a grandma, even though grandmas are cute I like grandmas, go granny! Ugh, but not in a couple-y way I'm not into grandmas no I didn't mean that I -" 

"Alex."

"Yes Bianca?"

"Yes, I like you." Bianca said. "Even though I'm not into babies." And then the laughed. 

I really don't know anything more. I know that Bianca never though of the possibility as she said, but she said she genuinely though Alex was a cute guy that fits for her and that she really feels "it". 

Alex is in another world and keeps mumbling about babies. He seems happy. And I'm happy. 

The only thing that annoys me is that Bianca seems in love too and is indeed only in her own world, much like Alex. 

And that leaves me with no one to play with. 

And I'm starting to regret my life choices,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ): !tearg era stseuqer dna soduk, stnemmoC (mirror)


	132. Easy sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact of the day: you don't seem to like fun facts of the day. 
> 
> Today we honor Issy_Solace_Novac! (Or however you spell that!)

Dear Diary, February

Lisa is mean. 

Val, the Russian girl was walking in the hallway and then she bumbed up to Lisa. 

Or so I was told. 

Supposedly Lisa started making fun of Val, because she was 'bad at everything'. 

Val being who I met a few days ago (her usual impulsive self) punched Lisa in the nose. 

Lisa stood up and proceeded to make a cat-gone-wild roar and caught Val by the hair. 

And that's when I walk in. While the entire school yelled "Catfight! Catfight" in unison I decided to try and stop them. 

Val had a pretty strong grip on Lisa's hair something that made it difficult to stop her from moving Lisa's head around. 

Lisa was moving her hands all over the place and she almost punched me (by accident i hope ). 

"Easy sunshine." I said and then questioned my self for calling Lisa sunshine. But I guess it is a blonde thing. I always called them sunshine. 

I locked eyes with Val and she seemed to get it she pulled back her hands to stop the fight, but effectively taking a piece of Lisa's golden locks with her. 

*shriek* goes the Lisa, as to quote the famous children's books and proceeds to run off, only bumbing on the headmistress who came to check out the noise. 

They are both grounded. 

For once though, she believed me,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are great!


	133. Olives are nice back home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll get why I say this in quite a while, but in Greece we have the carnival too, it's called Apokries and it's the funniest thing ever. 
> 
> It is like halloween, but it lasts around three weeks, there's no trick or treating but you have to dress up as something funny (with the occasional commercialized zombie) instead of scary, and then others have to guess who is behind the mask/suit/etc. 
> 
> Lots of parties ensue and we have the parades too. There one Thursday in this time that is called Tsiknopempti (smokey Thursday) in which we barbecue (big part of being Greek) and only eat meat. 
> 
> Then there's Kathara Theftera (Clean Monday) a few weeks later in which we fly a kite, and eat fish and Halvas (google it). It could be my favorite day of the year. It is the last day of Apokries and after that we (huh old people actually) eat no meat for 40 days until Easter. 
> 
> We are in this period now, and this Thursday is Tsiknopempti and the only reason I wrote all this is to say how much better our version of Halloween is. (Also people say it used to be a Dyonysus ritual)
> 
> Today we honor a relatably new reader I don't know that much, but I did my best!
> 
> @Olive_tree!

Dear Diary, February 

I, after all these months, miss home. 

Everyone is alright, but it's carnival time and ohh I'm homesick. 

I missed the carnival last year too so it's so sad. I wanted to become a pirate again. 

We have a silly tradition in the family that in the first day if the carnival we eat olives. 

I have no idea who started that. But it's cute. 

We did it too, but the plivrs taste awful here and it's not the sane as being by the canals. 

Please make the war to stop,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, olives, kudos and requests are great! ;€


	134. Especially in Cicily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today we honor @Cécile!

Dear Diary, February

I had a dream. That I was in Cicily. I went there once. A summer it was. Vacation we went. 

When I woke up, I really wanted to go home. 

What did I and Bianca and mama and anyone do to deserve a war kicking us out of our home?

I didn't want to invade Greece. Or campaign in Africa. I only wanted to live my life in Venice. 

Live there. And even if I didn't, i want the possibility to be able to go there. 

It is my home! What us wrong with that???

I mean...life here is nice, but I miss Fabio and Marissa and even Marco! 

Alex can always be my letter correspondent. The long distance relationship that can't hurt Bianca. The guy I crave to see after months of waiting to go visit grandpa. I want him to be who Alex was. 

Not that I don't like his company. He is an awesome dude. He is really the best friend I ever had. But I miss everyone else. 

I know Bianca misses Lucciana. She won't say it, but she does. 

And the fact that maybe when we will be able to return, some of these people that I miss may be dead. 

Because I have ready realised it, this is even bigger than the World War. World War II I may call it. 

Even though the U.S. are not actively engaged in warfare, they have clearly picked sides. One that doesn't favor anyone back home. 

Or us here. Or anyone for that matter. Nothing of this war is helpful to anyone. 

People talk of such atrocities as genocide, Jews being taken away and discriminated upon, being considered inferior to humans. 

What us there left then? 

Hope?

Most certainly not. 

What is there to hope for. That the earth won't be completely empty afterwards and a selected few will survive to live the rest of their lonely miserable lives?

I'd rather be in hell,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are great! $_$


	135. The teacher said I'll go to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii!
> 
> Tsiknopempti was great by the way! We lost Maths and Physics class to go barbecue and dance. (And then I stayed Astra hours at school for exams but that's life). The day is not over though! More barbecue will ensue!
> 
> I challenge you to barbecue too!

Dear Diary, February

Why do I even have to say "Dear Diary" ?

Anyways here's the deal of my grumpiness:

The Maths teacher and the headmistress seem to have made an alliance against me. 

The Maths guy was like. "Ugh the Italian boy yes he is bad"

I heard them talk and I have a feeling he didn't mean my Maths. 

I don't want to be Italian anymore,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests, as well as barbecue updates are welcome! : |)


	136. I hate him now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. 
> 
> My heart is a jerk. And a masochist. (Not related to Valentine's day. I hate it anyways)

Dear Diary, March

Today we didn't go to school and instead we stayed home with grandpa and mama for apparently no reason. 

Playing truant is so fun. But I'll have a "doctor's note" provided by Rick so I can find an excuse. 

I don't know why mama decided to keep us home. 

The thing is, the math teacher told the headmistress I was absent and she called home. 

Why would he do that. Why? What differs me and the other kids?

I think try thought I was on an espionage mission to enter the pentagon and steal the president's lucky underwear so they lose the war. 

Alex kissed Bianca. 

I don't know the full story. I would normally, but I don't want to hear about my best friend and my sister found "stuff". 

I'm glad they are happy though,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, requests and unrequited love advice are welcome.... :0


	137. But hell must be nice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I urge you to share your bad teacher stories. There's mine:
> 
> Ms. Something, let's call her, was my English teacher back in third grade elementary school(Greek system) now, you see my school is a privet one (not like the movie ones) and we are above the ministry level, this the public school level, in most lessons. Which is good because kids in public schools don't speak good English. 
> 
> So this teacher held us all back a year, because she simply didn't care. We were top class, and we became second class next year because she taught us nothing new. 
> 
> Adding to that, she would always degrade us like we were stupid. She would underline my mistakes so hardly with her pen, that my book was full of holes and she would ridicule me in front if the class. Everyone, for that matter. 
> 
> For example, she used to say to a kid that her cat spoke better English than him, something that completely crushed him, and after all, she was the one mistaken, while he got the answer right. 
> 
> So I sympathize with Nico. 
> 
> WARNING: Following chapter contains religious content and religious criticism.

Dear Diary, March

Still thinking of what that teacher said. I really hate him. 

You know, kids say something about how he and the headmistress will rot in hell. 

I wish them to go to heaven though, and with a very good reason. 

I really think that heaven is all like when you're in church. 

Meaning that you can't do anything fun, because it is a sin. When I grow up, I want to do some stuff, like drink, that I don't think is a sin, and well, do I really have to he married to have a girlfriend?

I would hate to wear a white dress and have a girly light hat, and sing "hoooooly night, la la la la la..." 

On the other hand, in hell, stuff sound much better. Not that I want to he eternally burned or tortured, but supposedly, at your spare time down there, you can have a girlfriend, and do WHATEVER you want, without people judging you. 

Is it bad to be who I am and break some "rules" that really, hurt no one, but supposedly me. 

I say this all because I just returned from church and I'm inspired. 

I mean, what's up with God? I don't mean to blaspimize (?) but what kind of a control freak would create an entire universe, only so to have total control over it and not letting people do anything. 

Satan on the other hand was punished to do so, that is totally different, and actually, all he did was question what I question now. 

Am I going to be like a prince of the underworld now? That sounds cool!

I would totally have my own ghost army and my own ghost chauffeur to take me wherever I wanted. 

Assuming heaven and hell actually exist. 

How is it possible for all these phenomena that are technically paranormal be believed by all these people when we have science being so advanced?

But I most certainly believe in God. 

Where would my life be if I didn't celebrate Christmass or Easter? Especially Christmass. 

I'll go pray now...,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote that, and I'm still not an atheist...
> 
> Comments, kudos, requests and bad teacher stories are greater than great! Δ_Δ


	138. Phew!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know what's up but I think I lost like a million readers. Did I do anything wrong?
> 
> Tuesday the 13th is the Greek equivalent of Friday the 13th. Boo.

Dear Diary, March

Today we wrote a physics test. I have to say that Val is a great girl. 

We entered the class and sat down expecting a normal class. 

Then, Val's class came in, because their teacher was sick. 

They are in a different grade anyways, so they were free to watch. 

Val, came to sit by me. 

"'Sup" she said. 

"Not much."

"Ok, now that we are settled," Ms Bigon said, "it's time for a pop quiz!" 

You see I was not aware of the term pop quiz, so I panicked a bit. 

But when I found out, I panicked even more, because I understood nothing of last weeks lesson on something with electricity. 

Val didn't have to write the test, they knew that already. Supposedly. 

I was stuck. She saw me looking at the blank paper. 

And she helped me! Secretly though. Think God for that. 

But know I know it. Resistance of a resistor (the ohm kind) equals the voltage of the resistor divided by the intensity. R=V/I

Or maybe backwards?,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are  
> Suoisodilipxecitsilajarfilacrepus which sound horrid, so never say supercalufrajalisticexpialidosious backwards kids. Ξ_Ξ


	139. Pirates are grumpy and I'm bumpy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's! I feel the love for the first time ever and it's weird. Stop it!
> 
> It looks like I posted double today but nope, in Greek time I posted yesterday and again today. So enjoy!

Dear Diary, March

I think that you may think that I am always sad or angry, but it is because of the writings gone sparse. 

But yes I'll be a bit grumpy, because all of a sudden I'm the third weel. 

Bianca won't come play with me because she is thinking of Alex and Alex has decreased his hung out time with me, so he can go talk with Bianca. 

I don't get all the fuss about love. 

What's so special?

I can't play pirates with anyone now. And yes that is sad. 

That's all really,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I so get the fuss about love. 
> 
> Comments, kudos and requests are aweeeeesome. Λ_Λ


	140. Alex and Bianca go on a d•a•t•e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for me for almost burning off my crush's face. 
> 
> Yesterday I posted a one shot for the IFD2k18 shirt Fanworks challenge! You are more than welcome to read it and tell me your thoughts!
> 
> Update schedule for the following days: •today, even though it's a Friday, I posted because school finished early, due to the Apokries party.   
>  •weekend updates will exist but I'm not sure on tomorrow.   
>  •no Monday update, it's the Clean Monday.   
>  •back to normal, after that.

Dear Diary, March

I'm happy I'm happy I'm happy. 

And you know why? 'Cause I made people happy!

Alex and Bianca went on a d•a•t•e today. 

D•a•t•e :

Day

Assembling

To

Eroticise

I don't know what excuse Alex used, maybe being over my house, but Bianca said she was over at a friend's house for studying. 

So that's how kids call it these days. Studying. 

Anyway, they went for ice cream. Not a good choice for March. But they had limited options. 

I was left alone back home to cover them and study. 

I was trying to solve some Maths stuff. And as I was eying a factorization, I fell asleep. 

I remember the smell of grass. It was really intense. Probably because my face was in it. 

I looked at the mud and sat up. 

There was a forest. I was on a hill. 

I saw a kid, no older than 16, holding a spear, dressed like an Ancient Greek. 

He didn't seem to notice me. I stood up and looked down the hill. 

That is when I woke up. I caught a glimpse of some fields and a big house. I think there was an arena?

I woke up and I had to dry the factorization from my drool,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are the love of my life. Ω_Ω


	141. How long are these titles supposed to be because I thought it could really be fun to just go like blah blah blah and you would be sooo confused diary, you know how diary reminds me of dairy products and haha you have a funny name, but seriously why didn'-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello world!

Dear Diary, March

I am bored and bored and bored!

You see, as I was saying, I don't have much to do. 

So I keep doing silly stuff just to entertain my self. 

For example, I held a beauty padgeon with pigeons and then I tried to dance like a turtle. 

I may be exaggerating a bit. 

But grandpa and mama are always busy and Bianca is always in love. 

Alex is also in love. Val sometimes wants to hang out and sometimes she does not. 

You know how I call that? Bipolar. 

Val Russianlastnameinsky you are more bipolar than a polar bear. 

Somebody shoot me,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are great!


	142. Easter was Eggy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I wouldn't post today, but I'm sick again so I stayed home. 
> 
> I hope someone will bring me some food....

Dear Diary, April

Easter is here!

Again we spent the holidays with eachother and the McKnights, much to Bianca's pleasure. 

One thing that really amazed me was the egg hunt. I had never been in such an egg hunt. 

It was huge! And the eggs were so colour full and so artistic that I really thought it was ok they were wasted, since all that beauty arised. 

I didn't win, but well, thats life. 

A kid I didn't know did. Good for him. But the prize wasn't all that great. 

A chocolate bar. I had one home too, so it was fine. 

Oh, also, the teacher have us the test in which Val helped me the other day and I got 17/20. 

Ends up, Newton's third law is not "You shall not steal", like she told me. 

It must be the second one, I think,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are strongly encouraged! Π_Π


	143. 20/20 in math???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you are reading this!

Dear Diary, April

I cannot believe my eyes! I cannot believe my ears! I cannot believe my nose! 

I'm gonna build up the suspense here. 

So the math teacher walks in in his usual self and says something about how all the tests but a few were awful. 

Now, me, being the usual me I was sure I had a 0/20. And maybe some kids like Jim that are geniuses in math could have a 20/20. 

The teacher starts givin the tests and the first of the genocidal screams appear. 

Jim takes his test and smiles with content. Good job Neeks, I think, you are a fortune teller. 

When the teacher gives me my test, he gave it upside down and I saw a 02. 

But it was a 20!!!!! 20/20!!!!!! In math!!!!!!!! Do you know what that is?????

He looked at me for a moment, and then left. 

He sure thought I cheated but I am sitting alone in Maths and head no proof of me hiding the answers it anything. 

I wonder how many hours he banged his head trying to figure it out,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments, kudos and requests, are needed here!
> 
> Especially some requests, because I want to write what you want to read and I seem to be out of original ideas! Z_•


	144. Why are you such a self-annoying ultra-weird pirate Nico?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I know I have been MIA but 1) I had a writer's block  
> 2) I was soooooooooooo busy!  
> 3) I'm back now!
> 
> I'll try keeping the updates in an every day basis but we ll see.

Dear Diary, April

I honestly think I am annoying. Am I not? Be honest. 

Bianca definitely says I'm not. But Lisa said I am. 

And you know how Bianca is my sister and she wouldn't really say I'm annoying (unless wears fighting) so I won't feel bad...

The thing is that Alex was sick today so he skipped school. And I did not have anyone to hung out with. 

Alone as I was, Lisa, for reasons unknown to mankind , sat with me. 

"Hey Nico how is life going? Great I'm glad it's all good. Yes mine is fabulous too. We said we could ask you to join us since Alex is not here. Ok great! Come on!" She said before I even got a chance to say a thing. 

Now, SHE, is annoying. 

She introduced me to some girls that I'll probably never meet again. "This is Mary, Catherine, Joana, Sofia, Nina, Lulu, Rey, Mary, Kate, Miranda and Mary. This is Nico."

"Hiiiiiiii Nicoooo!" They choired like a preschool class. 

"Hey" I mumbled. 

"Aw Nico don't be shy." Lisa said. 

So is at there listening to Mary's (one of them) story about how Josh had the worst nose ,like, EVER, and , like, I mean like, sooooooo bad. 

And then the other Mary agreed because it was ,like, so pointy. 

And then I ,like, shut my ears. Until I heard the word 'pirate'. 

I still don't know who and why she said that, but I instinctively said "Pirates? Oh I love pirates!" 

And a Mart looked at me and went like "ugh, you're like, super annoying!" With that voice I can't imitate. 

"Yeaaaah" choired the rest and I decided to leave. 

Am I?,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are great!


	145. Still no present...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that in order not to finish before ToA does (because I need to know what happened in irder to continue) I will now be skipping a day. So one day I'll post and one day I won't. So tomorrow there'll be no post. 
> 
> (Also, this Thursday-Friday-Saturday I can't post either sorry)
> 
> I love you people!

Dear Diary, April

I've been thinking, the mystery present for my birthday never showed up this year. 

Isn't it weird? Or maybe it is not weird, like it usually is, and that is what baffles me. 

Who sent me these presents? And who sent them to Bianca? And why did we not receive one this year? 

Did this person die?

Grandpa and mama claim that they don't know who it is. (Was. Whatever) 

Grandpa, being a diplomat, knows how to lie. Mama though, is a bit easier to understand. But, no, I cannot be sure. 

I think that maybe she could've done it all along. And now, with the war and grandpa's retirement she could not afford two presents for each. 

But why would she do it? Maybe it is some tradition? Or did she want us to feel 'special'?

It's certainly not unlike her, but I have a feeling it's not it. 

I know it has been a while ( it's April for God's sake) but I saw a dream and I started thinking and...

It was essentially by pen (the last mystery present) and for some reason it was a sword. I knew it was the pen though. And then I heard a deafening sound and I saw a lightning and then I woke up. 

I don't know what all this is about but I know I will not get a mystery present this year,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and above all, requests make my day even better! (~_~)


	146. Val is NOT a pink pony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for any typos throughout this fic. I try to fix those I find. 
> 
> Easter is coming!

Dear Diary, April 

Val and I have started to be more like "friends" rather than "oh no don't punch me!" 

I mean, yes Alex is still my best friend, but he also hangs out with Bianca now too. 

So it is a natural consequence tgt I needed someone else. 

But she is great!

I mean, she could have feelings too, but I can't be asking for everything, right?

She is Marissax100. She is as tough and always sticks her neck out for me, but do not call her a pink pony. She gets angry. 

Also, she's older, thus it's like having a trained thug accompanying me. 

Adding to the fact that she does not have a crush on any guy and does not mumble about love all the time. 

Keeping on mind that she knows russian cuss words. 

=she's awesome. 

Don't tell her I said that though,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, requests and large sums of money will always be accepted! ;)


	147. I'm still homesick...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I hope my pause did not cause me to lose many readers, but I'm back now! 
> 
> Let's target 400 kudos, ok? We'll see what surprise will be waiting there.

Dear Diary, April

I've been thinking about home a lot recently. 

I mean, America is nice, but it's almost been a year that I haven't spoken to my friends or returned back to Venezia. 

And how I miss Venezia... Id kill to go to St Marco's square and eat gelato one more time. 

Speaking of Marcos , I miss him too. 

I prefer him a lot to Ed the Redhead. At least Marco, deep down his soul, was a good boy. (Like deeeeeeep but still)

I miss Tony with his cold jokes and his endless mumbling about how cute Marissa's nose was. 

I miss Marissa, my buff pink pony that always protected me. I hope that she's still d•a•t•e-ing Tony and that she does check on Pietro. 

Ohhhh Fabio. I hope Pierro is taking good care of him. He better be. Or I swear I'll find him and show him what di Angelo means. 

I have even started to miss the annoying Emily and the grumpy Giovanni. 

Let alone my house. How I want to walk in a again and sleep in my room, fine in the kitchen and ...um...use the bathroom. 

I hope that not only my house, but all these people that I mentioned are fine. And that Venezia and the people I love make it through the war. 

I'd die if Venezia was bombarded and ruined like other villages and cities all over the world. 

And I really hope the war is over soon,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are lovely¡ (--)


	148. Bianca is my sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I really do have a writer's block...

Dear Diary, April

Today mama, grandpa and I all stayed home. It is Sunday, but we decided to just relax. 

I really needed to relax. And I think so did they. 

We just listened to some old music of grandpa's and then played some card games. After lunch grandpa wanted to sleep so Bianca and I went to play upstairs, leaving mama to do the dishes. (A tedious task I was looking for an excuse to avoid) 

We went in my room and I went for Angel without second guessing it. We hadn't played with Angel in quite a while. 

Bianca sat on the floor and she started to take the crew that we made out of wood out of their box. 

You know you have a full crew when you can't have any more ideas for people to make. At this point we focus mainly on villains.

"What about zombies?" Bianca asked. "They could be new villains". 

"First of all," I said " nobody likes zombies and they will never be popular so it they aren't a fair match to pirates and secondly, can you carve a zombie?" 

"Ok. Then what about other pirates?" 

"Maybe something more cliché?" I said in full irony. 

"Then you think something better!" She gave up. 

"Mermaids." I said. 

"Huh." She grumped. "Sure we can do that but for the record, that IS cliché." 

They are not cliché. I mean sure they are in pirate stories, but thinking outside of the box does not mean making aliens and pirates foes. (e.g.)

We said we'd make the mermaids later and decided we'd continue the last adventure of Angel's crew (one that involves It, her greatest enemy) first.

It was not meant to be though (at least without its fair share of hurdles) because , out of the blue, a rock landed on my window. 

Thankfully it did not break. 

Bianca got up to see who - or what - had thrown the rock and opened the window before starting to chat with the thrower. 

"Hi! No I'm ok. Yeah we just decided to stay in. No. No it is not you. Yeah sure.-" Bianca replied to the mysterious thrower that I could not hear. 

Only after I lost track of their conversation did I went to see what was going on. 

And pretty sure, there was Alex, his blue eyes looking even paler, like a river's flow in the spring sun. 

"Oh, hey Nico." Greeted Alex, I hope not in a disappointed maner. 

"Hey. What is going on?" I asked. 

"Oh, I just stopped by to see if Bianca is alright and see if she wanted to come with me to the park."

"Yeah Bianca is good. And so am I. We just decided to stay in today." I said, a bit annoyed. 

"Yeah I found out." Alex said and then turned to Bianca. "So are you coming or not?" 

I knew how this was gonna go. Bianca was going to go with him and leave me alone and bored once again. And on top of that, I'd have to cover her up. 

"Ugh...sorry Alex, I won't. You see we were in the middle of something so...I'm really sorry. Maybe tomorrow afternoon?" Bianca said , to my surprise. 

"Uh yeah sure. Bye." Alex replied, a bit surprised too, if you ask me, and started to leave. 

"Goodbye Romeo!" I said, satisfied with my win. 

I mean Alex is a good guy and my friend, but Bianca is my sister,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are all welcomed! :(:


	149. Wimpy guy makes his comeback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyy! Part II finishing soon, and I'm very excited for Part III and beyond!!!

Dear Diary, May

It's May! And finally I feel like summer is not that far away! 

Life is nice. But for wimpy guy. 

'Whaat? Nico, didn't you say he is now visiting less and less after that fiasco?' You may ask. 

Well apparently he decided to return. And stay again. He visits almos e v e r y day now. 

It's annoying. I wanna kill myself. (Or maybe not) 

Advice?,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests will always be appreciated! Γ_Γ


	150. Big event coming soon, Nico will be bored by noon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So people this feels weird! I cannot believe that 2 parts are already over! Tgank you for all tge love and support!

Dear Diary, May

I hope you have veen doing well.

I am both happy and worried about what is coming up. 

I am happy, because summer is under way, which is great because school has started to feel a little too much for me anyways.

But most notably, I am, well... not exactly worried. More like unwilling. But unwilling is not a feeling. Right?

The reason is an event organized by the embassy. It is tomorrow and grandpa was invited as an honorary member of the cooperation between the U.S.A. and Italia.

Mama and us are going as well. And gyess who else! Wimpy guy. I know I wanna strangle him too.

I'll have to spend an entire evening in a place full of grown ups that will only talk about grown up matters that I will not be able to understand and on top of my misery, Rick will be there too.

Maybe Alex will be there though...? I will ask him.

The plan for tomorrow is simple. We will get dressed and we will leave for the hotel in which the event will be held at. Only mama, Bianca and I though. 

Wimpy guy will meet us there. Grandpa will come later on, because his back hurts and he asked us to find a table first. He certainly knows from these kind of events, and if he says it will be difficult to find a table, it will. 

After the event (that is supposed to lasr for 5 hours) mama promised to buy us some ice-cream.

I think I will try to convince Bianca to take Angel with us. Then we won't be that bored.

See you soon, hopefully not dead from boredom,  
Nico

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Part II~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commeants, kudos and requests are welcomed as always! 
> 
> Return tomorrow for the first chapter of Part III! =_=


	151. I'm confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So........... let part III begin!

Dear Diary,

Um.... First things first. You are not a diary. 

I remember having one (and Ms Alexandra told me it would help me feel better) but it disappeared with all the fuss. 

So now I write on a piece of paper until I find a notebook to use. 

But you are probably confused. Well, so am I.

I'll take it from the beginning. I'm Nico Di Angelo. I'm 10 years old. My sister's name in Bianca Di Angelo. She is older than me. My parents died in an accident. I don't remember what. I remember a deaphening sound like thunder and lights. 

Yes, it looks like these people were telling the truth. It was a car accident. 

Bianca and I woke up in a dark room. We really could remember nothing from what had happened. 

Then a lady came in the room. Petite and around her 50s. Yet so decisive and aggressive-looking that she could bite me at any moment. 

"I'm Ms Alec-" she begun to introduce herself, but stopped like she was thinking something. "Well, you can call me Ms Dodds. Alexandra Dodds." 

"Who are you?" Asked Bianca, that did not seem to trust her hollow eyes. 

"I'm sort of a lawyer. Not exactly a social worker. Maybe something in between. I'm here to help you. Now, tell me kids, do you remember anything from what happened?"

I knew my name, I knew we lived in Venezia and we spent some time in Washington. I remember small things, like a cat back home. Or a toy ship. A pirate ship. 

We told her what we knew. Not much. Bianca remembered the distinctive thunder sound as well. 

Then Ms Alexandra told us what happened. I wanted to try because my parents had both died, but I simply could not mourn the Di angelos. I did not remember their faces or their traits, where they lived and what they did. 

Instead I cried, because yes, I did remember the concept of having a parent. Even though individually, I did have any memories of my parents, their warmth was still inside me. And the idea of this warmth having perished, did in fact make me cry. 

I hope that one day I will remember them. I hope that maybe Bianca will. 

Ah, for example I do remember most of my experiences involving Bianca. 

After that, Ms Alexandra told us to prepare for leaving. We didn't have anything with us. Even the clothes we wore did not seem ours. All I had, at least all I remembered, was an aviator jacket that I refused to part with. And Bianca had a green hat. That's all.

We left the room. The building (that I still can't tell if it was a hospital or an orphanage) was dark. It had stone corridors and it appeared to be as big as a palace. Of course, it could not be a palace. 

Outside, it was dark too. For a brief moment, I worried that something was wrong with my eyes too. (I'm ok now though)

A car was waiting for us. It was pretty luxurious. It even had curtains. We boarded so fast that I could not even take a look at the mysterious building. 

The driver was silent. For some reason, the car smelled like corpse. Ms Alexandra closed the curtains and told us that we could sleep until we arrived at our destination.

We had other plans though. 

"What about our stuff?" Asked Bianca. 

"Your stuff?" Ms Alexandra questioned like that term was something inferior.

"Our...personal belongings." Replied my sister.

"Oh, some of them will be waiting for you where we are going. The rest honey, I'm sorry but we could not find or save." 

"And..." I started 

"What, Nico dear?"

"Do you know if we will ever be able to remember again. Fully, that is." I completed

"The doctors said that you will recover yes, even though some memories may be gone due to the immense sock that you went through. But always remain hopeful!" She cheered and I felt the urge to tell her that this was not the reply that I expected and that i needed some more analysis. 

We made it to this place, from which I'm writing now. It is called Lotus Casino, though it is not only a casino. 

It is also a hotel and an amusement centre with many games like that thing with the green table and the colorful balls. 

Our room is very nice and luxurious too. 

There are waiters and staff everywhere that help you with anything you need and always have these treats they call 'lotuses' that are very tasty. 

There are other kids here, but grown ups too. Everyone is happy all the time and that helps.

For the first 3 days Ms Alexandra visited, but she did not come yesterday or today. So maybe she won't come again? 

The security staff take care of safety though and won't let us leave. (Not that we tried, it is great here)

We will stay here for the summer and then go to school in September,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Alexandra is Alecto. 
> 
> Comments, kudos and requests for what you wanna see in future chapters will always be accepted! :-)


	152. This place is awesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, but it was Easter (orthodox) and then I needed to recover from too much food. 
> 
> It is sooooo weird writing this. Third part is completely different. I hope I am at least doing good.

Dear Diary, 

As much as I want to be mourning I just can't. And from what I get neither does Bianca. 

I hate not being able to remember. I am sad, but we'll, it's not that I never laugh or that I cry all day. 

This place looks like it was made to make someone forget their pain,too. 

One thing is the lotuses that they keep serving. A lotus is a fruit coming out of the lotus tree. The staff say that originally they would serve the fruit itself to guests. 

(This place is really old from what I hear) 

But as the years went by, they started making this desert that they serve now. Like a little tart. And they decorate it with the lotus flower. 

You see, the lotuses, for some reason, give me this feeling of happiness, that I'll make it. The staff say it is from the sugar that the fruit contains. It won't let me grieve. 

And then, there are all the games and the other kids here and all these things that one can do. 

Bianca and I, really love the western park. It is in the casino, but has trees and plants, and an enormous slide that we play in every morning. 

I've met a lot of other kids, and this whole climate has alleviated the feeling I had, of loneliness and fear. 

Meals here are free, and sooooo tasty! And then, for desert there are the lotuses again.

Our rooms are awesome too. The beds are so comfy. And there is a bubbling tub in the bath. 

Our stuff are stored in our trunks, one for each. They brought my clothes, my shoes, a couple of toys that I couldn't place and Angel, our toy ship. 

I still don't have a diary though so you are a piece of paper currently, that I'll incorporate in my new notebook once I get one.

Ms Alexandra hasn't visited yet. I feel like she is not gonna come again untill September. 

I'll write again tomorrow,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From experience I can assure you that lotus does not create amnesia and euphoria. 
> 
> Comments, kudos and requests are great! :-[


	153. New Diary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. 
> 
> Can I pleaseee request one thing? When I say comments are welcomed, I mean constructive comments, or at least a request. It is just something that has been bothering me lately. 
> 
> I'm not saying this for anyone in particular, and thanks for reading!

Dear Diary,

You finally are a diary. 

Bianca took me into a gift shop-y place and bought me a notebook to write my diary on. (Also, we were given some money from Ms Alexandra, though I doubt they were her's individually.) 

I stuck the two pieces of paper on the first page. 

The diary by itself is a simple notebook on the inside, and on the outside, it has a character I cannot exactly place. 

It is from a card game called Mythomagic, that I don't quite know how to play or use. 

I think that I might go buy a starter's kit tomorrow and start learning. 

Many kids here play and I thought I could make some friends that way. 

Irrelevant, but if I have amnesia from the car crash, shouldn't I have hit my head?

Because my head does not hurt at all...,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive comments, kudos and requests are highly encouraged. X_X


	154. New obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been absent for a while, but writer's block is real people.

Dear Diary,

Mythomagic is so cool!

I bought a starter's kit and I'm just obsessed with it. 

Basically there are the different Greek gods and monsters and deities etc and they each have different power points and defense points and of course, thrgods are stronger, but more difficult to use. 

So far, the cards I have are Aphrodite, goddess of love (120 power points - 150 defense points), Cerberus a dog with three heads (200 power points - 400 defense points), the Bull of Crete (300 power points - 310 defense points) and Echidna (200 power points - 250 defense points). 

There are different packs and expansion desks that one can purchase. My next goal is a pack named 'Hercules' tasks' that contains mythical creatures Hercules fought. 

I started playing with some other kids and to be honest I lose all the time, but I'll learn,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment s, kudos and requests are highly encouraged by your favourite writer. :¢


	155. Josh shall be my master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never cried with a book. 
> 
> Well played Rick. Well played.

Dear Diary,

I've delved deeper into the world of Mythomagic and I'm lovin' it. 

I met this guy Josh, who's around 15 and is willing to teach me how to play, you know, some tricks and basically how to win. 

In Mythomagic, traditionally, if one wants to go at it competitively, every newbie has a "master" that is essentially like some mentor of some sort. 

O decided I wanted to go the competitive way. I'm the youngest player in the hotel. So I thought, if I take this seriously, I'll eventually outlast All he others. And I, will be a champion. 

You see, I'm supposed to be lucky because Josh chose me as his "apprentice", because he's a really good player and last year, in the annual Lotus Hotel championship, he scored 2nd. 

Mertle was first. We don't like her. I don't know why. 

I think that in the long term, I'll manage to be a great player. 

The annual championship is in 3 months, and Josh and I have been training like....someone training really hard. 

I feel like Bianca does not approve of Josh and does not want him to be around, but well, she could just be jealous that she does not have a Mythomagic kit. 

Speaking of which, I got a new one. Sort of. Josh gave me all the cards he had twice. I call them the doubles. 

There was a Fury, Ares ,god of war, a thing called a strix, the minotaur, a hellhound and Dionysus, god of wine and fun. 

There was also a Cerberus, so now I have a double Cerberus. 

Ms Alexandra Dodds hasn't appeared yet. I think they forgot us. 

Bianca is all panicked because she says that if she never comes, then she will never go back to school in time, and she "can't afford losing a school year." 

But I'm sure that they won't. Someone will become find us. Things don't work this way. It's only been like two weeks since we got there,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back now, I needed some time. Life has been so full and it is about to get even worse so please stay tuned, I think that Ill start regular updates again. 
> 
> I decided that Pontifex Maximus shall be done after this fic. You get why. So I won't post anything there until that is over. 
> 
> Comments(not spoilers), kudos and requests are greater than enchiladas. -_-


	156. Mythomagic for dummies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised something and I'm so sad. The reason why Annabeth was crying at the end of the ship of the dead was because of what happened at the Burning Maze. -_-

Dear Diary, 

Josh has really taken stuff seriously. You know. About the Mythomagic cup. 

So he's training like crazy. And I'm training along. Today he started showing me the basics. 

And that's pretty much all we did today. Train. 

That's all,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments,kudos and requests are lovely. +_+ 
> 
> No weekend updates I'm sorry butttt


	157. 'Have you seen this girl?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this weekend, but no, after what I read in the burning maze, I won't stop writing in a long time. 
> 
> But I had exams this weekend, trying to take the final certificates in English and French. (being Greek, speaking other languages is a must, if I want to find a job. Especially abroad.) I did great though!

Dear Diary,

First thing in the morning, I was woken up by an annoyed-looking Bianca, that kept repeating: "Wake up you need!". 

Josh had shown up, requesting that I go with him immediately. I woke up and started to go wash my teeth, eat some breakfast, that Bianca had ordered from the room service, but he had other plans. 

Bianca wouldn't let him on, so I just heard a voice. "No time for that, we have to run. Take your kits with ya."

I was confused, sleepy, and sure that my breath smelled, but I followed my master's instructions. 

Bianca was upset that I did not have breakfast, and that I went outside with my PJs, but I thought that it would not take long. Boy, was I wrong. 

We left a pretty angry Bianca back in our room, and headed downstairs. We entered a room in which I'd never been to before, and sat together in a corner. 

"What is going on, exactly?" I asked sincerely. 

"Kid, you gotta be happy with the fact that I woke ya up, or you'd lose the whole thing, god damnit!" Josh said. A friendly note, Josh cusses a lot. 

"What thing?" 

"The freaking preliminary round!" Okay. He did not say freaking. 

"Huh?"

"I guess I forgotta tell ya. It is today. In fact now. It's not much. To be honest I kinda forgot about it myself. Some kids are chosen to qualify for the quarter finals."

"But I thought that the tournament was in a couple of weeks,even months."

"Kid, put yourself together, focus. The quarters are in a month. What the hell were we preparing for all this time?"

I wanted to say: 'obviously, different things.' 

"So what do we do?" 

"You gotta be happy that I registered ya. We go check the lists and see our first opponents. There are 5 rounds. You gotta win all 5 of 'em. You gotta be happy that I registered ya as a novice. You'll go against novices for at least the first two."

'You gotta be happy that I do not let Bianca punch ya' I thought when he said that the 50th time. 

I was against a boy called T.J. which is not a name, where I come from, but who am I to judge? 

A skinny boy with dark skin stood on a table and started yelling. I thought he was in pain, but then I managed to decide his teenage squeaks that he called a voice and realised, he was the tournament supervisor. 

"EVERYONE! We are about to begin! There are tables with numbers. Each game will be taking place in one of these tables. Please see your game number." Mine was 6 " Now, if you could go you your table, that would be nice." 

Everyone started shuffling around until we all were in our tables. 

"Good luck kid," Josh said, before leaving. "wish me luck too."

"Ok, so do we have any questions?" The supervisor said. 

T.J. approached the table we would be playing on. He was skinny, around my height and age, and had short hair, with caramel skin. As he approached, he reluctantly lifted his hand. 

"Yes, you in the back." Said the supervisor. 

"Uh...whe... Where is Mertle?" At that moment, I realised, that the skrawny kid with the weird name, that stood before me, was Mertle's apprentice. I remembered him from the day that Josh chose me. He was there, sitting with this girl Mertle. 

I felt how panicked he was. I was starting to stress out, simply because Josh was in the other end of the room, and this boy, had no mentor at all. 

"Um, she hasn't showed up hasn't she?" The supervisor said a bit awkwardly.

"She hasn't in a few days." Said T.J. 

"The hotel staff say that she left the hotel. It is weird because she has registered. But I don't know. We counted her out this morning, when the staff told us. Don't worry." 

I could see that T.J. was worried alright, but I decided not to speak. I am unlike making friends with my enemies. 

I easily beat T.J. He had a pretty good card that surprised me, a Zeus card, but i managed to dodge it off. Well he would have won, if only he hadn't done that one stupid thing. He attacked a card that had 500 defense points, while Zeus has 500 defense points too, eliminating it, but he could have attacked two cards of 200 points that I had and leave me with significantly fewer cards. 

He seemed a bit sad. But I'm sure he'll be fine. I may convince Josh to take him as his apprentice next. I may as well take him as mine. 

Then I played with a girl called Trish that was not a good player. 

And after beating her I played with a girl called Maria. She was good. But I had the Area card, that had a crazy attack power she did not see coming. 

At that point I convinced myself that I won't make it any further, because by that point, nearly half of the players were eliminated. 

I went against a guy named Cull, on table 34. He seemed experienced. He had orange hair, with a weird haircut. As I'd someone put a bowl on his had and the cut off all of the hairs that were visible. 

He had an Echidna card (500 attack - 600 defense points) that I thankfully managed to dodge with the help of Ares, once again. 

Then be crushed Ares with a Charybdis (800 defense points- 100 attack points). Yes, it had a ridiculously low attack price. I was stupid and left my guard down. 

At some points, he had three cards and I had only one. Aphrodite. I learned never to underestimate the power of love. 

I managed to burn his cards. I am amazed as of how. He really did not see it. And neither would have I. 

Aphrodite's attack points matched the points of two of his cards combined, with an ability to combine their defense points to her's. Something that could be done only if I had burned a 'lurking monster card before'. Since I had burned Echidna, that belongs in the lurking minster character pack, I won. He was astonished. I think he could been crying. 

Mind you, that all this time, my breath smelled like eggs and I was in my PJs. My opponents were looking at me like I was an alien. 

Finally. I went against my last opponent. Josh was in the next table. He had made it there too. I was glad he was next to me, because at least I'd have some more confidence. 

My opponent was none other that the supervisor. Turns out, he just happened to be the oldest player and took up the organisation part of the tournament. 

Great. His name was Larry. He is 20 years old. He looks much younger. 

Larry seemed to find the fact that he was going against a ten year old funny. 

He was definitely surprised when I beat his sorry ass. (sorry but I had to.) He was so arrogant. And to see him baffled after I burned his Enceladus (800 defense-400 attack) was the best feeling ever. 

I think it was because he was so relaxed. But I qualified. And so did Josh.

And we will keep training!

Bianca was not happy when I returned though,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests (yes I need some requests) are recommended. I love y'all! =-O 


	158. No need to leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which one was better, the burning maze, or infinity war?

Dear Diary, 

I'm so happy that I managed to qualify for the quarter finals!

Josh seemed a bit surprised. But I guess it is ok. I seemed a bit surprised. 

Not much has been going on since then. We've been practicing. 

Also, Bianca tries to convince me not to hang out with Josh because he is a bad influence. I think she just said so because he is older. Why does age matter? 

Today, I wanted to get some candy. You know in the hotel, we don't have to pay, because the government pays or something since we are orphans. But the thing is, that there was no candy in the hotel. 

I don't know why. They usually have tons. 

I remembered that there was a candy store nearby, outside the hotel, so I decided to go there. 

I cannot live without candy. 

I was walking out casually, when a staff member stopped me. He had very pale blue eyes. And he was blonde, almost as if he was once blonder, but someone threw flout at him. He also had very pale skin.

Actually thinking about it,all staff are very very pale. 

"Where to, young person?" No one has ever called me young person before, but I decided to ignore that. 

"Oh, I'm just going out to buy some candy." I said casually. 

"Oh, no there's no need to leave." He said and for a moment, I was convinced there was not. "have a lotus tart instead." 

I accepted the tart, and munched on it happily. After a while, I was in great confusion as to why I'd prefer candy. 

I really don't get why I wanted to get out of the hotel. Everything we need is here. In fact, I don't even want to go to school in September. 

No need to leave,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments,kudos and requests are awwwwesomeeee! Ö


	159. TV is awesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This site is not cooperating with me, so please bear with me until it starts working again. Yesterday I posted twice because it would not load, so I refreshed the page and it was reposted.

Dear Diary,

An even cooler thing happened today. 

Staff started to knock on all doors and brought in some strange devices. 

"Is everything alright?" Asked Bianca. 

"Sure, we just need to set up these little things and teach you how to use them properly." Said the pale staff member. 

"What is it exactly?" I asked, eyeing the aggressive-looking machine. It was square. It was brownish around and had a grayish glass in the front. A couple of buttons were under the glass. 

"A TV." The staff member said. 

"Pardon?" 

"Nico! Be kind! He is not your friend, you should respect him." Bianca said. 

The staff member looked awkward but I corrected myself. "Excuse me?" 

"TV stands for television."

A faint memory popped up. Nothing I had experienced. Something someone told me once. A machine that could....

"You can watch things here. Like movies and some programmes. The hotel decided to buy some. This company started making TVs that are cheaper and suitable for any house environment. They costed tons before. No wonder you haven't seen one before."

Yes I remember. I think that maybe some kid in Washington (one of the rich ones) had one. I could not place him/her. But I remembered not liking how he showed off. And thinking how what he said was unrealistic.

Anyway, the staff member thought us how to use it. Apparently, you have to press the buttons underneath the glass (screen) and the couple of different channels (stations, like the radio) change. 

You can actually see people in the screen, like you do in movies! At your home! This is so great. 

I watched TV all day with Bianca. It actually was her idea. We ordered pizza (I remember Italian pizza and this is nothing compared to it, but food is food) and sat there just watching. 

I did not even care for practice today. Josh didn't come to take me downstairs so I just forgot about Mythomagic for a while. 

(Maybe Josh was watching TV too.),  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a sense, within a couple of weeks they made it to the 50s. 
> 
> Comments, kudos and requests are the pleasure of my life. If you have any requests feel free to tell me, I would love to see what you want t happen next! Ä


	160. I start to miss my parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I need some requests. Please! I'm begging you people why do you ignore meeeeeeeeeeee?????

Dear Diary,

As days go by, that weird feeling starts to overtake me. 

Going to practice, watching TV, life at the hotel is so...void? 

I think I have described that feeling to you before. Like...missing my parents without really even rembering them. 

I can't even place their faces. Neither does Bianca. And this is annoying. She says that she can remember mum's voice. But I can't even remember that. 

I feel like being left alone. Like not having anyone that can help me, a help that I pretty much remember. 

In brief, I remember all the feelings. How it feels to have a parent. How it feels when you have someone that's been there and has some good advice. But no. I can't remember who created these emotions. 

This is so sad if you think about it. A boy that cant remember his parents. Still a boy that jsmisseravle that they died. 

Why does none bring us any family photos? Why don't they at least tell us their names? All we know is Mr and Mrs Di Angelo. 

Ms Alexandra left before we could ask her all that. And no one ever came since. 

Gosh, this is even more pathetic. A boy who doesn't even know his parents' names. A boy no one cares for. 

Well, I do have Bianca. 

Yes, I'm pretty confident that even behind all this strictness and abide-by-the-rules-ness and be-polite-ness she really does care about me. 

Would love be a strong word? 'Cause yeah she's my sister and I love her. Does she? I think yes. 

And that makes me happy. 

I can't find no other logical explanation as to why she makes my bed, cooks me breakfast and helps me dress every day. 

Yes, I'm lucky to have Bianca. And Bianca is happy to have me too,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and REQUESTS are encouraged O:-)


	161. Amnesia sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I totally forgot to tell you that I would not be able to post yesterday and the day before that, but I'm back now, do not worry. 
> 
> This is (part of) a request by @YellowLemonWriting (still unsure about how I'm supposed to tag people here ). The rest of it will come soon.

Dear Diary,

Last night, around one o'clock, as I was sleeping, I heard a scream. 

I jolted upright with a speed that should have given me a bar case of whiplash, and looked around me, wrestling with the covers. 

When I managed to release myself, I found Bianca, in her bed looking blankly in the dark. 

I looked at where she was looking and I saw nothing. 

I climbed up her bed and tried to see it from where she was, but still nothing. 

"Bianca?" I called her name, unsure of what to do. 

I received no response. 

Her face looked sweaty in the moonlight that flooded the room from the window. I looked outside. It was full moon. 

'Great,' I thought, 'my sister is either a lunatic, krslowly turning into a werewolf.' 

"Is everything alright?" I asked and once again, did not even receive a glance. 

I got under the covers as well. I out my arm around Bianca's shoulders and slowly helped her lay back down. 

I held her like that, until we were both asleep. 

I woke up in the morning, at first with no memory of what happened, but then, I saw her sleeping next to me and relaxed. 

For one thing, I was relieved she had not turned into a werewolf. But then, I was also worried. She always wakes up before me. What had happened? 

I slowly moved to leave the bed, and go make some breakfast. 

"N-nico?" I heard behind me. 

I turned around. 

"What is going on? What time is it?" 

"Don't worry Bianca,it is like, nine o'clock."

"Then, why am I still in bed?" 

"You woke up in the middle of the night and started turning into a werewolf." I explained. 

"What?" Bianca looked shocked. 

"You just stared at the wall and said nothing."

"I- I think I had a nightmare of some sort." 

I looked at her expecting the rest of the story. 

"I don't remember waking up, but I remember the nightmare very clearly." She sat upright "It started with a boom. Like, a lightning bolt. There was this lightning light. You get what I mean." I got what she meant. " Then, I saw a man. He was pale with dark eyes. And then, there was this desert. That's all I remember. But it all created that awful feeling to me. Like I was kidding someone I loved. Like all these meant I'd never see them again." 

I looked at her unsure how to react. In the end, I just decided the obvious. 

"Don't worry Bianca, I'm sure it was just a nightmare."

What I did not tell her though, is that these days, I've been having nightmares too. Ones involving lightnings and a pale man. 

Something iffy is going on,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests (!) Are welcomed! B-)


	162. You gotta be happy that I allow ya to breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations on 400kudos!

Dear Diary,

Finally! Ms Alexandra visited!

Early in the morning, just as I woke up, there was someone at the door of our room. 

Bianca, who was more willing to interact with people, having woken up an hour before, opened the door. 

When she returned, Ms Alexandra was right behind her. 

"Hello children."There was something different about her. As if she had forgotten how it speak. Like she was uneasy with us. 

Also, I sensed something....futuristic? It's not like I hadn't seen these trends and these styles in the hotel, but that was quite different. I can't properly describe it. 

"I've come here to see if everything is alright. So, is everything alright?" She said, as if it was a strenuous task. 

"Yes Ms, everything is alright. The hotel staff has been very kind to us and everything has been great." Bianca replied. 

"Exquisite." She said and I had the urge to laugh and then cry because she stared at me with her devilish eyes and I was frozen. Like - I couldn't move. 

To make things less awkward, Josh walked in.

"Hey, I found the door open and thought it'd be ok to join ya. Nico, how about we go for practice, it's almost 10 o'clock." 

For starters, I would not go downstairs in my PJs again. And then, he didn't seem to have noticed Ms Alexandra. 

"Who is this ... creature?" She asked looking at him from head to toe trying to understand what his messy longish blonde hair and half-hairy face were. 

"I'm Josh." He plainly said. "Nice to meet ya lady." 

Ms Alexandra looked disgusted. "I can't say so myself. Now kids, how about you tell me some more stuff about your stay here. Maybe any memories, that have returned?" 

"Oh no lady. Nico is coming with me."Josh said. "Bianca is welcomed too." After that he winked at her. "You gotta be happy that I help 'im train." 

"Excuse me?" She looked shocked that Josh even dared to speak to her after she had brilliantly roasted him. 

"You gotta be happy that I even came here today and did not leave him train by himself." 

"Train?"

"Yes. Mythomagic. It is really important ya know. You gotta be happy that I even took up an apprentice."

"Well listen to me, young - what are you supposed to be?- a selenites? YOU gotta be happy that I don't claw over ya chest and take your soul to the depths of Tartaurus before ripping of the mostrosity you call a face. So get outta ma sight and be happy for that!"

"Yes ma'am." Was Josh's sole reply before leaving. 

Now, she said that she would go find some coffee and return for our meeting. 

That's why I decided to write now,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are lovely! :*)


	163. Do not cry over spilt milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last part of the request by @YellowLemomWriting. I hope you liked this!

Dear Diary,

Good morning. 

I fell asleep and slept like a rock last night. 

I guess it is this medicine. "Medicine" to be exact. 

I'll catch up to where I left off. 

Ms Alexandra returned with a cup of coffee, and sat on our couch. She gestured that we sit in the chairs in front of her. We did. 

"So children," she begun with her crackling voice "is everything alright?" 

"Yes," Bianca replied. "you asked that before."

"Oh, yes, I remember now. Do you have any recollections of your parents, or anything at all?" 

"No." I said. "No specific memories." I said. 

"Great." She said, perhaps a bit too positively. "You, Bianca dear?" 

"Well... I... I think I can remember mum's voice. And I have some flashbacks. In dreams mostly. Only a thunderous boom that I guess was the accident?"

"Yeah, I have these too." I added. 

"Oh, well that's worrying." Ms Alexandra mumbled as she got up. "Wait here." 

She returned after 39 seconds. (yes, I was counting) 

"Drink that. And eat some of those." She gave each of us a cup with a white liquid inside it. She left a few lotus tarts in the table. 

"What is that?" I asked. 

"Medicine.". She plainly said. I felt the urge to ask her to define medicine, because she was being a bit too general.

"And what do they do? You don't seem eager to help us remember. Why would my not remembering be 'great'?" I quoted. 

"They will help you remember, while also getting rid of the flashbacks and nightmares. You know. So you can s l e e p." 

"But shouldn't we have these? Aren't they kart of the healing process?" I questioned again. 

"Nico, for god's sake, please drink the stuff and eat the tarts! Do as you've been told to and behave!" Bianca said in a strict manner. 

I did as she said. Not because I agreed, but because I respect her. 

The white stuff tasted weird. The tarts were cool though. As usual. 

After having all these, I seemed to calm down. I did not see why I've been so against this. Ms Alexandra only tried to help us. Looking back at how I had acted, I was being childish. 

As I said, I slept way better. I did not have any worrying dreams. From what I got, neither did Bianca. 

Ms Alexandra left after that. She said she'd return. She also told us to do ask asked by the staff and eat lotus tarts. 

I didn't get why, but if a grown-up tells me to eat more desert, then who am I to say no?,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comments, kudo and request anything you want to see. (¶


	164. P.J. wears PJs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! 
> 
> Quick info, due to final exams, I don't know whether or not I'll be posting after next Wednesday (and until next Thursday). People at my school created the worst ever exam program, leaving us with no time to study, so I really don't know if I'll have any free time. 
> 
> I'll be back after that tho.

Dear Diary,

Today's been a long day. Even though I haven't actually done anything unusual. 

I woke up this morning, once more from a dreamless (nightmareless) night and got up, to see Bianca making breakfast. 

The TV was on, broadcasting from the hotel's own TV channel, because for some reason, other channels seem not to be working great, where we are situated. They change TV shows and programmes very fast. I started watching something last week, and the next day, I couldn't seem to find it. 

Staff say that they are trying to fix that. Until then, we are only able to properly watch TV from the hotel's channel. And it is not half bad. 

After that, I got downstairs, for Mythomagic practice. Josh seems a bit more scared of me, after the whole Ms Alexandra incident. I kinda like it. 

We practiced all day. At some point when we were over, Josh said he'd go sleep a bit. 

That left me with some free time, until Bianca's curfew, so I decided to explore a bit. I do that sometimes when I have free time. 

The hotel is like a maze. I keep finding new rooms and places. 

Today, I ended up in a corridor that I imagined led to other hotel rooms. 

Without wanting to annoy the guests, I decided to leave, and go find a more interesting place. 

As I turned around, I heard a noise behind me. It was the noise of a door opening. 

I looked back, and for all I knew, this boy T.J. (still not a name) was looking at me with a face that read 'dont you have anything better to do?' 

He seemed like he was going out of his room, perhaps for dinner (what time was it? I was supposed to be back before dinner). 

"Hey" he said. 

"Oh, hello." I said as if I hadn't noticed him being there. 

(Bianca tells me to stop writing now.) 

T.J. started to walk. For some reason I spoke. 

"How have things been?" 

(She tells me it's lunch time.)

I had no idea why I started this conversation. 

(Oh, wait, I'll tell you later. Bianca is unbearable sometimes!),  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my impression of a rickhanger. 
> 
> Things will be explained next time. 
> 
> If you want to leave a comment, a kudo, or a request for future chapters, I'd love you until the end of time. °_°


	165. Let me clear things up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the kudos rising people! ^_^

Dear Diary,

I'm terribly sorry for Bianca and what happened yesterday. 

But I'm back, and ready to tell you the rest of my story. 

Where was I though? That kid walked out and I asked him how he's been doing and how he's been holding up with Mythomagic. 

"Oh, I don't play Mythomagic anymore." He said. 

"Why?" I replied. "Don't get discouraged because you were eliminated." - by me - I wanted to add, but I decided boasting about that would not help the guy. 

"No, it's not that. I did not expect to qualify anyways." He added. "My mentor, Mertle has left the hotel. I have no one to help me." 

I felt the need to clarify that the correct term was master, but I decided to let that fly. 

"I could help you. Or I could just tell Josh, my master," I said perhaps highlighting the word a bit more than necessary"can teach you." 

"Oh, well I don't know about that. We'll see. You are Nick right?" 

"Nico." I corrected. "I'm Italian."

"Oh, that's cool." He said. "I'm P.J. I'm from Philadelphia. " 

First of all, I had no idea what Philadelphia is. And then, I was a bit confused. 

"Wait, P.J. Or T.J. ?" I asked. 

"P.J. Mertle just kept calling me T.J. I don't think she ever cared about me really. She never got the time to learn my real name. It was T.J. in the tournament, because she registered me that way. But please don't call me T.J." 

"I won't." To be honest, P.J. Is an even worse name than T.J. Why would one call their kid that? You might as well call your kid PB&J. 

"It's dinner time at the cafeteria," P.J. said. "aren't you heading down." 

"Oh, well actually, my sister and I eat in our room. We usually order from room service, or cook something easy." I said. 

"You are lucky." The caramel-skinned big said. "I have no one here. I'm alone. Not even friends." 

I felt sad about that guy. I didn't even know him, but I felt like I had to do something. .

"Well, you are always invited to join us." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, sure. I'm sure Bianca will be fine with it." 

Spoiler alert, she wasn't,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's go people! Comment! Send kudos! Leave your requests! Return tomorrow, a d the day after that for more of Nico! ♥


	166. It's not technicolour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could draw like viria and illustrare my characters. :(

Dear Diary,

Bianca says she doesn't want me to bring people back at our room if I don't tell her first. 

It's a pity, because now, I think she disliked P.J., even though he did nothing bad. 

Nothing has been going on other than that. We usually hang out at PJs room. 

Something I find really cool, is how now, for some reason, TV is colourful. 

And I asked and it is not technicolour. Which is amazing. 

They actually found a way to capture colour on tape!

The future is now,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #keep_the_kudos_rising↑↑↑
> 
> Comment and give me some requests! ♥


	167. What's wrong with the technology?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Can you please let me know if you are able to see this heart:♥. I was just curious to see if the archive can actually upload such characters.

Dear Diary,

Things have started to become more and more confusing. 

For starters, I seem to forget normal stuff, like what I had to do, what Bianca told me to do, what her voice sounds like... After a while, they come back. 

Do I have dementia or something? It must be something caused by the accident, right? 

I find myself training with Josh, and then, all of a sudden, I forget what the card I'm holding is called, and how many defense points it has. 

I'm really worried. 

PJ and I have started to hang out a lot. I offered to teach him Mythomagic, and take him up as my apprentice, but he said he does not want to. He says they he doesn't even like Mythomagic that much. 

I'm afraid I'm responsible, after beating him and eliminating him in the preliminary rounds, but when I mention it, be quickly assures me otherwise. 

I've learned a lot about him, other than the fact that he reigns from the exotic place called Philadelphia. 

For example, the story of how he ended up here. 

"It was a Sunday." He said when I asked him. "My mum and I were visiting Vegas for the very first time. It wasn't a holiday though. Mr Callinghan, our...'owner'" he said, unsure of the word, "had buissness here and brought us in town. He needed two of us to help him. Me and my mother were chosen. We...we went to the house of his associates or something, I remember that I did not like that, that I'd rather have stayed back in his mansion in Philadelphia. He did buissness. I do not remember much. We were staying in this other man's house. I remember waking up in the middle of the night by the sound of a gun going off. I rushed downstairs and saw my mother lying on the ground, with blood trickling from her head. I asked what happened. The other man, the one I did not know said that she was too slow. She did not cook fast enough. I started to cry. They told me to go upstairs. I ran for the door. I decided that even if they shot me, it'd be better. White men did not accept me because I am black. Black people did not accept me because I am white. They say that it is because of my father. He was white I guess. I never met him anyways. I ran and found the hotel. I rushed inside. The staff told me that I could spend as long as I wanted here for free since I was an orphan. It's been like, 9 months since then. " 

To be honest, I was astonished. I had no idea that slavery was still a thing. I thought it was over ever since Lincoln or something. 

I did not know what to say. Silence seemed necessary. It was like I did not have to say it. Silence filled that 'gap' in a way I can obviously not explain. 

Other than that, I've noticed that technology seems to be advancing e v e r y day. New phones were installed. They have buttons now. Radios are also new. More space-y. New types of music appear every now and then. 

It's so confusing,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I just did that. 
> 
> So 9 months translated to like 100+ years or so. 
> 
> And yes, I know slavery is still a thing up to this day. 
> 
> Comments, kudos and requests are awesome! ↑ °_^


	168. Eat the tart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people!

Dear Diary,

I'm calmer now. I have had some philosophical conversations with myself, and decided that it's not that bad that I forget stuff. 

It might be part of the healing process. Or maybe, in an effort to remember my parents and everything, my brain throws some useless stuff away. 

And also, it is not that bad that technology has been moving so fast. Who am I to judge? It might've always been that way. I wouldn't remember it anyways. 

It is all good. 

And when I'm overthinking and stressing over stuff, there's always a staff member to offer me a lotus tart and tell me it's ok. 

And I relax,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are perfect! ↑♥


	169. A plant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for posting late yesterday. I hope that one is better.

Dear Diary,

Today's been different. You know, usually I go for practice with Josh, and then hang out with PJ. Bianca usually just stays at our room. 

I think she does that because for her, it's a way of dealing with all that. I really don't know, but I think she prefers isolating herself rather than pretending that everything is good and faking her emotions, or making everyone else's lives miserable. 

Of course I would love her to tell me how she's been holding up, and she would not make my life miserable in any way. 

I don't know how to confront her though. I am scared that she won't understand that I mean good. I don't want her to feel like I am criticising her or anything. 

I'll try when I figure it out. 

Today though, she had other plans. 

As we were having breakfast, deep in the morning silence, she announced her idea. 

"Nico, I say that today we go to the 2nd floor. You know, somewhere there they have a shop we can buy some clothes and stuff. To be honest, we could use some more clothes." 

"But what about Mythomagic?" I asked. "Josh will be waiting." 

"Oh, frankly, I don't care about Josh. I don't believe you should speak to him. He swears like a sailor. And I regret the moment when I thought that this," she pointed army diary - I mean you "would be a nice diary. You'd never have been caught in this stupid game." 

"It's not a game." I corrected "It's a strategic thinking hobby."

"Yeah right." She said. 

"Ok." I said. " I'll come." 

To be honest, I hate shopping. I don't get why girls like that. I mean, sure, it's nice to have new stuff, but trying on clothes and comparing and again and again and again for all eternity is boring. I'd rather have someone buy me a present if I needed clothes. I trust them. And it is less tedious that way. 

"Maybe, if you behave, I'll buy you a Mythomagic thingie." She said while putting on her green hat."

That shut my mouth. 

I put on my aviator jacket and was ready to go. 

"You know, it's not that cold." Bianca said, refering to my jacket. "Why do you always wear that jacket?"

"Well why do you always wear that hat?" I asked. 

"It's s t y l e." Bianca said. 

"Well then, the jacket is s t y l e." I replied. 

Actually, even though I don't remember the origin of the jacket, it reminds me of home. Even though I can't remember my home. It is difficult to explain. I guess that is why I always wear it. 

So we went to the shops on the second floor. We tried various shirts and clothes etc. Boring stuff. 

More boring stuff here. 

Some more boring stuff. 

In brief, I now have some new clothes. Which are vastly different from what I owned before. It's like they had a huge gap of a couple of decades between their being manufactured. 

After the clothes shop, I immediately saw a little ship that sells mostly stuff like "VEGAS FOREVER" shirts and "WISH YOU WHERE HERE" cards with a man with a weird suit and shiny hair. 

In a corner, there was a Mythomagic stand. I ran there as fast as I could. 

There were many many many things to chose from. 

I looked at Bianca, who was behind me, and she just made a gesture that said 'go ahead'. 

I ended up picking a pack that said creatures of the underworld. 

It was a secret pack, so I could not see what was inside. When I opened it later, I discovered that I got another Cerberus card, a Thanatos -the personification of death- card (500 defense points - 300 attack points), a Persephone card - goddess of spring - (100 defense - 100 attack) and a Melinoe card - goddess of ghosts - (250 defense - 100 attack).

I was actually hoping to get Hades, god of the underworld, but we'll, maybe next time. 

"Don't worry Nico, there will be plenty more chances." Said Bianca in response time not getting Hades. 

But before we left the shops,Bianca saw a store that sold plants. I would've walked past it, but she went in and bought a small green plant. 

She put it in the window, and said she'll take care of it. She said we needed something beautiful in the room. 

I was mildly offended, because I consider myself beautiful too,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are highly appreciated and encouraged! ♥


	170. Bianca is dancing like a giraffe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After tomorrow, the dreaded week begins, so don't be surprised if I skip a lot of updates.

Dear Diary,

I don't know what's up with Bianca. She's going crazy I think. 

Up until Tuesday she was closed in our room and spoke to no one and made no friends. 

Then, after our little shopping excursion, she started coming downstairs with me. 

While she hasn't made many friends, if any, she hangs out with me and PJ. And when I train with Josh, she explores a bit. 

I like that. She takes care of that plant she bought. It has greened-up a bit. 

Last night, we went at a cafe-thingie downstairs. There was this music on, that I'd never heard before and I really liked it. 

They said it's called Rock n' Roll. 

Bianca learned how to dance this thing. PJ taught her. He said that another kid taught him. 

It's a really funny dance. 

Good thing I never dance,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are highly encouraged!♥↑↑↑


	171. I have a lookalike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update! 
> 
> I found some time to post! I'll be back after Wednesday I promise!

Dear Diary,

Last night, I discovered something truly fascinating. 

Bianca and I were watching TV, not on the hotel's channel, because we wanted to see if things were going any better. 

We ended up watching this show called "Blu" without an e. 

It's a puppet show. I was bored as hell, but Bianca seemed to like it. I resisted the urge to call her a baby. 

The thing is, that there was a puppet that was exactly like me, appearance wise. 

He had darkish hair, not brown, but not black either, brown eyes and caramel-y tanned skin. He was a puppet though, so resemblance was relative. 

And on top of that, he was Italian. 

Our connection was lost after he started singing:

♪ Blu is the colour of the sky, 

Don't worry, the e will be ok

Oh friend, you don't have to cry

Instead let's all yell 'yay!' ♪

I don't sing either,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, requests and love are all very welcomed! ♥


	172. 172

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaack! 
> 
> I did great in the finals! I hope anyone else that has to undergo this does great too!

Dear Diary,

How you doin'? 

I'm great. A bit bored because of -ugh- routine, but good. 

Last night, Ms Alexandra came to visit again. At least the child services whatever remember that Bianca and I exist.

I was hanging out with PJ when she arrived. She told him to go because she wanted to talk to me and Bianca. 

She started interviewing us about how we've been doing and if we remember anything. As usual. 

"Who is that boy, though." She asked. It took me a while, but I figured she was refering to PJ. 

"A friend." Said Bianca. 

"Well," Ms Alexandra seemed worried "it'd be better for you not to have 'friends' while you stay here." 

"Why?" I asked puzzled. 

"Because I said so. Not him, not the uncivilised boy that gotta to be happy not anyone. It's for the best. I know what I'm talking about listen to your elders. "

(Yes she is an elder. Like 172 years old)

I don't care what she says. I won't stop hanging out with PJ or training with Josh. 

"And one more thing." She said while getting up and leaving "Be kind to the staff. You are very lucky that the hotel allows free stay to all these...orphans. Including you." And she closed the door behind her. 

What an unbearable lady!,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are awesome! 
> 
> Summer is here, school is over, so expect chapters to be getting better from now on! ♥


	173. New hairstyles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday!!!!!!

Dear Diary,

Stuff have been weird once again. 

More and more people have been - different - hairstyles. Again. 

Clothes too. And even some words. 

Bianca's favourite dance is gone now. Different dances, weirder dances are up. 

Please someone explain what is up with the world!,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are awesome! ♥


	174. Josh disappeared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye yo!

Dear Diary,

I'm super stressed and I dont know if I'll manage to be ok. 

Ok, I might be a bit over dramatic. Am I? Maybe I'm not. Maybe the world is going to collapse and I don't even know it. 

What will I do now??

Ok, you are probably confused. 

The thing is, that today, when I went downstairs, to train with Josh, he wasn't there. 

Ok, it wasn't like it never had happened before. I went upstairs, to his room, to see what he'd been doing. 

I knocked on his door, and waited for him to reply. I knew that he always left his door unlocked, but I wasn't gonna barge in again. Last time turned out pretty awkward. 

I waited for one minute. Then two. After three, I decided I'd go in, because I couldn't wait any more. 

Even though I expected to see Josh sleeping, or busy with whatever teenage business he had around, the room, was not only emptly, but cleaned as well. 

Very unlike Josh, if you didn't guess it already. 

I went downstairs in hopes that he'd be there, waiting for me, but no suck luck. 

I tried asking some of the people he knew, a friend of his, his ex girlfriend, even the skinny guy that was in charge of the preliminary rounds. None of them knew anything. 

I asked the staff too. Instead of taking an answer, I was offered a tart. 

I went back to my room and started having a panicked attack. 

It is not uncommon for kids to disappear from the hotel because someone from the child services or whatever divided to take them, without any notice. 

What if that happened? What am I going to do now? I'm not ready for the cup! I need training! And a mentor to.....mentor me! 

I'm panicking I'm panicking and I know it. 

What am I gonna do?,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Josh left the hotel. You gotta be happy I left him stay around that long. 
> 
> Comments, kudos and requests are perfect. ♥


	175. Well, stuff happens in hotels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I forgot to say: Happy Pride month!

Dear Diary,

I've really went through this in my mind one hundred and sixty times, and I'm pretty sure, that it's not that big of a deal that Josh left the hotel. 

It's not like when we trained, he taught me any new stuff. I know how to play. I learnt a couple of trick, but I think that's pretty much it. All we did, was practice. 

I can practice by myself. Sure, I may lack an opponent, but I decided that I'll either do both roles or convince PJ to help me. 

Josh wasn't there to help me in the preliminary rounds, so why would I need him now? 

I can perfectly do this by myself. 

Thinking about it, it's actually one opponent -and a good one too- less. So I'm happy. 

Meanwhile, Ms Alexandra still hasn't visited since last time, and all else is fine. 

Bianca's plant died. I think she held it a funeral, but I wasn't there when it happened. 

She got a new one. This one is more beautiful. It has a flower too. 

Now, I gotta go practice,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments,kudos and requests are free, so you might as well offer one! ↑↑↑


	176. Let's rock (or maybe not)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in so long, but I have to be in 20 different places at once and I have no time.

Dear Diary,

I am confused. I seem to forget stuff. 

I'm happy all the time, but sad at the same time. 

What is happening. People are weird. The staff are weird. 

Please help me understand. Please help me,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment,kudo and request freely. ♥


	177. Good evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a terrible terrible person and I'm sorry for being absent for so long!!
> 
> I was studying for the first month and a half (like 24/7) for a tournament, but I'm here now!! I swear I am here! 
> 
> I hope at least some of my old readers will return. I'll try posting once or twice a week. (I slowed down 'causr the ToA books come out waaay too slowly and I won't have anything to write when I get to that part)

Dear Diary,

Today was cute. Not the worst day. Still not the best. 

To begin with, I had a nightmare and woke up all sweating and stuff. 

I was sleeping in my dream too. I was kinda aware of how I should be up in a couple of minutes. So I decided to get up and get some breakfast. 

I opened my eyes and it was pitch black. Now, that's unusual 'cause it should been around 9:00 in the morning or my sense of time was waaaay off. And we always leave a lamp on at night. In case one wants to per or drink some water. 

I tried looking around, but I could see nothing. I tried to sit up in my bed and I bumped my head somewhere. 

I tried to reach for whatever was hovering over me and I felt a velvety fabric over a hard surface. I moved my hands around and I was in a box, as I discovered. 

I panicked. I tried opening it but I couldn't. It was as if something was blocking it. Like I was being burried alive. And then it hit me. 

I was in a coffin. I WAS burried alive. I screamed and scratched and I just couldn't get out. 

I swear I almost peed my pants. 

Then I woke up. I shot right up and looked at the lamp next to Bianca. I was glad it was a dream and that I could see again. 

I looked outside and it was still dark. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was 4:00. I tried to fall back asleep, but I just couldn't. By the time it was 5:00 I got up. 

I thought if watching TV, but I'd wake up Bianca. It was too early for breakfast. I was kinda afraid to go outside too. I didn't know what happened in the hotel at that time. 

I picked up a comic book and went to the bathroom were I could turn the lights on. I closed the door and just sat around there reading. 

Halfway through my comic book, I filled up the bathtub with water so I could sit there. 

I slowly undressed, careful not to make any extra sound that would add to the running water and wake Bianca. 

I slipped out of my briefs and sat in the bathtub, enjoying the water, while reading my comic book. 

I finished it pretty fast, so I just sat there relaxing. I started thinking about how we ended up in this hotel. About how life was gonna be from now on. 

And pretty soon, I fell asleep. 

I woke up to Bianca clearing her throat in the bathroom doorway, still neck deep into the water. It was around 9:00. 

"What the hell?" Bianca said. 

"Good morning." I said. "I couldn't sleep." 

I got up, got a towel and started drying myself. 

"You could've drowned." Bianca said as I hopped back into my briefs. 

"But I didn't." 

"Whatever. I made breakfast." 

The rest of the day was pretty fun. TJ and I played all day. Then I practiced my mythomagic skills. 

Bianca and I ordered pasta for lunch, from the room service. It was bad. Even though I can't remember how pasta tasted in Italy , I know these were bad. 

Now it's 16:00 and I said I should let you know what is going on so far. 

At night we might go watch a movie, or order some GOOD food from the room service. 

Whichever we feel like doing,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, leave a kudo or make a request if you want to!! ♥


	178. Pool pool pool pool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! I'm still here!

Dear Diary,

Ends up I'm now scared of narrow spaces, probably due to my dream last night. 

Let me start from the beginning. 

P.J. and I decided to go to the hotel's pool, a place we've never been to before, and decided to check it out. 

There were these 'cabinets' where you can change clothes or just shower. I still don't get why they didn't go for a classic locker room. (I hate locker rooms too though) 

I entered one cabinet and PJ entered the one next to me. I closed the door and started showering (no soap, just water) 

I looked around as I did, and noticed how narrow it was. Thanks walls seemed to become even more and more narrow, like they were crashing me. 

I panicked. Thankfully I was smart enough to wear my swimsuit again before leaving, getting as far away from the cabinets as possible. 

PJ found me a couple of minutes after. "what happened?" He asked. 

My sole reply was "nothing, I finished and waited here." 

The rest of the day was fine. PJ taught me a game that he learned from another kid in the hotel, called Marco Polo. 

One person has their eyes closed and the other one is trying to run away from them in the pool. But the guy with his eyes closed can shout Marco, and then the other one had to reply Polo, so you kinda know where the other person is. 

PJ, that little prick hid behind an enormous guy, in the pool and when I heard him saying Polo, and went towards his voice, with my hands stretched like I was sleepwalking, I touched a very hairy, chubby back of the annoyed, enormous guy that PJ hid behind. 

We left soon after, after he told us to leave him alone. 

I made sure to wash my hands 100 times afterwards,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests make my day ;)


	179. Video games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I've been absent again sorry. I was on vacation and then I was relaxing I guess. Then studying again. School starts this Tuesday. But I'll try to keep writing at least once a week.

Dear Diary,

This hotel, and this world keeps getting more and more amazing. 

Today they opened this place they call an 'archade' where there are various 'games' one can play. 

It's like in TV only you can move the characters. For example there is one where you have to jump and avoid stuff that a monkey throws at you. Stuff like that. It's weird. And fun. 

P.J. and I went there as soon as it opened and it was AWESOME. We played there for most of the day. 

He is surprisingly good at most of the games. He won most of them. But they said they'll bring new ones so I have hopes that I'll manage to beat him at some point. 

There were other kids there that played these games endlessly. But we didn't play with them much. 

I really don't know what is going on with the world. In the last few months they brought TVs, then colored TVs, then a million other stuff. 

I'm fine with it really. I can't wait for them to invent flying cars. 

After a couple of hours I remembered that I had to practice mythomagic too. I told P.J. I had to go and went upstairs. 

I tried to open the door but it was locked. I knocked at the door and got no reply. Then I remembered how Bianca said she'd go buy groceries. 

Which meant... I was locked outside, with nowhere to practice. And no cards too. 

I went downstairs to find P.J. I told him what happened. 

"You can come to my room. I still got my mythomagic cards. They ain't as many and advanced as yours but I think they're better than nothing. " He said. 

I figured that maybe it would be good to try and use lower level cards. It'd be more difficult. So I told him I could, if he was ok with it. 

I haven't really been to P.J.s room much. Not for longer than a few minutes. 

The truth is...that it was a mess. PJ ain't clean at all. There were clothes everywhere and his bed was undone. Its weird cause I thought the staff cleaned the rooms once a day. Maybe he managed to do that in a day. PJ is always surprising. 

"Feel like home." Said PJ as he sat in his messy bed. "the cards should be in that drawer." He pointed at one on my left. 

I opened it and started looking for them. They were in a box covered in some sticky substance that looked like orange juice. 

The cards weren't much. A Harpy, a Cerberus, usual stuff. But I could do with them for now. 

I sat on the bed next to him and started speeding the cards so I could practice. He opened the TV. 

"Do whatever you want dude, feel comfortable." He said, and I took my shoes off, knowing that this was probably what he meant. He knows that we don't wear shoes in our room with Bianca, to keep it clean. 

He laid back and watched some TV as I struggled to come up with some smart moves for these useless cards. 

After a while he got up. He took his shirt off. I stopped looking at my cards and looked at him. His body was toned, for his age, with a couple of scars. Probably from where he used to be... His dark skin seemed smooth as the fabric of the shirt rubbed against it. 

"You mind if I take a shower?" He asked me. "It won't take long." 

"Sure, I won't go anywhere." I replied. 

He smiled at me and proceeded to take his pants off. At that point is tarted to wonder why he wasn't going in the bathroom to undress. I would've felt a bit embarrassed, if someone other than Bianca saw me naked. 

He stopped looking at me, but I didn't as he continued to take off his briefs. I ain't gonna describe that in detail. 

I felt my face turn red. Now, I was uncomfortable. I looked down at my cards just as he looked back at me. "Be right back" he said and left. 

I could hear the water running as I was looking at my cards. I couldn't really think of anything. I just felt awkward. 

The only person I can remember being comfortable around while naked is Bianca. (my parents too I guess). I hadn't expected PJ to be so comfortable around me. Why was he though? Did he consider me that close to him? 

I heard the water stop and I snapped back to reality. PJ came out holding only a towel, drying off his body as he wandered around the room mumbling stuff I didn't even listen. 

I didn't pick up my gaze from my cards, expecting him to get dressed again. I heard him leaving the towel somewhere on the floor and then I saw him standing next to the bed with my peripheral vision. 

I looked at him, and sure as hell he was stark naked. 

"You alright?" He asked, while looking at me in the eyes. 

"Umh...yeah, why not?" I said while struggling to keep my glare at his eyes. The truth is I might've been looking a biiit lower out of my awkwardness. He didn't seem to notice. 

"Just asking" he said as he sat down, back where he was before on the bed, naked like the day he was born. 

He resumed watching TV and I tried to focus on mythomagic, but I kept throwing glances at him, only to see that he was completely absorbed by whatever he was watching in TV and sitting perfectly comfortably, without bothering to cover up any part of himself. 

At times he got up to go get some water or do whatever he was doing, but up until the time I finished, and I had to go, he didn't bother to wear one single article of clothing. 

Do all boys do that? Should I be that comfortable too? Am I weird? I mean technically speaking why would I be embarrassed? 

These thoughts have been on my mind. I don't think I could been so comfortable around anyone though. Not even Bianca, siting around naked for so long. 

Is there something wrong with me?,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are welcomed! :-)


	180. I excel at Pacman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhh school starts tomorrow!

Dear Diary,

Today PJ and I went back to the archade to play. We found a game called pacman. 

You're a little yellow ball that ties to eat all of these tiny other balls that are in this dark maze, without some colorful ghosts eating you. If you eat a big ball, then you can eat the ghosts too. And that was probably the worst description for it, so try not to imagine it that way. 

I don't know if you remember, but PJ was totally beating me at every other game. Well, turns out, Pacman is my thing. I won every single round. 

He didnt seem particularly upset. That's good. 

PJ and I are alright, even though I thought things were gonna be awkward, from my behalf, you know since I saw his...uhm...entirety. 

But I didn't really feel different than the other times that we met, so I guess that's fine. I'm really happy for that. I didn't want our friendship to be ruined, cause I'm uncomfortable around people some times. 

I see now, it wasn't really a big deal. We're both boys so it doesn't mean much. 

I'm ok with it,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are always a great idea! ;)


	181. Chillin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! School was fine, and I survived! Now it's just the rest of the year. A walk in the park! A piece of cake! No, i am not stressed! YOU ARE!

Dear Diary,

Today I woke up and went straight at the archade to meet with PJ. 

After I beat him at Pacman, like, 20 times, I told him I had to go practice mythomagic again, cause the quarterfinals are inching closer. 

"Wanna come practice in my room? I could use some company..." He said. 

I knew that this meant that I had very high chances of confronting a naked PJ again, and really, I said yes being ok with that. 

I think I understood why he did it. And I felt kinda emouved too. He wanted to be comfortable, and felt comfortable enough around me to do so. That must mean he thinks I'm a really close person to him. And I'm honoured. 

So we went to his room after stopping by mine to pick up my mythomagic kit and after I closed the door, I took off my shoes like last time. 

I looked at PJs room and yes,it was messy, but a different messy. It was as if someone cleaned up and it was torn apart allover again. So that must mean that this mess is only created after and before room service, meaning within 24 hours. 

PJ immediately took off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. "feel like home" he said once again,while unbuckling his pants and taking his shoes and socks off. 

I walked right by him, just as he was taking his underwear off and throwing them on the floor. I sat on the bed and started to spread my mythomagic cards. PJ jumped on the bed closed his eyes and breathed in relaxed. 

I sat there for a bit, looking at him, and observing his movements but he was doing absolutely nothing in relation to me. 

After a while I needed to ask. "PJ" I said. 

"Huh?" He said turning his head to look at me. 

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Sure"

"Um...I don't really know how to phrase this, but why, exactly do you stay naked?"

"Oh, I can get dressed if it makes you uncomfortable..." 

"Oh, no no no no. I'm ok with it, I just want to ask"

"Well, I'm at home and I want to feel comfortable. That's what we always did back home when all the men went to our sleeping area. There is no shame among men. After all, you're my friend, a boy my age that I know well. So..." 

"Oh, ok" 

"Are you sure you're ok?" 

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. "

"Ok. Don't you ever hang around naked?"

"No not really." I replied "Never thought of doing so. Besides, someone is always around." 

"Yeah..." He said "You can do so now, if you want to. No one will judge you" 

"Uhm..." I said, not sure how to react. "maybe" 

He resumed watching TV while I awkwardly looked at my mythomagic cards. I thought of what he said. Us being nude is not something socially unacceptable, technically speaking. And there is no shame among men. 

With that in mind I thought of actually doing so. I awkwardly took off my shirt and left it on a chair nearby. 

I decided to stay like that for a bit, see if I'm ok. I looked at PJ and he didn't even seem to notice. 

"But if I'm nude" I said, snapping him back to reality "would it be gross if I sat at your bed?" 

"Nah, you're ok. Damn you can sit on my pillows and I'd be fine. " He said while laughing. 

He seemed to have noticed that I took off my shirt. 

"Ok" I said returning to my mythomagic. 

After a couple of minutes I got up. I drank some water and before I sat back at bed, I unbuckled my pants and in a moment of awkwardness and bravery of some short, I pulled them down. 

Only in my briefs, I sat back at PJs bed feeling kinda weird. I looked down at the bwhite fabric of my underwear and resumed to practice while blushing. 

I sat like that for a while. Maybe half an hour. When I got used to this I took off my socks. I wasn't really embarrassed about that. 

I thought I couldn't go any further, but after a while, maybe because I wanted to prove that I am a man, I rose on my knees, lowered the hem of my briefs and sat back down taking them off completely and throwing them at the floor. 

I looked intensely at my cards while blushing like hell. I felt exposed as never. The room's cold temperature touched parts of me that it never had, making me feel like I'd be more comfortable being eaten by wolves. I felt like a hundred people were watching me. 

But I realised that only PJ was there and he wasn't even looking. And I realised how... exhilarating this felt. The fabric of the bed against the various naked parts of my body, the dampness of the air, even moving around...

PJ must've noticed me, cause he looked at me in the eye, then all around my newly exposed parts, back in the eye and gave me an encouraging smile. He resumed at watching TV. 

I looked down at my privates, then I looked over at PJs. I realised that yeah, this was an ok situation. 

I continued playing mythomagic and I suddenly wasn't feeling awkward anymore. 

At times I got up and walked over at the kitchen and drank some water or something, but I could feel my body feeling more comfortable as I spent more and more time this way. 

"I'm bored." Said PJ. "Want me to help you with practice?" 

"Yeah sure" 

I completely beat PJ in mythomagic, but we had lots of fun. We laughed, we played and everything was fine. I felt like a normal kid again. Not the one only talking to his sister. 

After that, we just stayed back on the bed and watched some TV and talked. After a while PJ fell asleep. 

I got up, moved around, explored PJs rooms and my comfortability limits (the area near the door is a no go) 

I looked at the clock and decided it was time to go. I tried to wake up PJ by shaking his shoulder. 

PJ shot up looking concerned. After a while, when he realised where he was, he calmed down. 

"I'm thinking I should probably go." I said. "it's late" 

"Oh" PJ said. "ok"

He got up and started fetching some of my clothes. 

He picked my underwear and a sock up from the floor where they had ended up and threw them at me. I caught the sock and, with exceptional sportsmanship I missed the underwear and they fell back on the floor. 

"Oops" he said and leaned forward to pick them up. I don't know how he managed to do that, but his hand went right between my legs, while his head was next to me, in an effort to get the underwear. 

As he got up, his ear brushed on my hip, and the top of his hand, while holding the underwear, brushed against my privates for just a second, but enough to make me uncomfortable again. I guess I don't like direct contact. 

He didn't seem to think much about it and continued to fetch my other sock as I stood there frozen from embarrassment. 

I held my underwear in one arm and my sock in the other. I looked at PJ, kinda blushing, and noticed that he was staring at my privates. I started blushing more. 

I was wondering what he was doing but he looked at me and said, while pointing at my privates "You know, I gotta say, wow. Wow, for a 10 year old. And trust me, Im usually told that." He chuckled. 

That made me blush even more. Like, what did he mean??? Why would you comment on that our of the blue like that???

"Uhm..." I said awkwardly "thanks?" At which point he laughed again, and handed me my second sock. 

I got dressed as fast as I could while I ignored PJ and everything that he did. I out my shirt on and my shoes before mumbling "bye" and leaving. 

"Bye!" I heard PJ say while I closed the door. 

I went back at my room. 

I think that this was ok. I mean the final moments were awkward, but maybe it's just that I'm not used to it. 

It was an ok situation,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, the reason why I chose to write this whole feeling comfortable thing is not in order to highlight how gay Nico is. He is 10 years old, he doesn't have so many sexual urges. And he was raised in the 40s so he doesn't really know that much about sex. 
> 
> What I wanted to show is how he doesn't really always feel like other boys and how he is sometimes excluded and feels different and isolated. (not JUST because he is gay). 
> 
> Stop sexualising a 10year old, please. 
> 
> Comments kudos and any requests will be more than welcome! ♥


	182. Uncomfortable again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy

Dear Diary,

I've been thinking about how stupid I was last night. 

I mean , what was I thinking??? Getting nude in front of another person?? Like, ok he's my friend, so I guess seeing eachother naked is ok. 

But am I supposed to be so comfortable talking about my private parts, like PJ was?? 

Also, why were we just hanging out naked?? Like, what if someone barged in?? Like the staff, in order to clean?? What if they saw two ten year old boys sitting naked, watching TV. Like, another person coulve seen my privates! 

I'm soooo not comfortable with last night. We hadn't locked the door. I was sitting where PJ has sat naked. My privates touched places his privates had. And now, he will sit baked where I had. It's just a bit gross. 

I'm ok with nudity. But last night was really weird. Like it's ok if I see your privates when we are changing clothes. But playing mythomagic and everything being that exposed?? 

And, he touched them. Even by accident. But he did. And it's probably gonna happen if we do it often.

And he probably touched his and then my hand or something. And I know I touched mine before touching his. 

And I hate being touched while naked. Especially on my privates. 

I'm so not doing this again with another person,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are always welcomed!! :)


	183. How can you not love Bianca?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back! I hope you like this chapter!

Dear Diary,

How was your day? Mine was good. 

I woke up and Bianca had made breakfast and she told me she'd go out and that she'd be back by noon, because we needed some stuff and she had to go buy them from the hotel's shop. 

I went to the archade and I played with PJ. They brought some new games. That was nice. 

When I told PJ I had to go practice mythomagic, he asked me if I wanted to come practice at his place. 

Having had this whole debate in my head yesterday, I told him I had to go, and that maybe we could do it some other day. He didn't seem hurt or whatever so that's fine. 

I went upstairs and I practiced and pretty sure Bianca was back by noon. Only there was something different. She seemed...excited. 

"What's up?" I asked her. 

"Everything's fine!" She said smiling. 

"Did something happen?" 

"Nah." She replied. "I went to the shop, I walked around, I made some friends.."

So that was it huh? 

"Friends?" I asked 

"Yes. Some girls who live in the fourth floor. Marjory, Ashley, Monica and Ramona. They're pretty cool. "

There's no way I'm gonna remember their names. 

"Good for you" I said. The truth is that Bianca doesn't have many friends here. I don't really remember about before, but drineds will be good for her. 

"Yes! We will hang out tomorrow. They are planning to go to the archade thing and then go to a new pizza place in the 5th floor. You mind if I go?" She said like an overly excited puppy. 

"Sure, what time do you think you'll be back?" I asked. 

"Uhm...22:00?" 

"Ok great. I'm gonna stay here anyways and practice. The quarterfinals are next week. " I replied. 

"Sure. If you have a problem..." 

"No, Bianca , it's fine. You look after me so well. Take some time for yourself. " 

"You're so sweet. I'll tell you what. Wanna do something tonight? Something fun. Whatever you want. A family night. "

I was so happy for Bianca. I am. 

We ended up staying inside and playing various games. We borrowed some board games from the reception and other stuff. After that we just watched some TV and talked. 

"So, tell me about the quarterfinals." Said Bianca 

"They're next Friday. I'm nervous. But I did good in the preliminary rounds, so I think I can survive this. "

"And what happens next?" She asked. 

"The semifinals are in three weeks, and 6 people qualify. Then the finals are in a week from that with the top two players. I don't think I'll be there. But maybe I can be in the semifinals? "

"I bet you can. Good luck. Tell me if you need any help."

I'm so lucky I got Bianca ,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments kudos and requests are always a good thing, right? O:-)


	184. Home alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> Here's the conclusion of this whole being comfortable story !

Dear Diary,

Yesterday was great. I relaxed and I practiced and all. I'm really happy. 

I woke up in the morning, and for the first time in a long time, didn't have to change clothes and leave. I stayed in my PJs. It was relaxing. 

Anyways, Bianca had made breakfast, the I think only survived a few seconds before being devoured by Nico the beast. 

Bianca left to meet her friends at around 10:00. She put on her green hat, before opening the door, smiling, and leaving the room. 

I'm proud of Bianca. For once she has some fun. 

I stayed there a bit before deciding to start practicing mythomagic. I spread out my cards and looked at them. 

"Guys and girls" I addressed them all "it's almost time. In Friday, we either lose or qualify. I'm sure we all want to go to the semis. And I think we can. We can hope not to end up against a good player. I'm sure it'll be a piece of cake for us. We've practiced. A lot. And we're gonna keep practicing until we win this championship. Are you with me?" 

No I didn't expect an answer, but I'm sure they agreed. 

I started off with the easiest cards to face, making sure I had revised all the moves and all the basic ways to dodge them. 

Then I moved to more complicated stuff. 

I finished a first game. Then I finished a second one. I thought about taking a break. 

You know what they say, you learn more stuff if you take a few breaks. 

I got up and decided to do the most relaxing thing I could think of right then. I picked up a comic book, went to the bathroom and filled the tub with water. 

I leswft the comic book on the toilet seat. I took off my shirt and threw it in the sink. My socks joined it soon after. I pulled my pants down and threw them in the sink as well. I slid out of my briefs and tested the water with my hand. It was ok. 

I jumped in, careful not to make a mess and left the water relax me. I picked up my comic book and started reading it. 

By the time I finished it the water had gotten cold. 

I got out and drained the tub. I dried my body with a towel and put my briefs back on, ready to resume practicing. 

As I reached for my pants, a thought crossed my mind. 

'im alone. Why can't I really relax?' so I stayed in my briefs and put all the other clothes on my bed. 

I sat back on the chair of the kitchen table, only in my briefs, and started playing mythomagic again. 

After I finished another game, I got up to do some things that I had to. I folded my PJs and put them on a chair near my bed. I made my bed. I looked around, looking for any other chores Bianca might've wanted me to do. I didn't find any. 

I walked to the kitchen table, but before sitting down I took my briefs off again. 

'No one around' I thought. 

I sat on the chair, which was chilly, and continued practicing. After around 7 more games and 3 breaks, I decided I should probably stop for the day. 

I looked at the clock. I figured I should eat lunch. I made a sandwich. 

I sat on the couch, ate and then I looked around, while bored. 

I went over at my bed and opened the TV. There was this show Bianca likes on. 

I watched some of that, then I got bored again. I turned the radio on, listened to some music, filled the tub up again and read two more comic books. 

I looked at the clock and it was around 18:00. I started feeling a bit cold. I found a shirt and put it on. It was better. Warm but free, if you know what I mean. 

I made another sandwich to eat as dinner, and then I sat at the armchair next to the couch. This armchair has been somewhat of a mystery to me since we came here. It seems completely impractical, cause it faces the door. 

There's a coffee table against the wall, the couch is against the other wall, and the chair is next to the couch, so it faces the table, but also thee wall and door. 

Anyway, I'm not an interior designer, I sat in the armchair, which is incredibly comfy, and sat there for a bit. 

I started feeling sleepy. I tried to get even more comfortable so I could sleep a bit. I put one leg on one of its arms and I rested my head in the other one. 

Sure as heck, I fell asleep. 

Next thing I rember is Bianca opening the door, helping me get up and taking me to my bed. While she half carried me to the bed, she took my shirt off. She helped me sit on the bed and covered me with the bed sheets. 

I remember thinking 'Finaly I'll get some good sleep's. The armchair isn't really designed as a bed. 

I woke up in the morning and half asleep, I realised I had no clothes on. I panicked for a second, but then I remembered I fell asleep last night. 

"Good morning" I heard Bianca say. 

"Hey" I replied "did you have fun yesterday?" 

"Yeah it was great! You?"

"Not much, I just practiced and chilled." 

I got up, and started searching for my underwear and clothes. 

I think I figured this whole thing out. I am comfortable with my body. I'm just not yet comfortable with other people. 

And that ok, right?,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are very valuable to me! :)


	185. I feel isolated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's raining like hell here.

Dear Diary, 

Lately I've been feeling...isolated. 

I mean yes the hotel is huge, and the casino even bigger, but still...

I haven't left this place in months. I've been in the same building since the begining of this summer. 

And frankly, I don't have any memories from before this summer. Which means that my life is this place. And I'm not sure that's a good thing. 

I mean yes I have fun and there's not anything this place doesn't have, but I still want to breathe some fresh air. Go to other places. 

I might be irrational. I don't know the staff here is so nice, with their lotus tarts and all and their smiles...it kinda makes me feel guilty because I want to leave. 

I think I'm getting attached to this place. So far, it's the closest thing I have to a home,  
Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and requests are always welcomed!!! :)


End file.
